Harry Potter y el Hechizo de los cuatro poderes
by thorio2002
Summary: Harry esta por cumplir la mayoía de edad en el mundo mágico y enfrentarse a la responsabilidad de enfrentarse al peor mago tenebroso de la historia debido a la profecía que pesa sobre su cabeza.
1. Verano en Privet drive

Thorio2002

Harry Potter

Y el Hechizo de los cuatro poderes

¿Porque escribo este libro? Es una buena pregunta, cuando lo empecé a escribir, todavía no había salido a la calle el libro Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte, todavía faltaban varios meses y mi intención era hacer un libro (escribir una historia) para que la gente se entretuviera hasta la salida del libro. Pero me costó mucho más trabajo de lo que pensé que me llevaría. Después que salió el libro de J.K. Rowling por lo deje un poco de lado. Pero poco tiempo después lo continué ya que no me pareció el mejor trabajo de Rowling, los otros libros eran mejores y siempre me pareció que por lo menos en el último libro Harry no podía seguir valiéndose solo de su inmensa suerte y la ayuda de los demás.

Además, me pareció que tenía algunas contradicciones con los otros libros, talvez, solo no entendí parte del libro, pero no me gusta que Harry se pase la mayor parte del tiempo escondiéndose,tenga entrada expedita a la mente de Voldemor, cuando el, estaba usando Oclumancia contra Harry durante todo Sexto año. O que Voldemort tome el ministerio, nadie en el ministerio se da cuenta cuando la gente comienza a ser controlada, ni siquiera se da cuenta Scrimgeour y este pudo no haber querido decir nada sobre Harry, pero porque no usaron Varitaserum, o porque no escapó para avisarle al mundo mágico lo que pasaba, en fin, supongo que eso le aguaba la trama

Espero que esto no le parezca una blasfemia a los otros que como a mí les gusta los libros de Harry Potter (de hecho me parece una de las mejores sagas de libros, junto con el Señor de los anillo, Artemis Fowl, Eragon, las sagas de libros de la dragonlance, los libros de Fundación de Asimov y las sagas de libros de Star Wars creo que leí todos salvo algunos de Boba Fett). En este momento todavía no lo termino, volví a comenzar a escribir luego de mucho, mucho tiempo, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir y me costaba concentrarme. Espero crear una buena historia, que refleje un poquito la forma de escribir de Rowling, es decir el relato desde el punto de vista de Harry, todo lo que se ve y se sabe es lo que ve, siente y sabe Harry (casi siempre, pero no siempre, pasa eso).

**1**

Verano en Privet drive

Ya había pasado el funeral de Dumbledore. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el expreso de Hogwartz dirigiéndose a Londres. Harry llevaba la mano dentro del bolsillo, cerrada sobre el Horcrux, pensando lo que debería hacer.

Se acercaban a Londres y Hermione preguntó:

—Harry, ¿crees que tus tíos nos acepten en sus casa?, ¿¡a nosotros!

—No lo sé, por las buenas seguro que no, a mí, hasta mi cumpleaños prometieron "soportarme". Pero ustedes dos… creo que lo considerarán demasiado. Tal vez debamos contarles algo sobre las matanzas de _muggle_s de este año, y si les decimos que como ustedes pueden hacer magia estaremos más seguros… —dijo dudando —no sé…, tal vez acepten, depende de que les de más miedo...

—Por lo menos, esta vez, no estarás solo con esos _muggle_s —dijo Ginny, que se hallaba apoyada en el hombro de Harry, que se hallaba tan bien junto a ella, que no se acordaba de la resolución de alejarse.

—Si no quieren que nos quedemos les echo el maleficio que les hace crecer las uñas de los pies —aseguró Ron con una sonrisa.

—Creo que estamos llegando a Londres, deberíamos cambiarnos —dijo Harry, a modo de respuesta.

—Tienes razón —dijeron las chicas, que tomaron su ropa _muggle_ y salieron rumbo al baño de chicas.

Quince minutos después entraban a la estación King Cross y recorrían el tren arrastrando sus equipajes. Delante de ellos iban Crabbe y Goyle, que se veían un poco perdidos sin Malfoy que les dijera a quien molestar.

En el andén esperaban los Weasley, que charlaban amenamente con los padres de Hermione. Tras ellos podía verse la adusta figura de dos Aurores.

Los tres se acercaron al grupo.

—¿Cómo ha estado el viaje chicos? —inquirió el Sr. Weasley.

—Bastante tranquilo —respondió Harry, a la vez que le estrechaba la mano, luego saludó a la Sra. Weasley y a los padres de Hermione.

Necesito ir a hablar con los aurores —dijo Harry, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione para que le dijeran sus padres que acompañarían a Harry en su casa hasta su cumpleaños.

Cuando Harry llegó hasta los aurores, que se hallaban vestidos con unos oscuros trajes _muggle_s, lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Supongo que han venido a acompañarme hasta mi casa ¿no?- inquirió.

—Efectivamente Sr. Potter, hemos venido con un auto del ministerio para tal fin. —respondió el más alto de los dos tomando la palabra.

—Y cuando lleguen, ¿qué harán?

Tenemos órdenes de hacer guardia en su casa señor Potter.

—En casa de mis tíos no corro peligro, por lo menos hasta mi cumpleaños, debido a unos hechizos protectores realizados por Dumbledore. Además mis amigos Ron y Hermione estarán con migo. No deseo que se queden ahí.

—Debemos hacerlo señor Potter, seguimos órdenes.

—Lo que quieran, pero si se empeñan me escaparé y les aseguro que no podrán hallarme. —lo dijo sin realmente creerlo, ya que había prometido quedarse hasta su cumpleaños.

—¿Pero promete que permanecerá en su casa?

—Prometo que haré lo posible.

—No sé…, debo preguntar a mis superiores. —Diciendo esto el auror se dirigió al andén nueve y tres cuartos, para aparecerse en el ministerio. A los pocos minutos regresó y le dijo a Harry:

—Esta bien señor Potter, el primer ministro dijo, que sea como usted desea, si no desea su ayuda, no lo obligará a tenerla— le contó el auror con vos imperturbable —y nos ordenó que regresemos al ministerio luego de escoltarlo a su casa.

—Bien, así esta mejor —dijo Harry imperturbable — Ustedes seguramente son buenos aurores, pero no me gustaría que les sucediera nada por defenderme en el lugar en el que yo no corro peligro, ustedes morirían, y yo nunca hubiera estado en peligro.

—Este es nuestro trabajo señor Potter, pero gracias —agregando luego —es un placer conocerlo —yo soy Charles y el Kyle.

Harry les sonrió y fue a ver como les había ido a sus amigos con sus respectivos padres.

La madre de Ron abrasaba a su hijo como si no fuera a volver a verlo, mientras Ron trataba de zafarse diciendo:

—Ya basta…, mamá… basta… me avergüenzas… nos veremos apenas en un mes. Basta ya —dándole unos últimos besos lo dejo para abrasar a Harry.

—Cuídense mucho chicos dijo el Sr. Weasley— y le tendió la mano a Harry, abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso a Hermione, agregando —nos veremos luego del cumpleaños de Harry.

Luego Hermione se despidió de sus padres, quienes la abrasaron fuerte, diciendo:

—Nos veremos pronto, estamos invitados a la boda de Bill —dijo el padre de Hermione.

Y la madre agregó:

—Cuida tus dientes cariño, no comas muchas golosinas.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia el auto del ministerio, precedidos por los aurores, Harry y Ginny fueron retrasándose. Harry saludó finalmente a Ginny, con un beso en la mejilla, mientras le murmuraba al oído:

—No te abrazo, pues no sé quien puede estar mirando.

Y cuando se separaba ella lo abrasó y lo besó y luego le dijo:

—No me interesa que el innombrable este mirando Harry.

Harry miró alrededor para ver si no había alguien observándolos y cavilando que haría y bajando mucho la voz dijo:

—Te extrañaré Ginny, pero me moriría si algo te sucediera.

Y comenzaron a caminar también hacia el coche del ministerio.

Antes de guardar el equipaje Harry preguntó:

—¿Señor Weasley, en que regresará a su casa?

—En taxi creo, ¿por qué? Inquirió el Sr. Weasley.

—Porque creo que también puedo hacer que los lleven a ustedes y a los padres de Hermione.

Se dirigió a los aurores y preguntó:

—Charles, crees que será posible que llevemos a los Sres. Weasley y Granger de camino a mi casa —Charles miró a su compañero que asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y respondió con una media sonrisa:

—Sí, creo que sí, en el ministerio no especificaron el camino que debíamos seguir hasta su casa Sr. Potter.

Guardaron todo el equipaje. Luego, subieron al frente los dos aurores y los padres de Hermione junto al chofer. En el asiento trasero ampliado hasta el tamaño de un sofá de tres cuerpos, iban sentados los Sres. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

No hablaron mucho durante el viaje, primero dejaron en su hogar cerca de la costa a los padres de Hermione que abrasaron nuevamente a su hija antes de bajar. Luego fueron a casa de los Weasley en las afueras del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde bajaron. El Sr. Weasley les dijo nuevamente:

—Cuídense mucho.

La Sra. Weasley les dio un beso nuevamente a cada uno. Harry apretó la mano de Ginny antes de que bajara y le dijo suavemente:

—Nos veremos pronto.

—Eso espero Harry Potter, o tomaré mi escoba e iré a buscarte —Luego bajo dirigiéndose a su casa sin darle tiempo a Harry de responder.

Luego fueron al número cuatro de Privet Drive, donde se detuvo el coche y bajaron los aurores diciendo:

—Esperen un momento que revisemos la zona —unos momentos después regresó y dijo —Es seguro, pueden bajar. Esperaremos hasta que entren.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Harry tocó el timbre y esperó unos momentos hasta que se oyeron pasos en el interior. Tío Vernon abrió la puerta con aspecto de malhumor, este año no se habían molestado en ir a buscar a Harry, ya que no se querían encontrar con esos "bichos raros", refiriéndose a los magos amigos de su sobrino.

Tamaña sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse a esos dos "mocosos" amigos de Harry, esos magos, que tal vez vinieran a amenazarlo, para que no tratara mal a su sobrino. Por lo que dijo en un tono bastante desagradable:

—¡Que hacen _"estos"_ aquí!

—Entremos y te diremos —respondió Harry cortante.

Vernon estuvo a punto de decir que esos dos no entraban, cuando vio el coche negro y los dos tipos parados junto a este mirándolos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que escucho un coche momentos antes de que tocaran el timbre.

«Tal vez llegaron con esos dos y fueran magos» sus peores sospechas se vieron cumplidas cuando estos dijeron:

—Vamos Harry entren así podemos irnos. —luego de eso, se oyó la voz de tía Petunia proveniente de la sala que decía:

—¿Quien es Vernon?

—Es el _"mocoso"_ —le respondió tío Vernon, al tiempo que le decía a los muchachos en un gruñido—pasen.

"Cuando esos dos de afuera se hallan ido, los hecho" pensó, "Seguramente al igual que Harry estos dos no pueden hacer magia todavía."

Hermione miró hacia la calle que en este momento se hallaba vacía y sacó su varita, haciendo caso omiso de la cara púrpura que tenía tío Vernon. Ron tomó las jaulas de Pigwedgeon y Crookshanks mientras que Harry se ocupó de la jaula de Hedwig y penetraron en la casa. Hermione controló una vez más que la calle permaneciera desierta, mientras apuntaba con su varita a los baúles y murmuraba «¡Baúl locomotor!», con lo que los baúles se elevaron unos centímetros y comenzaron a avanzar delante de Hermione. Tío Vernon abrió los ojos enormes, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la vena de su frente latía furiosamente amenazando con estallar, miró nervioso a la calle.

Por alguna razón no lograba articular lo que quería. Harry lo miró y sonrió antes de decir:

—Tranquilo tío, no hay nadie en la calle —dejó la lechuza junto a Pig y Crookshanks sobre los baúles y le dijo a tío Vernon y a tía petunia que había aparecido justo para ver como descendían los baúles —vallamos a la sala necesitamos hablar.

Por la cara de los Dursley, no parecía que solo los llevaran a la sala, parecía que iban rumbo al patíbulo. Sé sentaron en el sofá, los muchachos los imitaron sentándose frente a ellos. Tío Vernon tenía la mirada fija en Hermione ya que a ella la había visto realizando magia. Harry tomó la palabra diciendo:

—Mis amigos, Hermione y Ron, han venido a quedarse con migo hasta mi cumpleaños…

—¡Eso no! —Bramó tío Vernon, mientras se ponía de un feo color morado —no permitiré que esos dos mocosos se queden en mi casa.

—Se quedaran pues yo me tengo que quedar —contestó Harry calmado, lo que ponía peor a tio vernon —saben que Voldemort ha regresado —les dijo Harry sin hacer caso a la mueca que hacia Ron —las cosas que tal vez no sepan es que el huracán que golpeó el oeste no fue tal, fueron los Mortifagos.

—Los seguidores de Voldemort —agregó Hermione mientras Ron hacia otra mueca — ellos y probablemente algún gigante, por lo menos eso hemos oído —terminó Hermione.

Lo del puente Brokdale —les dijo Ron tomando la posta —también lo hicieron ellos.

—Dices que ese lord Volde… como se llame causó lo del puente y lo del huracán.

—Sí —contestó Harry —y un buen número de los asesinatos sin resolver. Como los de Amelia Bones y el de Emmeline Vance.

—Por eso nos quedaremos con Harry mientras esté aquí, para que _estén_ más seguros —expresó Ron.

—Yo, no sé… — empezó a decir tío Vernon confuso, mientras miraba a tía Petunía implorando ayuda.

—Tal vez deban quedarse Vernon —dijo tía petunia dubitativa —muy bien quédense dijo finalmente tía petunia —pero quédense en el cuarto de Harry y no salgan y no piensen que voy a cocinar para ustedes, arréglense como puedan.

—Saldremos si es necesario —contestó Harry —no podemos vivir encerrados. Además debemos practicar, por lo que aremos ruido, pero poco —se apresuró a decir ante la alarmada mirada de tío Vernon —pero prometemos que nadie nos verá desde fuera.

Pero Petunia…—empezó tío Vernon, pero esta lo cortó diciendo:

—Estaremos más seguros con ellos Vernon —tío Vernon se desinflo ante la mirada de su esposa que continuó diciendo —además prometí que lo tendríamos hasta su cumpleaños Vernon —agregó tía petunia.

—Está bien —dijo resignado tío Vernon —entonces suban a su cuarto y no usen esa cosa donde la gente normal pueda verlos —terminó casi gritando.

Harry tomó su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, precediendo a sus amigos hasta su cuarto. Que cuando entraron no se vieron decepcionados, era tan diminuto como esperaban, tanto que luego de entrar los tres baúles, apenas tenían espacio para estar de pié. Por lo que Hermione dijo:

—Debemos hacer algo, aquí no podemos dormir los tres.

—Es cierto —le dijo Harry —pero deberían ver el cuarto que tenia cuando era pequeño, dormía en el cuarto que se encuentra debajo de las escaleras, este en comparación es enorme —Luego agregó en un tono lúgubre —imposible que obtengamos más que esto de los Dursley, ya es un milagro que los hayan dejado quedarse con poca pelea.

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la puerta que da a la calle cerrándose y momentos después un chillido porcino, Al oír esto, Harry dijo riendo:

—Creo que llego Duddley.

—Si bueno, pero que haremos —cortó Ron un tanto molesto, ya que una punta del baúl se le estaba clavando en la espalda.

—No sé, se te ocurre algo —dijo Harry mirando a Hermione esperanzado.

Pero en ese momento exclamó Ron:

—Ya sé, recuerdan las carpas en el mundial de _quidditch_ —exclamó Ron alegre —eso solucionaría todo, debemos conseguir una.

—Si parece buena idea –dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ron alegre —¿pero donde conseguiremos una?

—Talvez mi padre pueda conseguirnos una, le mandaré una carta.

—Mándala con Hedwig —dijo Harry —creo que llegará más rápido —terminó mirando a su lechuza con cariño.

Ron sacó pergamino y una pluma y redactó una carta, que luego pasó a Harry. Este, la selló con su varita, sacó a Hedwig de su jaula, que ululó contenta y estiró su pata solícitamente para permitirle a Harry atarle la carta. Luego la llevo a la ventana y le dijo

—Es para el señor Weasley, es urgente, así que apresúrate.

Hedwig como respuesta pestaño y salio volando por la ventana hacia el crepúsculo. Harry se dio vuelta diciendo:

—Deberíamos ir a comprar algo para comer, no creo que mis tíos sean tan solícitos de darnos algo de comer, además, no quiero esperar encerrado en este pequeño lugar, apenas cabemos los tres.

Hermione y Ron asintieron y se encaminaron a la puerta. Cuando salieron, Ron que era el último, apunto a la ventana con su varia y exclamó:

—«¡Fermaportus!»

Y esta se cerró automáticamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con la puerta una vez la atravesó y guardó su varia diciendo:

—Es maravilloso que ahora podamos usar magia fuera del colegio.

A lo cual, los demás asintieron mientras se encaminaban a la puerta. Cuando pasaron por la sala, los Dursley los miraron con cara de enfado. Los chicos ni los miraron, no valía la pena. Salieron a la calle casi había anochecido. Había poca gente en la calle, todos vecinos de los Dursley, de aquellos que pensaban que el desaliño debía penarse con la cárcel.

Fueron a la tienda donde compraron algunas cosas para hacer unos sándwiches. Cuando salían, se encontraron a la señora Figg, la vecina _squib_ de Harry, que venía de comprar comida para sus gatos, en la bolsa se oían sonar las latas. Cuando los vio, se apresuró hacia ellos para saludarlos:

—Hola Harry, como has estado — le estrechó la mano y luego se dirigió a Ron diciéndole —tu debes ser un Weasley verdad —y también le estrecho la mano.

—Soy Ron Weasley señora —respondió este.

—A ti no te conozco niña —dijo volviéndose hacia Hermione —pero si eres amiga de Harry, también debes ser una buena persona —dijo al tiempo que también le tendía a esta su mano.

—Soy Hermione Granger señora Figg —dijo Hermione educadamente, con las mejillas con poco coloradas.

—Es un placer Hermione —¿Pero que están haciendo por aquí ustedes? —preguntó mirando a su vez a Hermione y Ron.

—Nos quedaremos con Harry hasta su cumpleaños —respondió Hermione.

—Como lograron que los Dursley les permitan quedarse —inquirió la señora Figg.

—No fue fácil —respondió Harry —pero les contamos algunas de las cosas que hizo el innombrable el último año.

—Y nosotros fuimos terminantes en que nos quedaríamos si o si —agregó Hermione — si Harry se queda, nosotros nos quedamos.

—Además, hicimos un poco de magia delante de ellos –dijo Ron con una risita —debería haber visto la cara que puso el tío de Harry cuando Hermione entro los baúles usando magia.

—buenos chicos, me alegro que estén aquí — terminó la señora Figg —me gustaría que fueran a mi casa a tomar el Té alguna tarde

—Adiós Sra. Figg —la saludo Harry —le prometo que alguna vez iremos, le enviare una lechuza. Pero ya nos debemos ir, esperamos que nos respondan una carta.

Luego la saludaron nuevamente y regresaron a casa de Harry, donde hallaron a Hedwig esperando en el alfeizar de la ventana. Cuando abrieron, entro y ululó indignada por la espera. Harry retiró la carta y se la tendió a Ron, esta decía:

_Haré todo lo posible por conseguir una carpa. Mientras, les envío un encantamiento Para que amplíen el cuarto, no es muy bueno, pero les servirá. Luego les trataré de conseguir uno mejor._

_Cariños_

_Arthur Weasley_

—No es mucho, pero es un comienzo —dijo Ron pasándole el encantamiento a Hermione.

Ella lo leyó y lo estudió un rato, luego saco su varita y pronunció el hechizo. Cuando terminó, el cuarto pareció oscilar, para luego expandirse hasta duplicar su tamaño, lo que no era mucho, ya que el cuarto de Harry era diminuto, pero ahora ya podían sentarse.

Hermione preparó unos sándwiches, luego se sentó junto a Ron en la cama y Harry en la única silla que disponía el cuarto. Harry, cuando estaba dando el último bocado, vio acercarse cuatro grandes lechuzas llevando un paquete aun más grande.

—Chicos, creo que llega la carpa —dijo señalándoles la ventana.

Ron se apresuró a abrir la ventana y unos instantes después entraban las lechuzas que aterrizaron pesadamente sobre la cama con el paquete. Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a desatarlo. Hecho esto, las lechuzas partieron una a una por la ventana.

El paquete tenía pegado un sobre que Harry tomó. La letra de la carta era desconocida para los chicos, pero esta decía:

_Estimado Harry Potter_

_Me encontré con Arthur hace como una hora, el me contó el predicamento en el que se hallaban, me alegra poder prestarte esta carpa que de momento no necesito._

_Úsala todo lo que quieras y no dudes en recurrir a mí en otra ocasión. Espero poder serte de ayuda nuevamente._

_Atentamente_

_Dedalus Diggle_

Cuando Harry terminaba de leerla, entró otra lechuza que salió volando en cuanto Hermione tomó la carta. Estas ves reconocieron la letra como la del señor Weasley. Hermione se apresuró a leerla.

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione_

_Me encontré con Dedalus Diggle, que se ofreció muy gentilmente a prestarles una carpa de su propiedad por el tiempo que sea preciso._

_Cuando disponga de tiempo te compraré una Harry. Le pediré el dinero a Bill cuando lo vea. Le envié a Minerva una Lechuza para que nos ayude con el problema con el espacio de tu cuarto, estoy esperando su respuesta._

_Cuídense mucho_

_Arthur Weasley_

—¡Fantástico! —Exclamó Ron —ahora solo debemos armarla.

—Si —dijo Hermione —pero antes deberíamos agradecerle al señor Diggle y a tu padre Ron.

—Es cierto —dijo Harry –dicho lo cual, tomo pergamino y pluma y escribió dos cartas de agradecimiento. Hedwig se encargo de llevar la carta al señor Diggle y Pigwedgeon, luego de gorjear emocionada por toda la habitación ante la mirada reprobadora de Hedwig, se encargó de llevar la carta al padre de Ron.

Luego corrieron todos los baúles a un lado de la ampliada habitación junto con la cama de Harry y en una esquina, junto a la ventana, armaron la carpa, que no se veía muy grande por fuera. Cuando entraron, vieron que poseía dos habitaciones con una cama cada una y un comedor con cocina. En la habitación más grande colocaron la cama de Harry y luego se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban les llego otra lechuza, esta les traía una carta de McGonagall, en ella les deseaba felices vacaciones y les detallaba un encantamiento para ampliar aun más su habitación, pero era complicado. Hermione tardó todo el día en poder realizarlo correctamente. Una vez lo lograron, ésta tenia un tamaño descomunal.

Así, que al fin pudieron estar relativamente cómodos. Unos días después llegó otro enorme paquete, esta vez del señor Weasley. Era la nueva carpa, por fuera era apenas más grande que la del señor Diggle, pero por dentro era mucho más grande. La carpa era como para que seis personas estuvieran realmente cómodas, además de tres enormes cuartos, tenía un baño, una cocina espaciosa con un desayunador, un comedor bastante amplio y una sala de un tamaño moderado.

Ahora, en el cuarto de Harry propiamente dicho, les quedaba espacio suficiente para realizar los entrenamientos que ellos deseaban hacer.

Los días iban pasando lentamente, dentro del cuarto de Harry tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Dentro de esta "mini casa" dentro de la casa de los Dursley, que era el cuarto de Harry. Pasaban los últimos días hasta el cumpleaños de Harry, dentro de la casa de los Dursley, como hubiera deseado Dumbledore.

Como Harry de encontraba con dos magos adultos, Ron y Hermione, Harry podía realizar magia, como había aprendido hacía poco. Entablaban duros combates, Harry contra Ron o Hermione, ocasión en la que ellos indefectiblemente eran aturdidos o perdían su varita, o bien estos peleaban juntos contra Harry.

Harry solía ser muy duro con Ron y Hermione, ya que la vida de ellos dependía de su habilidad y velocidad. Por lo que Harry debía reprenderlos seguido.

Una tarde durante la segunda semana, pocos días después que habían comenzado a entrenar en duelo mágico, mientras Harry observaba un combate llevado a cabo por Ron y Hermione, sonó la puerta.

Era tío Vernon, cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Ron y Hermione aun seguían el encarnizado combate. Tío Vernon, que se disponía a parar el alboroto que hacían esos "bichos raros", se encontró a Ron y Hermione que se lanzaban hechizos el uno al otro sin dar ni pedir cuartel. Tío Vernon se puso morado, la vena de su sien amenazó con estallar, quiso gritarles y decirles tres verdades, pero las varitas de los jóvenes lo atemorizaron e hizo lo único que podía. Salió corriendo hasta el bar más cercano y tardó cuatro horas en volver con la nariz un poco roja. Luego de eso, los Dursley solo se limitaban a lanzar miradas de odio hacia el cuarto de Harry cuando oían un poco de alboroto.

Cuando tío Vernon salió corriendo, Harry volvió a observar el combate de Ron y Hermione, pero estos percatándose de lo sucedido habían cesado de luchar y reían estrepitosamente. Harry se unió de buena gana a ellos. Y luego dijo:

—Ahora luchemos tu y yo Hermione, veamos que tal lo haces.

Al primer movimiento de varita, Hermione cayó aturdida, luego de no ser suficientemente rápida en realizar un hechizo protector. Cuando se incorporaba, luego de que Ron la reanimara, Harry le espetó:

—Vamos Hermione, tu puedes hacerlo mejor, no pienses tanto los hechizos, solo lánzalos —dijo frustrado —ese tiempo es el que se necesita para matarte.

»Bueno ahora de nuevo, prepárate. «¡Expeliarmus!» —gritó Harry, al tiempo que Hermione trataba de decir «¡prote…», pero no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando su varita volaba de su mano para caer mansamente a los pies de Harry —mucho mejor Hermione —le dijo este —pero aun nos falta mucho.

—Cierto dijo Ron — y aun tu eres lento si alguien usa un hechizo no verbal.

Los tres se miraron desconsolados pensando en lo mucho que aun tenían por delante.

«Tal vez, nos falte mucho por aprender» pensó Harry «pero nada impedirá que destruya a Voldemort», «o que sea destruido» dijo una sabia vos dentro suyo, la vos que se asemejaba a la de Hermione.

Se puso de pie y dijo:

—Continuemos —al tiempo que Ron y Hermione se preparaba nuevamente.

—Ambos trataran de vencerme, atúrdanme, sáquenme la varita, lo que sea –dijo mirándolos alternativamente —tal vez nos toque pelear con más de un mortifago otra vez.

—Las últimas veces tuvimos mucha suerte Harry, si no fuera por el _Felix felices_…

—Si por eso debemos entrenar mucho —dijo Harry, mientras se ponía en guardia y alzaba su varita.

—Sobre todo Ron, si recordamos lo que pasó en el ministerio —decía en voz baja Hermione, al tiempo que Harry torcía el gesto al recordar a su padrino muerto —aun aurores como Ojoloco y Tonks cayeron ese día, si no llega Dumbledore a tiempo…

—Tal vez no la contamos —termino Ron la frase.

Con un grito de "Expeliarmus" de Hermione comenzó la encarnizada batalla. Harry saltaba de un lado al otro al tiempo que les lanzaba hechizos. Pero se hacia difícil defenderse de ambos, ya que Ron y Hermione se fueron separando hasta que los tres formaron una línea recta con Harry en medio. Ron y Hermione se miraron y lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo. Hermione logró desarmar a Harry, pero Ron quedó en el suelo, aturdido.

Harry se sentó jadeante, exhausto por el esfuerzo, mientras Hermione apuntaba con su varita a Ron y murmuraba "Enervate".

Ron miró a Harry sonriendo —tardaremos en poder hacer algo así Hermione, pero lo lograremos.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron nuevamente, siguieron peleando encarnizadamente hasta que hicieron un alto, ya que no se sacaban ventajas, pues Harry tuvo cuidado de esta vez no quedar en medio de Ron y Hermione.

—Muy bien Hermione, mejoras —dijo Harry entre jadeos —pero aun Ron es un poco más rápido que tú —le espeto Harry al tiempo que Ron se sonrojaba y Hermione sonreía mientras veía a Ron.

En ese momento salió Dobby a través de la puerta de la carpa cargando con una bandeja con limonada y unos bocadillos.

Dobby había llegado unas semanas atrás deseando hablar con Harry.

—¿A que has venido Dobby?, ¿que sucede? —lo inquirió Harry.

—Señor, Dobby a dejado Hogwartz señor, ahora que Dumbledore no es más el director, Dobby ya no desea trabajar allí señor —Decía Dobby rápidamente con su voz chillona —Dobby sería muy feliz señor, de trabajar para el señor Harry Potter, señor. Dobby protegerá a Harry Potter señor —continuó Dobby —además, Dobby no quiere estar cerca de ese elfo Kreacher señor. El habla mal de el señor Harry Potter, peleamos a todas horas señor —decía Dobby mientras se agarraba a las rodillas de Harry.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione como pidiéndoles consejo, pero enseguida, se dio cuenta de que eso era en parte su culpa, ya que el había mandado a Kreacher a Hogwartz para que no le causara más problemas, pero por lo visto, hasta ahí causaba problemas el elfo.

Harry miró a Dobby y le dijo:

—Está bien Dobby, trabajarás para mí, pero con estas condiciones: solo trabajaras seis días a la semana —«menos ofendería al elfo y más a Hermione» pensó Harry —y cobrarás el doble de lo que cobrabas en Hogwartz —le dijo mirándolo seriamente —no aceptaré pagarte menos que eso, por menos no trabajarás por mí. Si deseas más te pagaré lo que me digas, pero no menos —le recalcó.

—Pero señor, Dobby será feliz con trabajar para el señor Harry Potter señor, Dobby no desea ningún sueldo señor.

—Dobby, cobraras eso, o no trabajaras para mí —Dobby lo miró con los ojos llorosos y le dijo:

—El señor Harry Potter es muy amable señor, Dobby no merece tanto señor, Dobby estará muy feliz de trabajar para Harry Potter por ese sueldo señor.

Desde ese día Dobby entró a trabajar para Harry, y era el elfo domestico más feliz que se hubiera visto y su escaso sueldo además de su tiempo libre solía usarlo para hacerle presentes a Harry y sus amigos aunque estos le insistían en que no debía hacerlo.

Hermione continuamente le decía a Harry que debía pagarle más a Dobby, pero este negaba con la cabeza y le decía:

—No aceptaría, talvez se ofendería y se iría a un lugar peor, tu sabes que es un orgullo para un elfo domestico trabajar para su familia sin esperar nada a cambio, aunque Dobby es algo extraño en ese aspecto. Supongo que por haber trabajado para los Malfoy, como Kreacher por haber recibido ridículas ordenes de ese cuadro de la madre de Sirius —Hermione quiso replicar, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y se fue a hacer sus cosas.

Después de todo Dobby resultaba de gran ayuda, ya que ellos se desentendieron del aseo de la carpa y de la comida, cosas que llevaban tiempo y pudieron concentrarse en aprender.

Durante las noches a Harry le costaba dormirse, todo lo ocurrido hacia apenas unas semanas estaba fresco aun en su mente. La cueva, la poción, los inferí, la muerte de Dumbledore, Snape… y el hecho definitivo que hacía que toda esa noche fuera inútil, el Horcrux era falso. Reflexionaba largas horas sobre ello, además, deberían averiguar quien era R.A.B. y si realmente había destruido el Horcrux, porque lo hizo, de que lado estaba, como sabía de los Horcrux, ya que eso era algo que a Dumbledore le había costado años saber.

También debería hallar los demás Horcrux, destruir la serpiente (el sexto Horcrux) y destruir a Voldemort, la séptima parte de su menguada alma, sin duda la tarea más difícil, y que no creía poder llevar a cabo, no obstante no dejaría de intentarlo. Su camino poco a poco se iba trazando en su mente.

—«Debo aprender mas, mucho mas, apenas puedo defenderme de un mortifago» —pensaba —«me encuentro impotente ante Bellatrix o Snape» —reflexionaba Harry —«la última vez, me bloqueó todos mis hechizos», «tal vez deba convertirme en animago» —y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno les contó la idea, Hermione, que luego de pensarlo unos minutos, dijo:

—Parece una buena idea, pero quien nos enseñará —dijo —Sirius hubiera sido ideal, pero sin el… —a lo cual, Harry respondió:

—Si, Sirius hubiera sido ideal, y le hubiera encantado enseñarnos, pero sin el… no se… —dijo pensativo

—Ya lo tengo pidámosle a Rita Skeeter exclamó Ron.

—No Ron, eso no es una buena idea —dijo Hermione —a ella le gustaría saber un secreto nuestro como ese, podría volver a escribir lo que quisiera, nos chantajearía.

—Si tienes razón dijo Ron alicaído.

—Lo tengo Harry, ¡no debería haberlo olvidado!

—Está bien, ¡pero dilo ya! —exclamó Ron mientras miraba a su amiga exasperado

—Si tienes razón ella es la indicada —dijo Harry sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien hablaba Hermione.

—Si, pero de quien hablan –lanzó Ron al borde de la desesperación, al ver que sus amigos sonreían contentos.

—McGonagall también es animaga —dijo Hermione.

—Y pertenece a la orden del Fénix agregó Harry.

—Cuando hablaremos con ella, talvez la veamos en la fiesta de Bill.

—No quiero esperar tanto Ron —me gustaría ir hoy mismo, pero esperaré hasta mi cumpleaños, luego de que hagamos nuestros exámenes de aparición. Prefiero viajar en escobas, pero aparecerse es mucho más rápido y como dicen Fred y George "El tiempo es galeones". Luego de eso, fueron a la sala y agarraron sus libros, Hermione el de transformaciones avanzadas, Harry, uno de los volúmenes que le había regalado Sirius y Lupin para navidad "Magia defensiva práctica y como utilizarla contra las artes obscuras". Realizaban este ejercicio a diario, cada uno aprendía uno o dos hechizos nuevos (o más si estos eran relativamente fácil) y los practicaban y se los enseñaban a los demás, algunos de los hechizos utilizados en transformaciones, les llevaban más tiempo que los demás, sobre todo a Harry y Ron.

Ron se había vuelto especialmente hábil para los encantamientos, había mejorado mucho en estas últimas semanas, había madurado un poco y se concentraba más que antes. Harry y Hermione se sorprendían continuamente al verlo pelear con un nuevo encantamiento y persistir hasta que lograba dominarlo. Aun le costaban mucho los hechizos no verbales, pero lo seguía intentando.

Harry buscaba los mejores hechizos en los libros que le regalara Sirius, como uno en el cual, las rodillas se adherían al suelo u otro el cual, hacía que a la persona a la cual se lo arrojaban hicieran los movimientos opuestos a los que pretendían hacer. Así que, en el primer encuentro que tubo con Ron, agitó su varita y exclamó "_refringe mommentum_" y Ron que pretendía agacharse para esquivar el hechizo de Harry, hizo algo parecido a un salto y calló al suelo como un costal de papas al no poder controlar su cuerpo correctamente. Al querer erguirse, su cuerpo retorció como una lombriz en el suelo, por lo que Hermione y Harry soltaron una carcajada mientras a Ron se le ponían las orejas coloradas, síntoma este que siempre acusaba peligro. Luego, Ron al darse cuenta también el de lo cómico de la situación, comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, al tiempo que Harry movía su varita para quitar el hechizo. Aun riéndose, cuando logró levantarse, colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry y dijo:

—Por favor, enséñame esa maldición, es muy buena —dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima —es muy desconcertante, no sabes que te ocurre, ni siquiera puedes hablar —terminó con los ojos brillantes, pensando en el momento de usarlo contra algún mortifago.

Hermione se dedicaba a la materia más difícil de todas, transformaciones. Ya había logrado cambiar el color de su piel, el problema era revertir los hechizos cuando estos salían mal. Dos veces debió ir a San Mungo, una de ellas la mano izquierda le había crecido hasta el tamaño de una raqueta de tenis con un color rojo intenso. Debió permanecer un día en una sala del cuarto piso hasta que pudieron regresarle la mano hasta su estado normal.

Todos, fueron a visitarla, Ron y Harry se hallaban sentados a los lados de la cama esperando que los medimagos pudieran revertir el hechizo. Habían ido los padres de Hermione, también había pasado a visitarlos Hagrid. Los padres de Ron que sabían que se hallaba bien, pero deseaban ver a los chicos. Los gemelos, ocupados con su tienda, no habían tenido tiempo de visitarla, pero le habían enviado un perfume, que cada vez que se lo aplicaba, olía a una diferente combinación de flores.

Lupin había ido con Tonks. Luego de lo ocurrido a Bill, hacía ya casi un mes, Lupin se había dado cuenta de que resultaba inútil resistirse al amor que sentían. Tonks lo quería y rechazándola para protegerla, lo único que lograba era provocarle dolor. Tonks volvía a tener el pelo color rosa chicle y a reír por cualquier cosa.

—Te han dado problema los Dursley Harry —dijo Lupin, mientras Tonks le acariciaba la mano

—No, están aterrados —contestó Harry con una carcajada —tío Vernon vio a Ron y Hermione practicando en el cuarto —aclaró.

—Salió corriendo y tardó en volver —agregó Hermione mientras Ron hacía un gesto de beber con la mano.

Me alegro de que te la pases bien en casa e esos _muggle_s Harry, pero has pensado en que harás luego, no creo que quieras seguir ahí luego de tu cumpleaños. ¿No?

—No se bien que haré, pero seguro que me iré de ahí —sentenció —tal vez vuelva a casa de Sirius. No se bien, hay muchas cosas por hacer —suspiró Harry con tristeza.

Pero enseguida se le ocurrió una fantástica idea, que lo hizo sonreír, sabía que a sus amigos les agradaría también.

—Me gustaría que nos entrenaran, que practicaran con nosotros —les soltó Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron ampliamente por esa idea tan simple pero tan buena. Luego agregó —Ustedes son un profesor de defensaza contra las artes obscuras, el mejor que hemos tenido hasta ahora —dijo señalando a Remus —y un auror, quienes pueden ser mejor, para mejorar nuestras habilidades.

—Además pertenecen a la orden del Fénix ¿Verdad? —expresó Hermione.

—Cierto, y ambos son buenos para pelear, recordamos lo que ocurrió en el ministerio —dijo Ron, pero deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que notó la pena de Harry al recordar a su padrino.

La mirada de Lupin iba de uno a otro de los jóvenes mientras pensaba que era lo mejor, por su parte Tonks ya había decidido que era una buena idea y sonreía esperando saber cual sería su decisión.

Este finalmente miró a Tonks y le preguntó.

—¿Tú que opinas?

—Me parece una gran idea, yo por mi parte lo haré ¿y tú?

—Si, me parece bien para empezar —y miró a Harry —pero luego, tal vez debamos buscar alguien mejor que nosotros.

—Pero lo harán ¿Verdad?

—Si —respondieron Lupin y Tonks al mismo tiempo.

—¿Pero donde lo vamos a hacer Harry? —Preguntó Tonks —no creo que esos _muggle_s con los que vives sea tan amables de dejar seguir entrando más magos.

—Es cierto —dijo Hermione y agregó —y causaríamos muchos destrozos en la madriguera.

—Además debes estar protegido Harry —dijo Lupin —el innombrable quiere matarte —tal vez, como dijiste, debas volver a la casa de Sirius, sigue siendo un lugar muy seguro aunque sea horrible para vivir.

Luego de eso, se marcharon, dejando a los jóvenes solos. Luego que se hubieron ido, los medimagos habían dado con un hechizo para restaurarle la mano a la normalidad. Les dijo que esperaran una hora antes de marcharse.

De nuevo en Privet Drive, continuaron con su rutina de estudios y prácticas, aunque habían disminuido un poco la intensidad, ya que la dificultad de los hechizos había aumentado considerablemente y los peligros de errores con ellos habían aumentado notablemente.

Una mañana, cuando solo faltaban unos días para el cumpleaños de Harry, se hallaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, dentro de la carpa, cuando una masa de plumas pardas atravesó la ventana y aterrizó frente a ellos. Se trataba de una lechuza, trayendo en el pico una carta que dejo frente a Ron para luego, salir volando. Este se apresuró a abrirla y dijo:

—Es de mis padres, la leeré:

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione _

_Nos gustaría que vengan a casa el día del cumpleaños de Harry, ya que nos gustaría organizarle un pequeño cumpleaños._

_Además nos agradaría que permanecieran unos días aquí, ya que también se está organizando la boda de Bill y Fleur para el domingo 16 de agosto._

_Arthur y Molly Weasley_

—¡Deberíamos ir! —Exclamó Hermione —sería estupendo, por una vez festejarte un cumpleaños cono se debe Harry.

—Si, sería un breve descanso antes de lo que nos espera —mencionó Ron.

—Claro que iremos, y luegodel casamiento de Bill nos mudaremos al numero doce de Grimmauld Place, aunque solo sea por un breve periodo, luego veremos que hacemos —terminó Harry.

En silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que les esperaba el futuro, comenzaron a comer el desayuno que Dobby se afanaba en servirles cada mañana. Esta mañana, les había tocado jugo de calabaza, tarta de Manzana y salchichas. Mientras comían una segunda porción, llegó como todos los días una lechuza trayendo el profeta, le pusieron una moneda en la bolsita de cuero y esta partió por la ventana. Pronto Hermione se sumergió en su lectura y abandonó a los muchachos que aun seguían comiendo.

Luego de un rato, plegó el diario, colocándolo a un lado y dijo:

Es extraño, no hay noticias nuevas de ataques, ninguna noticia extraña, deben estar planeando algo los Mortifagos —mencionó Hermione molesta y se terminó de un trago su jugo de calabaza, para luego decir —tomémonos un descanso por hoy Harry, vallamos al callejón Diagon, necesito una túnica nueva.

—Además debemos comprar los regalos de bodas —agregó Ron un poco alicaído, ya que no poseía dinero para comprar siquiera una cucharita de postre.

—Podríamos comprar uno de parte de los tres ¿no? —dijo Harry para que su amigo se sintiera mejor.

—Si, pero yo no tengo dinero —dijo Ron sintiéndose cada vez peor.

—No importa, si es de los tres significa que los tres debemos participar en el regalo, ¿no? —Respondió Harry y agregó —yo lo compro, Hermione escribe la carta y tú lo envuelves y lo llevas, ¿Qué te parece? —terminó sencillamente Harry.

—Si, está bien —dijo Ron con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero debemos mandarle una carta a Bill, para que retire mi dinero —agregó Harry —así, haremos más rápido.

Luego de escribir apresuradamente una nota, fue hasta la percha en la cual se encontraba Hedwig y le dijo:

—Esta carta es para Bill, apresúrate.

La hermosa lechuza blanca pestaño asintiendo y salió volando por la ventana. A la hora regresaba con la respuesta de Bill que decía:

_Me encantará hacerte ese favor Harry. Los espero luego del medio día._

_Cuídense mucho._

_Saludos Bill_

Salieron cerca del medio día, no sin antes mandar a Dobby a revisar si había alguien de aspecto extraño merodeando por los alrededores. Cuando éste les informó que no había nadie cerca se dispusieron a salir. Bajaron en silencio por las escaleras que daban a la sala de los Dursley, en aquel momento no se hallaba nadie en casa, tío Vernon se hallaba en el trabajo y Duddley con sus amigotes «seguro que molestando a alguien más chico» se dijo Harry y tía Petunia siempre trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa mientras los chicos se hallaban en ella.

Ya en la casa era un hermoso día, y en la calle solo había unos pocos niños jugando en algunos de los cuidados jardines de esa calle. Se aproximaron a la calle y Hermione alzó su varita, y hubo un fuerte "PUM" al aparecer el autobús noctámbulo.

Un joven rubio de aspecto engreído los recibió diciendo:

—Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, ¿adonde se dirigen? –inquirió el joven.

—Al caldero chorreante —dijo Ron mientras Harry se hacía el distraído y miraba para otro lado para no llamar la atención.

Subieron rápidamente, Hermione se ocupó de pagar el pasaje de los tres mientras los muchachos se dirigían al fondo. El autobús, se hallaba casi vacío, ya que la gente casi no salía de sus casas de tan asustada que se encontraba.

A los pocos segundos de sentarse, llegó Hermione diciendo:

—Dice que en unos quince minutos llegaremos, ya que hay poca gente —mientras decía eso, el autobús, arrancaba dando un estruendoso "PUM" por lo cual Hermione cayó sobre Ron, por lo que rieron alegres.

Harry miraba melancólico por la ventana, soñando despierto, diciéndose una y mil veces no, que por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, era mejor así. Pero de todos modos, seguía dudando. Dando nuevamente un fuerte "PUM", el autobús frenó nuevamente, por lo que Harry rodó por el suelo mientras Ron le decía:

—Despierta Harry, dice el conductor que la próxima es la nuestra.

Para Harry la voz parecía venir desde muy lejos, pero el golpe finalmente lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

—Ehhm! ¿Nos bajamos? —preguntó con aire de estar perdido mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, llegamos al caldero chorreante —contestó el joven que ocupaba el puesto que alguna vez ocupase Stan Shumpiuke, aquel joven lleno de granos que el ministerio había llevado preso, pretendiendo que hacía algo por dar caza a los Mortifagos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacía la puerta del autobús, antes de bajar, Ron recorrió con la vista a todas las personas que pasaban cerca del autobús.

—Vamos —dijo —parecen ser solo _muggle_s.

Los tres bajaron y penetraron al caldero chorreante, además de Tom el dueño, solo había un mago presente, que se sobresaltó con la entrada de los muchachos, pero enseguida, volvió su atención a su Whisky de fuego.

Se acercaron al tabernero y Harry que ya había estado muchas veces ahí, tomó la palabra.

—Hola Tom, ¿como has estado?, necesitamos una mesa y algo de comer.

—Pasen para atrás es más privado —les dijo indicándoles una puerta y luego agregó —Igual no creo que importe, no hay nadie que los oiga —Terminó, meneando la cabeza, mientras miraba el prácticamente vacío recinto —en una media hora les llevo la comida —Les indico finalmente mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa bastante usada, pero incomparablemente limpia.

Luego de sentarse en el desierto salón, comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que debían hacer.

—Primero, deberíamos ir a ver a Bill —dijo Hermione —tu debes ir a buscar tu dinero y yo necesito cambiar el mío.

—Luego vallamos a comprar los libros, las túnicas y las otras cosas —siguió Harry.

—Después vallamos a ver que tal les va a Fred y George con el negocio ¿no? —agregó Ron.

—Y yo debo comprar algo de ropa _muggle_ —dijo Harry y agregó —la ropa vieja de Duddley ya se cae a pedazos —terminó con una sonrisa —yo también deberé cambiar algunos galeones.

Luego de eso, llegó Tom el cantinero, trayendo una enorme bandeja con cerveza de manteca, vasos, platos, una fuente con pollo asado y otra con papas. Luego de acomodar todo en la mesa, les dijo:

—Si necesitan algo mas, solo llamen, es un gusto volver a tener clientes en estos tiempos, sobre todo tu Harry —antes de dar media vuelta para irse les dijo —luego les traigo el postre —diciendo esto, dio media vuelta salió hacia la parte delantera del caldero chorreante.

Comieron bastante rápido, ya que debían hacer varias cosas. Cuando finalizaban la comida, Tom entró nuevamente trayendo un enorme pastel que dejo sobre la mesa, cargo los platos en la bandeja y se los llevo. Pero regresó pronto, trayendo tres tasas de café y crema para cada uno.

Satisfechos, los muchachos se levantaron, pagaron a Tom por el suculento almuerzo y salieron a la parte trasera del caldero chorreante, cruzaron el breve patio y tocaron con la varita el ladrillo que habría la puerta que daba al callejón Diagon. Al igual que el año pasado, había poca gente y esta parecía tener cara de pánico y se desplazaba en grupos para sentirse protegida.

Se dirigieron hacia Gringotts, donde Bill ya los esperaba en la puerta. Este los abrazó uno a uno y le pasó a Harry la bolsa de oro. Luego los acompañó hasta las cajas, para que Hermione cambiara el dinero _Muggle_ por galeones y Harry Los galeones por dinero _Muggle_ Ya que no sabían cuantos galeones había en un Euro (un Galeón equivale aproximadamente a 7,4 euros).

Luego Bill se despidió diciendo:

—Nos vemos en unos días en la Madriguera, cuídense mucho. Se que pueden defenderse solos muy bien, pero igual tengan cuidado —luego se dio media vuelta y entró al Banco.

Los muchachos, se dirigieron a la tienda de Madame Malkin donde Harry se compró dos túnicas una de color azul noche y otra de color verde musgo y compró otras dos a Ron que no sabía como agradecerle. Hermione también compró una túnica de un precioso color magenta.

Salieron entraron a una tienda donde vendían ropa _muggle_, pero era francamente espantosa, como solía ser la ropa que usaban los magos que trataban de pasar por _muggle_s. Por lo cual decidieron que cuando se fueran deberían pasar por una tienda _muggle_.

Riendo aun por la ropa horrible de la tienda, entraron a otra, donde compraron pergaminos y tinta. Luego pasaron por el emporio de la lechuza para comprar unas golosinas para Pigwedgeon y Hedwig.

Pasaron por Flourish and Blotts, donde buscaron nuevos libros, encontraron dos interesantes, _"Hechizos curativos simples: cura tus raspaduras y moretones"_ y _"compendio de hechizos para proteger el hogar"_. No sabían que libros elegir.

—Tal vez debamos consultar con alguien —dijo Hermione.

Luego Harry pagó los libros y salieron a la calle, subieron por esta hasta llegar al local de los gemelos. No se detuvieron a mirar la vidriera, que como siempre tenia un surtido de sus artículos más vistosos y los más nuevos.

Al entrar se hallaron en un local atestado de gente comprando, que parecía desmentir la poca gente que había fuera. Con dificultad se fueron desplazando hacia la zona de cajas, donde suponían que se hallarían los gemelos.

Entre la gente divisaron una mata de pelo rojizo. Cuando pudieron llegar hasta el, vieron que era Fred, que se hallaba momentáneamente ocupado con la caja registradora. Al verlos exclamó:

—Hermanito, ¿Como han pasado el verano? —Sin dejarlo responder preguntó —¿Te gustó el perfume que te enviamos Hermione?, ¿Y tu Harry como has estado?, tenemos algunas cosas para ustedes.

Los tres se quedaron mirándolo asombrado por la avalancha de preguntas, preguntándose que responder primero. La primera en tomar la palabra fue Hermione diciendo:

—Gracias por el perfume, es muy especial. Hemos pasado un buen verano en casa de los tíos de Harry, aunque un poco encerrados.

—No vemos la hora de marcharnos —aseguró Ron.

—Nos avisó Bill que tal vez pasaran —dijo George, que salía del cuarto trasero del local, con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó y estrecho la mano de Harry con energía.

—Verity, por favor ven, hasta cargo de la caja llamó Fred —debemos hablar con nuestros amigos.

Luego George los precedió cruzando la cortina, tras el cruzaron Ron, Hermione y Harry seguidos de Fred.

Luego de cerrar la cortina, Fred comenzó a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas Harry que el año pasado te hable de unos sombreros escudos, capas y guantes protectores?

—Si, lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que me vería ridículo con no de esos sombreros.

—Si lo sabemos —se apresuró a contestar George —por eso preparamos finalmente los guantes y las capas.

—Aun no los sacaremos a la venta —siguió Fred —ya que por alguna razón son más difíciles de hacer. Pero en unos meses lo haremos —continuó —pero serán todos rojos, como una distinción nuestra y para que se sepan que son guantes protectores Weasley…

—Pero los primeros los hicimos negros, especialmente para ustedes —dijo George —Aun cuando saquemos nuestras capas y guantes protectores, nadie sabrá que ustedes los tienen…

—Por el color —terminó la frase Fred —los que hagamos para el publico en general, no se podrán cambiar de color, o perderán el escudo, los de ustedes sí. Eso también te servirá para inutilizar las capas y guantes de enemigos, solo debes cambiarles el color a sus capas y se inutilizaran. Esperamos que les gusten —terminó mientras su hermano ponía en las manos de casa uno de ellos.

Cuando Harry sin habla, llevaba una mano al bolsillo, Fred lo detuvo diciendo:

—Ya te he dicho Harry, tu aquí no pagas, no olvidamos lo que hiciste por nosotros…

—Se nos olvidaba —agregó George —si usas los guantes junto con la capa, la protección es mayor que si usas solo la capa o los guantes. Y si utilizas ambos y a su vez realizas un encantamiento deflector, la protección aumenta aun mucho más —terminó George.

—Pero eso no lo sabrá mucha gente —puntualizó Fred.

—Estamos trabajando en un escudo más poderoso –pero eso llevará tiempo —le dijo George.

Al fin pudo contestar Harry.

—No se que decirles, esto nos será de utilidad —dijo y les estrecho la mano afectuosamente a ambos —muchas gracias, espero verlos a ambos en mi cumpleaños —dijo Harry —espero que sea el primer festejo decente de cumpleaños —añadió en tono esperanzado —pero seguro que será mejor que cualquiera de los cumpleaños con los Dursley.

—No conseguirás que faltemos Harry —dijo Fred.

—Por supuesto que iremos —dijo George —iríamos aunque fuera en Azkaban.

—Sobre todo ahora que no están los dementores —agregó Fred con una sonrisa y luego dijo —además ya hemos comprado tus regalos.

—Pero deberás esperar para verlos —terminó George con una sonrisa.

—No se molesten —dijo Harry emocionado —solo quiero que vallan. Además, ¿Las capas no eran regalos de cumpleaños?

—Claro que no, esas solo eran para que no los pesquen desprevenidos —terció George.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Harry —pero saben que no les di el premio del torneo de los tres magos para recibir nada a cambió.

—Lo sabemos perfectamente —le dijo Fred.

—Te lo damos porque te apreciamos y estamos agradecidos. Además no queremos que te ocurra nada y tampoco a ellos —dijo señalando a Ron y a Hermione.

En ese momento se oyó una vos proveniente del otro lado de la cortina que decía:

—Señores Weasley, necesito saber cual es el precio de los nuevos Magifuegos Weasley y cuando entra el nuevo embarque de Pufpigmeos.

—Ya vamos Christopher —dijo George sacando la cabeza por la cortina.

Los gemelos saludaron a los muchachos y dieron media vuelta para irse, pero antes de salir, Fred se volvió y dijo:

—Tengan cuidado, hay rumores de que hay Mortifagos en el callejón Diagon con el aspecto de otras personas. Antes de salir, sería bueno que se pusieran la capa.

Luego, dando media vuelta salió por la puerta, dejándolos muy preocupados, ya que no era común en los gemelos pensar en el peligro.

Salieron al bullicio de la atestada tienda. Dieron una vuelta por esta, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry tomó tres plumas que se recargaban solas de tinta y unas orejas extensibles. Mientras los gemelos se hallaban regañando a un niño, Harry se apresuró hasta la caja y los pagó. Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione miraban que no lo vieran.

Luego de despedirse, se pusieron las nuevas capas y salieron a la vacía calle. Fueron hasta la tienda de escobas y Harry compró una para Hermione, para cuando no desearan aparecerse. Luego se dirigieron al caldero chorreante. Salieron y caminaron un par de calles hasta hallar una tienda de ropa _Muggle_. Allí, Harry compró dos jeans, algunas remeras y medias, ropa interior y todo lo necesario al fin, por primera vez nuevo y de su talle y no la vieja ropa de Duddley que le iba como bolsa de papas. Luego salió y compró dos pares de zapatillas. Cuando ya obscurecía, se internaron en un callejón lateral desierto de gente.

Hermione y Ron se agarraron uno a cada brazo de Harry y este se apareció en el patio trasero de la casa de los Dursley.

Cuando entraron en la sala (los Dursley hicieron de cuenta que no los vieron llegar por aparición, pero parecían un poco molestos) se oía a la comentarista del noticiero.

—Han atacado al primer ministro. Un grupo reducido de personas aun no identificadas, habría irrumpido en la sede del ministerio y habría tratado de penetrar en el despacho del primer ministro.

»Sus esfuerzos de atacar al primer ministro, habrían dado frutos, de no ser por el heroico accionar de su secretario…

Los jóvenes no oyeron más de la noticia, ya que penetraron en el cuarto de Harry.

El día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, llegó la lechuza que llegaba a diario trayendo _el Profeta_, cuando Hermione lo desplegó para leerlo, vio el titular y dijo:

—¿Recuerdan el ataque al ministerio que oímos anoche en el noticiero _muggle_?, ¡fueron Mortifagos!

Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer el artículo.

ATAQUE AL PRIMER MINISTRO _MUGGLE_

_Al parecer ayer por la tarde, tres Mortifagos no identificados penetraron en el ministerio muggle. Se presume que trataban de controlar al primer ministro muggle._

_El intento habría sido frustrado por un auror que se hallaba presente en el lugar cumpliendo con el papel de secretario del primer ministro muggle._

_Al parecer el primer ministro Rufus Scrimgeur, previendo esta situación, habría colocado en esa estratégica posición al experimentado auror Kingsley Shacklebolt que resistió heroicamente hasta que recibió refuerzos…_

—Uhf —exclamó Ron —así que eso era lo que pasó.

—Que bueno que no han logrado controlar al primer ministro —se apresuró a decir Hermione en tono preocupado.

—Es lo primero bueno que debe haber hecho Scrimgeur desde que es primer ministro —dijo Harry con desdén —pero que bueno que se encontraba allí Kingsley, es un gran Mago. Cuando estemos un poco más preparados, deberíamos hablar con el para ver que tal peleamos.

—Esa es una gran idea Harry —dijo Ron con entusiasmo —seguro que el nos podría enseñar muchas cosas también.

—Si, puede ser —dijo Hermione — pero primero veamos a Lupin y a Tonks.

—Pero por ahora practicando entre nosotros por lo menos podremos ser un poco más rápidos —dijo Harry —ahora creo que podríamos ir comenzando la practica, ¿No?

Se levantaron, salieron de la carpa y se dispusieron a realizar sus prácticas diarias mientras Dobby se ocupaba de las tareas diarias como la cocina y la ropa.

**Thorio2002: Espero que si alguien lo lee deje algún comentario, aunque sea diciendo qu lo leyó para saber si sigo escribiendo o me retiro ignominiosamente.**

33


	2. Largas charlas primera Parte

_Primera parte del capítulo 2_

Largas charlas

El día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, los tres se dispusieron para el viaje a la madriguera. Debido a la cantidad de cosas que deberían llevar, no podrían aparecerse, y en la casa de los Dursley no había red Flu, por lo cual deberían volar. La madriguera quedaba un poco lejos, pero esperaban no tener problemas.

Prepararon sus baúles temprano ya que saldrían antes de media noche, para no ser vistos volando y salir mientras aun estaban protegidos. Luego de preparar el equipaje, ayudaron a Dobby a limpiar la carpa ya que esperaban no usarla por algún tiempo, luego se fueron a dormir ya exhaustos durante la tarde, para no tener mucho sueño en la noche.

Pese a lo cansado que se hallaban, a Harry le costo dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Ya no sabía que estaba bien, solo sabía que no soportaría que le sucediera algo malo por su culpa. Aunque una vocecita le decía "ya se encuentra en peligro" y si la mantenía alejada, tal vez también le hiciera daño por alejarse y además, el no estaría ahí para protegerla.

La resolución que sentía hace tan poco, luego del funeral de Dumbledore comenzaba a disiparse. Se decía que ya Voldemort, debería saber quienes eran cercanos a el. Sobre todo Ginny, Malfoy se lo debió contar todo, su noviazgo con Ginny, su amistad con Ron y Hermione. Su estancia repetida en la casa de los Weasley. Era tonto pensar que podría más en peligro de lo que ya estaba por su causa. Talvez la única forma era que se halle oculta en un lugar seguro…

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Se levantaron luego de anochecer y tomaron una cena rápida y se apresuraron a desarmar la carpa, lo cual no costó demasiado tiempo, ya que emplearon la magia y guardarla junto a las últimas cosas que restaba guardar.

—Dobby… —comenzó Harry —Dobby, necesito que subas al techo y mires alrededor de la casa y veas si hay alguien vigilando, no deseo que nos vean irnos.

—Señor será un placer —respondió el elfo entusiasmado.

—Luego baja y te diré lo que harás luego.

Acomodaron los baúles en una sola pila, luego Harry sacó su varita y se sirvió de ella para bajarlos sin hacer ruido por las escaleras. Ron tomó las jaulas de las lechuzas (que fueron enviadas volando por delante) y Hermione con la jaula de viaje de Crookshanks, que bufaba nerviosa dentro. Antes de salir deshizo el encantamiento que agrandaba la el cuarto y bajo tras sus amigos a la sala.

Esperaron un momento hasta que Dobby finalmente regresó y les dijo:

—Señor, solo una persona salió de una casa, pero ya se alejó.

—Bien hecho Dobby —lo felicitó Harry —nosotros ahora iremos a casa de Ron. Lo que quiero saber es si tú podrás llegar, si sabrás llegar.

—Claro que si señor, Harry Potter señor, no habrá ninguna dificultad. El señor Harry Potter es muy amable de preocuparse por Dobby señor.

—Eso me alegra Dobby, así podrás hacerme otro pequeño trabajo. Es decir, si es que quieres.

—Dobby estará encantadote ayudar al señor Harry Potter —chilló Dobby alegre.

—Bien. Dobby, lo que quiero es que vuelvas al techo a vigilar si hay alguien observando, y te quedes vigilando hasta diez minutos después de que ya no seamos visibles y veas si había alguien observando. Tal vez, si hay alguien que se encuentra invisible aparezca luego de que ya no nos vean. Luego ve a la madriguera, esa es la casa de Ron y lleva nuestras cosas con tigo —le aclaró Harry —y espéranos ahí.

»Toma esta carta, es para Molly —dijo Harry dándole un pedazo de pergamino doblado —ella es la madre de Ron, ahí le explica quien eres y que llegaremos durante la madrugada.

Por toda respuesta, Dobby tomó la carta de Harry la metió bajo su gorro y desapareció, reapareciendo en el techo de una casa vecina

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Harry al ver la señal del elfo sobre la casa vecina —hermione, cuando hayamos montado en las escobas tu nos desilusionas a ron y a mi, pero debes dejar una pequeña porción sin desilusionar en mi, para que puedan seguirme. Luego ron te lo hará a ti, así será más difícil que nos vean.

»Cerca de la madriguera si no nos sigue nadie descendemos y revertimos el hechizo desilusionador a si cuando nos vean llegar no se asustaran —dijo mirándolos serio —volaremos tan rápido como podamos —dijo pensativo —no estoy tan seguro que sea lo mejor volar en lugar de aparecernos. Pero creo que si preparan algún ataque para después de media noche es posible que hayan puesto algún escudo antiaparición. Pero como no se en que momento finaliza la protección es mejor que nos vallamos ahora que estamos seguros que todavía esta y que nadie espera que todavía nos vallamos. Como una vez escuche, para engañar a tus enemigos, también debes engañar a tus amigos, por eso no le dije a nadie que íbamos a volar esta noche hacia la madriguera. Si lo hubiéramos hecho si lo hubiéramos hecho tendríamos aquí a la mitad de la orden del fénix y seguramente varios mortifagos.

»No les había dicho antes para no preocuparlos, pero le mande un mensaje a Remus diciendo que la protección finalizaba mañana a las dos de la tarde, según me había dicho Dumbledor, y el me respondió diciendo que estarían aquí para protegerme hasta llegar a destino que sería el número doce de Grimmauld place. Espero que si alguien intercepto a Hedwig no este esperando que emprendamos el viaje ahora. Eso lo hice para despistar. —Luego de un minuto dijo. —Bueno salgamos y esperemos que todo salga bien.

Cuando salieron al patio trasero, Dobby les hizo una señal de que estaba todo bien.

—Montemos las escobas —les susurro —ya saben que hacer.

Estaba oscuro, ya que estaba nublado, lo que ocultaría su viaje. En ese momento los tres patearon el suelo y se elevaron velozmente. Hasta superar la capa de nubes que se encontraba bastante baja. Una vez superada, vieron el cielo tachonado de estrellas, aunque estaban un poco húmedos estaban bien abrigados, a instancias de Harry, que ya había tenido esa experiencia dos años atrás.

Harry estaba puramente feliz, su capa ondeaba a su espalda, el viento azotaba su cara y pronto vería a Ginny…

Ginny, no veía la hora de llegar a la madriguera, aunque disfrutaba enormemente este vuelo junto a sus mejores amigos luego de casi dos meses de tener los pies en el suelo.

Cuando aun faltaba como una hora de viaje y al no notar que nadie los siguiera descendieron y quitaron el encantamiento desilusionador ya que a Hermione y ron les costaba seguirlo en la oscuridad.

La luna apenas se elevaba en el horizonte cuando divisaron a lo lejos la madriguera, por lo cual, comenzaron a descender lentamente. Era ya pasada las dos de mañana cuando tocaron tierra en el patio de la madriguera. Junto a la puerta estaba esperándolos Dobby y una mujer bajita y rolliza, era la madre de Ron.

—Ron cariño, como has estado —decía al tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo y lo llenaba de besos. Luego mirando a Harry y Hermione dijo —como han estado Harry, Hermione —y les dio un caluroso abrazo también a ellos, no los esperaba aquí, Remus me mando una lechuza ayer diciendo que los iban a acompañar mañana a Grimmauld place, no que vendrían aquí.

—Hemos estado bien mamá —respondió Ron mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara con la manga —pero eso que mañana iríamos a Grimmauld fue una táctica de harry para que nadie supiera que estábamos por irnos y nadie estuviera en peligro.

La Sra. Weasley los miró a los tres de arriba abajo apreciando su estado y terminó diciendo:

—No deberían haber hecho eso, fue peligroso e imprudente — les dijo con el seño fruncido, pero luego sonrió y dijo —pero ya están aquí y a salvo, ya le mandaré a Remus una lechuza avisándole. Por otro lado, creí que los vería delgados, como llega Harry cuando pasa una temporada en casa de sus tíos, pero creo que han aumentado algún que otro kilo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa —no creo que hayan aumentado de peso comiendo la comida de los tíos de Harry, ¿verdad?

—No mamá, Dobby llego hace un par de semanas, quería trabajar para Harry y el accedió.

—Harry Potter ha sido muy amable con Dobby señora —chilló Dobby con vos aguda a los pies de la señora Weasley.

—Llegó hace un par de horas Harry —dijo la señora Weasley mirando al elfo —traía una carta tuya, me dio un susto horrible. Se apareció con sus baúles, justo delante de mí aunque se supone que ahora nadie puede aparecerse aquí.

—Creo que se debe a que es un elfo domestico —le dijo Harry —en Hogwartz nadie puede aparecerse, pero sin embargo el puede aparecerse sin mas. ¿Pero que hacía despierta? ¿Nos estaba esperando?

—No, esperaba a Arthur que llegó hace como una hora. Tuvo una larga noche. Pero pasen chicos, está haciendo un esfuerzo por esperarlos despiertos antes de irse a dormir unas horas antes de volver al ministerio —dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Mientras entraban agregó —pero volverá temprano para el cumpleaños de Harry.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con un mago flaco, calvo y de pelo rojizo. Se le notaba el cansancio en los ojos detrás de las gafas.

Los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y cara de sueño diciendo:

—Como haaaan estaaaado —dijo en medio de un bostezo, que parecía le iba a desencajar la mandíbula y agregó —¿Les gusto la carpa que les compré? No costó muy cara, pero era bastante amplia, me pareció que con ella podrían estar cómodos en cualquier sitio, incluso entre _muggle_s, por fuera no la diferenciarías.

—Si, estuvo muy bien papá, es cómoda.

—Me alegro de verlos chicos —dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras daba otro bostezo —pero mejor, me voy a dormir, a la tarde los veo.

—Adiós señor Weasley —dijo Harry estrechando su mano. Luego cuando el Sr. Weasley se marchaba, se dio vuelta buscando a Dobby que se hallaba tras el y le preguntó:

—Dobby, ¿alguien vio nuestra partida?

—No señor, Dobby cree que nadie ha visto partir al señor Harry Potter y sus amigos de la casa de sus tíos.

—¿Que sucedió Dobby? Por que dices que crees que nadie nos vio.

—Dobby oyó un ruido señor, pero luego solo vio un gato que corría señor.

—Bien Dobby, has hecho bien tu trabajo —dijo sonriéndole —aquí no tendrás mucho trabajo, pero puedes ayudar a la señora Weasley en lo que ella te pida.

Luego subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a dejar los baúles y bajaron a tomar una cena tardía más sustanciosa. Cuando regresaron a la cocina, ya los esperaba un plato lleno de salchichas, tostadas, huevos y jugo. Mientras bajaban se oyó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, era Ginny que aun tenía cara de sueño. Al ver a Harry sonrió y bajo de un salto los últimos escalones para abrazarlo.

—¿Como has estado? —pregunto Harry.

—Bien, pero bastante aburrida, no he tenido mucho que hacer —respondió con una sonrisa luego saludó a Ron y a Hermione.

—Vamos a dormir un rato —dijo Hermione que aunque hubieran dormido algo durante la tarde tenia sueño —luego de levantarnos veremos que hacer.

Se levantaron tarde, el sol estaba alto. La señora Weasley ya los esperaba con el desayuno, que se apresuraron a disfrutar. Luego de desayunar se fueron al campo cercano a jugar Quidditch. Jugaron varias horas, cambiando los equipos frecuentemente ya que Hermione era pésima y no parecía que fuera a mejorar en un futuro cercano.

Aun faltaba una hora para el momento en que la Sra. Weasley les había dicho que debían regresar para el almuerzo. Dobby les había traído una jarra de limonada. Como siempre que se hallaba cerca de Ginny, Harry olvidaba su resolución, que además, en el último tiempo era menos firme. Descansaban bajo un frondoso árbol pensando en que hacer.

—Ginny, ¿Qué tan bien te defiendes? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo se… no he tenido muchas oportunidades de practicar con alguien. En el colegio los duelos están prohibidos y como aun soy menor…

—Pero si puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio —la corrigió Harry —por lo menos estando con nosotros puedes hacerlo. El ministerio puede detectar la magia, pero no quien la realiza —dijo mirándola con cariño —lo dejan a cuidado de los padres, no pueden saber si la magia la realizó un mago adulto o uno menor de edad. Recuerdas lo que pasó en el ministerio, creo que deberíamos haber tenido parvadas de lechuza, estábamos haciendo magia fuera del colegio. Hace dos años me detectaron porque estaba en un barrio _muggle_ rodeado de _muggle_s y antes Dobby hizo el hechizo "levitador" y me lo achacaron a mí, porque no había ningún mago. Todo el verano hice magia, y los lleve en aparición conjunta —dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione que asentían a lo que decía Harry.

La indignación de Ginny era evidente. No podía creer que todos esos años podría haber hecho magia, siempre que sus padres no la vieran… Miraba a uno y a otro con cara de incredulidad.

Entonces Harry dijo:

—Prueba, toma mi varita, siempre podemos decir que ellos cometieron un error si no es cierto.

Ginny tomó la varita de Harry dubitativa, pero al ver la sonrisa de Harry, ella también sonrió y exclamó «¡Especto patronum!» y un animal de forma plateada salió de la varia, era un reluciente Fénix plateado. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del árbol antes de disolverse en una nube de humo plateado.

—Te felicito —dijo Harry radiante —cuando lo intentaste en el E.D., no lo habías logrado.

—Es que tengo un "pensamiento muy, muy feliz" en este momento —y luego de decir esto lo besó.

Ron miró para otro lado, no le gustaba a su hermana ver a su hermana besarse, pero hizo lo propio con Hermione.

Regresaron lentamente a la casa para el almuerzo. Luego se pusieron a preparar la casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Sacaron las mesas y muchas sillas, vendrían muchos, los hermanos de Ginny y Ron, Lupin y Tonks y otros de la orden del fénix. También llegaría desde Rumania Charlie el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, vendría de vacaciones por unas semanas para el cumpleaños de Harry y la boda de Bill.

Por la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados que charlaban en el patio animadamente bajo los carteles de "feliz cumpleaños Harry Potter" colgados por Dobby.

El último en llegar fue el Sr. Weasley, retrasado por su trabajo. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó la cena, el clima era muy alegre, todos charlaban y reían. Al finalizar la cena la Sra. Weasley trajo el enorme pastel que había preparado ayudada por Dobby.

Harry estaba feliz, junto con el pastel comenzaron a entregarle los regalos. Lupin y Tonks le regalaron un mapa mágico. En el cual, le dijo aparecían todos los lugares que conocía Lupin y aparecerían todos los lugares que no estaban y que Harry conociera.

—Espero que te sea útil —dijo Lupin —a mi me ha prestado buenos servicios.

—Gracias Remus, me será muy útil.

Luego fue el turno de Charlie de entregarle el obsequio a Harry. Cuando Harry lo abrió se encontró con una enorme garra de dragón, que tenía tallado en uno de sus lados un colacuerno que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo una diminuta imagen de Harry volando sobre su saeta de fuego.

Bill y Fleur le regalaron una bolsa para las monedas, que era poco más grande que un puño, pero que por dentro era muy grande. Cuando Fleur se la entregó, le dijo:

—Toma Haggy… para que el dinego no te ocupe espacio. Podgas teneg una gesegva de dinego con tigo y nadie lo sabga.

—Muchas gracias dijo Harry —será útil, no tener que ir seguido a Gringotts.

Luego le toco el turno a Ojoloco, cuando se acercó le dijo:

—Chico, veo que aun llevas la varita en el bolsillo trasero —gruñó Moody, luego metiendo la mano en el bolsillo sacó un cinturón de cuero negro de dragón —toma esto —dijo tendiéndole el cinturón —tiene un lugar para la varita, queda oculta.

—¡Gracias Ojoloco! Pero no era necesario.

—Créeme, era necesario —gruñó —estarás mejor con ese cinturón.

Luego se fue a charlar con el Sr. Weasley. Los gemelos, le dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y una preciosa chaqueta de piel de dragón.

—Esperamos que sea de tu talle Harry, le preguntamos a mamá, la pedimos especialmente, es piel de colacuerno húngaro, hará juego con ese cinturón que nos dijo Ojoloco te regalaría.

Harry se la probó, le quedaba bien, de hecho muy bien parecía hacer resaltar el color verde de sus ojos.

—Que hermosa chaqueta —dijo Ron, que se acercó para ver que le regalaban sus hermanos —¡te queda muy bien! —Exclamó viéndolo con envidia.

—Papá y mamá tienen algo especial para ti —dijo Fred con una sonrisa señalándolos con la cabeza.

Los padres de Ron se aproximaron y le tendieron una pequeña caja.

—Esperamos que te guste Harry —dijo el señor Weasley —has hecho mucho por nuestra familia, además te consideramos como a un hijo.

Harry abrió el paquete, era un reloj plateado, parecido al que habían regalado a Ron, pero en lugar de estrellas tenía unas pequeñas Snichs doradas para marcar la hora.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Weasley —agradeció Harry con los ojos húmedos y le tendió la mano. La Sra. Weasley le dio un abrazo y un beso húmedo. Harry agregó —y a usted también Sra. Weasley, los quiero mucho.

Luego le tocó el turno a Ginny que traía un pequeño paquetito con un pequeño moño rosa.

—Toma Harry, esto es para que siempre me lleves con tigo.

Harry se apresuró a abrir el paquetito, que era un pequeño cubo de cristal que cabía en la palma de la mano.

—Apóyalo en tu mano —aconsejo Ginny.

Cuando Harry lo hizo, apareció la sonriente imagen de Ginny que lo miraba desde el cubo, parecía una foto en movimiento, pero era tridimensional.

—Ahora dalo vuelta.

Al hacerlo apareció otra foto de ella que lo saludaba. Harry probó las diferentes caras y una a una fueron apareciendo diferentes imágenes de Ginny en diferentes lugares sonriéndole.

Luego Ginny le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Ahora apóyalo en la mesa y toca la parte superior con la varita.

Así lo hizo Harry, y desde el cubo se proyectó una imagen de Ginny a tamaño real igual a la que se hallaba en el cubo y a la que se hallaba frente a el.

Harry no sabía que decir, unos cuantos invitados curiosos miraban la escena sonriendo. No sabía que decir, pero estuvo a punto de darle un beso, pero se contuvo a último momento debido a toda la gente que se hallaba mirando. Se daba cuenta de que el regalo era muy comprometedor y que tal vez no empeorara nada dándole un beso. Pero solo le dio un beso en la mejilla prometiéndole en un susurro agradecerle luego como era debido.

Kingsley le entregó un reflector de enemigos de bolsillo diciéndole con voz grave:

—No queremos que los Mortifagos te sorprendan.

Otros le regalaron detectores de tenebrismo, golosinas, medias y otras cosas que Harry fue agradeciendo uno por uno con la voz un poco tomada por la emoción. Dobby le había obsequiado unos guantes de color púrpura y blanco para el invierno.

Los últimos en entregar sus regalos fueron Ron y Hermione que le dieron un paquetito.

—¿Es de los dos? —preguntó Harry suponiendo correctamente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hermione —ábrelo.

Así lo hizo Harry, descubriendo en su interior una navaja.

—Pensamos que como se te estropeó la que te regaló Sirius, te vendría bien otra —respondió Ron a la mirada de Harry.

—Además de poder abrir puertas y desatar nudos —agregó Hermione —esta puede proyectar una imagen tuya en movimiento hasta a diez metros de distancia de la navaja, esperamos que te guste.

—Si, me encanta —respondió Harry —y además es pequeña y fácil de llevar oculta, creo que será muy útil.

Luego Harry mandó a Dobby a traer las botellas de hidromiel añejadas en barriles de roble que le había comprado a madame Rosmerta, que libre ya del hechizo imperius, se hallaba nuevamente en las tres escobas en Hogsmeade.

Todos disfrutaron de esa deliciosa bebida, mientras charlaban amenamente o discutían en susurros sobre las últimas desapariciones.

Como ya era tarde, varios de los magos poco a poco se fueron marchando luego de saludar a Harry y a los Weasley. Finalmente, solo quedaron los Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Fleur con Bill, Harry y Hermione. Entre todos se ocuparon de guardar las cosas y limpiar lo que hacía falta. Luego de acomodar todo, los últimos en marcharse fueron Lupin y Tonks que dieron un fuerte abrazo a Harry en el patio antes de desaparecer.

Como eran muchos, Harry decidió que se hallarían todos mucho más cómodos si armaban la carpa y así lo hicieron tras sacar la mesa y los carteles colgados por Dobby. Los padres de Ron, trataron de insistir en que era mejor en que se quedaran en la casa, pero no lo decían muy convencidos, sobre todo el señor Weasley, que la había comprado y sabía que era grande y cómoda.

Ésta vez, como ocurrió otras veces este verano, Hermione y Ron pasaron la noche juntos en la misma habitación, hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche.

Harry ya había dejado de oír el murmullo de sus voces y se encontraba recostado viendo por la ventana cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la carpa, por lo que tomó su varita, se puso los anteojos y se aproximó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, vio a Ginny que se aproximaba llevando su escoba.

—Buen cumpleaños, ¿verdad Harry? —dijo como si no fuera extraño que llegara escoba en mano a esas horas de la noche.

—Si muy bueno —dijo Harry conteniéndose de expresar la alegría que sentía. Para luego agregar —me agradó mucho tu regalo, lo tengo junto a mi cama —dijo señalando.

En una pequeña mesita junto a la cama de Harry podía verse el pequeño cubo con una imagen de Ginny sonriendo y saludando.

Ginny cambió de expresión, lo que sorprendió a Harry, de verla tan sería, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ella le dijo:

—Harry, se que no quieres que me suceda nada —dijo aproximándose —pero no me interesa, te necesito, necesito estar con tigo —terminó abrazándolo.

Harry pensaba a toda prisa, era cierto que alejándose de ella lo que pretendía era que no recibiera daño —«"pero igual que Lupin, lo único que logro es dañarla"» pensó. No sabía que responder. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea «"Tal vez, si lo mantenemos en estricto secreto"», «"Pero primero le debo contar todo, debe saber todo lo que sucede"» y le dijo:

—Ginny, tal vez podamos estar juntos —dijo en voz baja —pero antes debes saber unas cosas, que confío en que no se las dirás a nadie. Nadie puede saberlo.

—Está bien —dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos —pero digas lo que digas no conseguirás que me aleje de ti.

—No quiero que te alejes, nunca quise realmente alejarte, quiero que estés segura. Pero quiero que sepas en la situación en que me encuentro. Temo por ti, temo que Voldemort te use para llegar a mí —Ginny permaneció tranquila al oír ese nombre, lo que sorprendió un poco a Harry —ya una vez lo hizo —agregó Harry a modo de explicación.

—Si es cierto, pero de todos modos no tengo miedo —respondió firmemente —solo deseo que aprovechemos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos —dijo y le dio un beso —Además el innombrable ya debe saber que somos novios y que pasas mucho tiempo en nuestra casa. Recuerda que Malfoy resultó ser un mortifago… el innombrable ya le debe haber sacado todo lo que sabía sobre ti —continuó imperturbable siguiendo los pensamientos de Harry —además, Snape también debe haberle contado sobre nosotros.

—Eso también lo he pensado, pero primero te contaré lo que sé y luego decidirás —Harry reflexionó un momento y empezó —¿recuerdas lo que el año pasado dijo el profeta sobre mí?

—¿Eso de que eres el elegido? Pero inventaba ¿no? Quiero decir la profecía nunca la escucharon.

—No, la profecía que se hallaba guardada en el ministerio se rompió, pero fue realizada en presencia de Dumbledore y el me la mostró el año pasado. Decía que… Decía que nacería alguien destinado a destruir a Voldemort o algo así, y que ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro exista —dijo sin mirarla.

Cuando Harry alzó la vista y no vio la cara de horror o miedo que esperaba ver, si no que encontró que Ginny tenía una mirada decidida.

—Harry ¡yo estaré contigo siempre! No tengo miedo, no importa lo que me ocurra si puedo estar con tigo. Si quieres mantenerlo en secreto que así sea, pero correré a ayudarte cuando sea necesario —terminó con vos desafiante.

—Si, pero eso no es todo, durante el año pasado, Dumbledore, me contó algunas otras cosas. Pero esto es realmente importante y por eso te lo contare, pero deberás evitar ponerte en peligro innecesario. Voldemort no debe enterarse de lo que sé.

—Si, lo entiendo, haré lo necesario para no ponerme en peligro, pero solo para que tú no estés en peligro.

—Si… bueno, te contaré —dijo al fin —Dumbledore durante este año, me mostró pruebas de que Voldemort hizo horcruxes para no morir, eso quiere decir que dividió su alma y la selló en objetos. Por eso… por eso no murió, cuando el _Avada Kedabra_ con el que intento matarme se le regresó. Para que muera se deben destruir primero esos horcruxes —al decir esto Harry sintió un alivio que no esperaba, sabía que Ginny entendía lo que debía hacer y lo aceptaba.

—Ron…Ron y Hermione saben eso, ¿se los contaste a ellos?

—Si, Dumbledore dijo que sería bueno, pero no quería que se lo diga a nadie más, no lo sabe nadie más que ellos y ahora tú. No se lo iba a contar a nadie, pero hago una excepción con tigo.

Luego se abrazaron y se besaron largamente.

—Gracias por contarme esto Harry, te prometo que no me expondré a peligros innecesarios, pero si necesitas ayudas iré corriendo, aunque sea al otro lado del mundo —terminó con una sonrisa besándolo nuevamente.

Permanecieron juntos abrasados bastante tiempo, luego Ginny tomó nuevamente su escoba, para volar hasta la ventana de su cuarto. Harry la acompañó hasta la puerta de la carpa. Cuando salieron por la puerta, Harry escucho un ruido, saco rápidamente su varita y exclamó «¡Lumos!» y recorrió con la luz el patio pero lo único que hallo fue un gnomo de jardín, que se hallaba junto a una de las latas viejas buscando un aperitivo nocturno.

—Parece que solo era un gnomo —dijo riendo, pero se alegró de no haberla besado como pensaba.

—Nos vemos en un rato Harry —dijo Ginny pero antes de que ella pudiera darle un beso, Harry salio hacia un lado de la carpa aun con la varita en alto. Ginny viendo, que el no se iba a despedir, un poco molesta pateo el suelo y se elevó suavemente hasta su ventana. Antes de que penetrara en su habitación, Harry la saludo desde el suelo.

Harry volvió a dar una vuelta alrededor de la carpa con su varita en alto, pues no estaba seguro que solo fuera el gnomo, pero no halló nada nuevo. Por lo que volvió a su cama y ya no se preocupó. Se durmió pronto, y durmió mejor de lo que había dormido el último mes.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews. La segunda parte de este capítulo la subiré dentro de unas 3 semanas, ya que el ciber amigo (no tengo internet) cierra por vacaciones. Hasta pronto y gracias por ller. Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado.**

**:** Burro de mi Parte pensaba que El reino unodo pertenecia a la comunidad europea y por lo tanto usaban euros. Para poder empezar a escribir me tuve que indormar de muchas cosas sobre Inglaterra,pero algunas que creía saber las pasé por alto y e ahí el error. Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder.

**Percy:** Lamento decepcionarte, pero es una continuación sobre la base de los 6 primeros libros de Rowling y si, podría sacar alguna cosa de la galera para que Harry estuviera con Hermione, Pero sería para mi entender tergiversar demasiado la historia. Otra sería La historia Si tomara solo en consideracíon solo los primeros cinco libros. Pero ahun así, espero que te guste.

15


	3. Largas charlas Segunda Parte

_Segunda parte del capítulo 2_

Largas charlas-2

Por la mañana solo quedaba Charlie que disfrutaba de sus vacaciones que solo durarían tres semanas. Los gemelos volvieron a su tienda y Bill y Fleur a su trabajo en Gringotts.

El Sr. Weasley también tenía que trabajar, por lo que en la casa solo quedaban además de Charlie, que frecuentemente salía a dar paseos, la Sra. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Habitualmente jugaban cuidditch en el campo cercano o bien tenían duelos cuando Charlie salía y no había posibilidades de que la Sra. Weasley llegara de improviso y regañara a Ginny que también participaba.

Algunas veces solo se tiraban bajo los árboles tranquilos o discutían sobre el Horcrux falso ahora que Ginny también lo sabía. A Ron no le había agradado mucho que Harry le contara.

Lo primero que había hecho Harry la mañana siguiente de su cumpleaños fue contarle a Ron y Hermione parte de lo que había hablado con Ginny, aun no deseaba que supieran que habían vuelto a ser novios. De momento quería mantenerlo realmente en secreto. Se preguntó si no habrían estado despiertos la noche anterior, cuando Hermione lo inquirió con mirada suspicaz:

—¿Porque le contaste Harry?

—Ehh… porque quería que se cuide —respondió dudando —Malfoy debe creer que todavía somos novios y seguro se lo contó a Voldemort.

—Pero ustedes volvieron a ser novios —le dijo mirándolo fijamente —los vi besándose ayer.

—Si, espero que haya sido el último —respondió tratando de que no se le note la culpa por la mentira, por lo que desvió la mirada y dijo —se me hace difícil, estando tan cerca de ella y si ella me besa no puedo evitar responderle, la quiero mucho.

No pareció que le creyera mucho, pero durante los días siguientes no tubo más pruebas de lo contrarió, ya que Harry y Ginny se encontraban solo por la noche cuando los demás dormían. Aunque algunas veces se perdían algunos minutos para estar juntos a solas. Eso los divertía mucho, ya que todo el tiempo debían estar pendientes de que nadie los viera. Lo único que procuraban es no hacer nada en lugar abierto, para estar seguros de que nadie ajeno a la familia los viera.

Harry y Ron decidieron ir al ministerio a la semana siguiente al cumpleaños de Harry para tomar el examen de apariciones. El miércoles luego del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione, que los acompañaba, se pusieron las capas regalo de los gemelos y se alinearon frente a la chimenea de los Weasley para el viaje al ministerio, no quedaba muy bien que se aparecieran aun. Uno a uno fueron arrojando polvos Flu en la chimenea, para luego introducirse y pronunciar "Ministerio de la magia".

Una vez en el hall centra del ministerio, se sacudieron la ceniza de la ropa y miraron alrededor para ver que debían hacer. Notaron que donde antes estaba la fuente de la hermandad mágica, que había sido destruida, había una caseta con cuatro aurores que vigilaban a los que iban llegando al ministerio. Al pasar junto a la caseta, vieron a uno de los aurores que los había acompañado al llegar a Londres, Kyle, y lo saludaron con la mano, este les devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

En lugar de dirigirse a las puertas doradas se presentaron ante Eric, el guardia de seguridad, que les preguntó:

—Nombre y motivo de su visita.

Respondió Harry, debido a que ya había pasado por esto.

—Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley venimos a nuestro examen de apariciones y Hermione Granger que nos acompaña.

—Bien señor Potter, deberán presentar las varitas —dijo mirándolos.

Uno a uno, los jóvenes fueron pasándoles las varitas. Eric, el guardián, las tomaba, las colocaba en un aparato que parecía una balanza de un solo platillo, que vibraba y emitía un papelito con las características de la varita.

Una vez hecho esto el mago de seguridad golpeó con su varita un artefacto que parecía un pequeño buzón, pero que era de color verde brillante y salieron tres gafetes que decían "Harry Potter, examen de apariciones", Ronald Weasley, examen de apariciones" y Hermione Granger, acompañante" que se los fue entregando junto con sus varitas.

Se colocaron los gafetes y cruzaron las puertas doradas junto con otros magos. Subieron al ascensor y marcaron el sexto piso. Cuando llegaron una voz femenina resonó en la cabina del ascensor anunciando:

—Sexto piso: departamento de transportes mágicos, que incluye la dirección de la red Flu, el concejo regulador de escobas, la oficina de trasladadores y el centro examinador de aparición.

Algunos de los magos que subieron con los chicos miraban a Harry que trataba de ocultar su cicatriz mirando hacia otro lado, aunque igual quedaba visible su gafete, haciendo inútil el tratar de ocultar su rostro.

Una vez en el sexto piso una bruja les indicó la oficina del examinador de aparición.

Tocaron la puerta y una voz les dijo desde dentro:

—Adelante por favor.

Al entrar se encontraron con un mago, bajito de nariz prominente, que empezaba a quedarse calvo, detrás de un pequeño escritorio.

—Buenos días, venimos a nuestro examen de aparición —dijo Ron tomando la palabra.

—Será un placer señores…

—Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter señor.

—¿Y el nombre de la señorita?

—Hermione Granger, pero yo ya lo aprobé, solo vengo a acompañarlos —respondió son una risita nerviosa.

—Yo soy el que los examinará, mi nombre es Geoffey Wilkinson. Los llevaré en parición conjunta a un campo cerca de Essex, donde les pediré dos pruebas de aparición y luego si la realizaron bien, regresaran al ministerio apareciéndose. Esta última aparición también deben hacerla bien, deben aparecerse siempre bien, pero esta última deben hacerla bien ya que también es parte del examen —luego de este pequeño discurso agregó —si les parece bien, vallan bajando al vestíbulo que enseguida les alcanzo. —terminó jovialmente el mago.

Los tres bajaron nuevamente al vestíbulo, charlando animadamente. Al salir de los ascensores, se encontraron con Tonks que los saludó y les deseó suerte antes aun de subir al ascensor.

Solo esperaron unos pocos minutos hasta que llegó el examinador y les dijo:

—¿Están preparados muchachos?

—Si señor —respondieron al unísono los tres.

—Bien, entonces agarren mi mano. Usted también Srta. Granger, la guiaré, para que se aparezca en el mismo sitio que nosotros. ¿O prefiere esperarnos aquí?

—Iré con ustedes Sr. Wilkinson —respondió sonriendo —apoyo moral, usted sabe.

Cuando tomaron el brazo del examinador, sintieron que los comprimieron a través de un tubo de goma, que les faltaba el aire. Cuando finalmente pudieron volver a respirar, se hallaban cerca de un pequeño bosque de tejos. A lo lejos, podía verse un camino poco transitado que cruzaba los prados.

—Bien muchachos, lo primero que harán será aparecerse a mi lado. Yo me apareceré a unos doscientos metro y ustedes deberán aparecerse junto a mí, usted también venga señorita Granger, será útil que esté, me ahorrara tiempo —diciendo esto, desapareció reapareciendo a unos trescientos metros.

Los chicos se miraron sonriendo confiados, los tres desaparecieron con un fuerte "crack", apareciendo junto al mago.

El mago los inspeccionó detenidamente, para controlar si no se habían escindido. Primero controló a Ron, lo hizo dar varias vueltas, revisándoles particularmente los dedos y la cabeza.

—Lo más común es que falte un mechón de pelo o una uña —dijo luego de aprobar a Harry.

—A mi me faltó una ceja la última vez comentó Ron.

—También es bastante frecuente —respondió comprensivamente —pero sigamos con lo nuestro, que es el examen de aparición.

»Bueno, ahora señor Potter tome mi brazo y aparézcanos en el lugar del cual partimos.

—Si señor.

—Usted Señor Weasley, hará lo mismo con la señorita Granger, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Ron mirando a Hermione y sonriendo nervioso.

El primero era Harry, que ya había llevado en aparición conjunta a Dumbledore y a sus amigos. Cuando el examinador tomo su brazo, fue un acto inconsciente el concentrarse en el lugar al que quería ir y aparecer en ese lugar sin mayores problemas.

—Muy bien señor Potter, casi aprobó su examen de aparición, solo le falta aparecerse en el ministerio.

Ron tenía un poco de miedo, pero igualmente lo hizo bien, se apareció junto a Harry y el examinador con Hermione a su lado.

—Muy bien usted también señor Weasley, su padre también estará muy contento —le dijo con una sonrisa —ahora solo falta que se aparezcan en el ministerio, pero no creo que tengan problemas. Los veo en el ministerio —diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Intentes después, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron apareciendo en el vestíbulo el ministerio.

—Muy bien jóvenes, los felicito, han aprobado su examen de aparición —metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos cartoncitos y les dio un golpecito con su varita, apareciendo luego los nombres e imágenes de Ron y Harry en un lado y en el otro decía en letras doradas "Ministerio de la magia, licencia de aparición".

—Tomen chico, sus licencias nuevas —dijo tendiéndoles la mano —muy bien hecho el examen. Espero verlos pronto, adiós —luego de darles la mano a los tres se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Por fin podemos aparecernos —dijo Ron —ya verán Fred y George cuando vallan a casa, no tendrán paz.

—Volvamos así festejamos —sugirió Harry, pensando en ver a Ginny. A lo cual, sus amigos simplemente asintieron y desaparecieron al mismo tiempo del ministerio.

El lunes siguiente era el cumpleaños de Ginny, Harry no sabía que regalarle. «Talvez deba ir al callejón Diagon A comprarle un regalo» pensó. Fue así, que los convenció de ir el sábado con la excusa de distraerse un poco. Aunque tuvieron unas dificultades, ya que Ginny quería acompañarlos, pero la Sra. Weasley no quería que fuera ya que no era seguro, por lo cual se entabló una discusión.

—Mamá deseo ir al callejón con Hermione, Ron y Harry —protestó Ginny.

—Es muy peligroso, no irás —respondió tajante su madre con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Pero porque ellos si pueden ir?

—Son mayores y si quieren ir no puedo detenerlos —dijo con un tono que indicaba muy claramente que no quería que fueran.

—¿Pero si voy con ellos que me puede pasar?

—Tal vez nada, pero aun así no iras —Harry estaba de acuerdo con la señora Weasley, aunque no consideraba oportuno decirlo.

—Mamá… —dijo suplicante —te prometo que si sucede algo, corro a la tienda de Fred y George —mintió.

—Ya te dije que no, es peligroso, sería muy irresponsable dejarte ir. No has visto el número de ataques que hubo.

—Si, pero son de noche, los Mortifagos no atacan a plena luz del día —respondió rápidamente.

—Ron —dijo la madre dudando —si Ginny va, ¿la cuidaran bien?

—Mamá, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo —le respondió Ron incrédulo —por quien nos has tomado.

—Está bien —dijo la Sra. Weasley con voz resignada —pero si se aleja más de dos metros, la traen de regreso —terminó seriamente.

—No creo que se aleje más de un metro de Harry —repuso Hermione con picardía mirando a Harry, que hizo de cuenta que no oyó el comentario.

De todos modos Charlie dijo que los acompañaría, lo que tranquilizó más a la Sra. Weasley y a Harry, ya que siendo tres Weasley era lógico que fuera él, y no parecería una cita de parejas.

El sábado, luego del almuerzo, se aparecieron en el patio trasero del caldero chorreante, desde donde entraron directamente al callejón Diagon. Estaba un poco más concurrido que las últimas veces, ya que el ministerio puso más seguridad en sitios de mucha concurrencia de público, como King Cross, el callejón Diagon y otros tres lugares.

De todos modos, la gente se sentía insegura, ya que las muertes y desapariciones continuaban y era obvio para todo el mundo que los arrestos que habían realizado eran verdaderos fracasos, ya que no había posibilidades de que sean Mortifagos. Aunque el ministerio aun no los había puesto en libertad.

Aun se veían unos pocos destartalados puestos de venta ambulante, donde se vendían talismanes, amuletos, pociones y otras cosas destinadas a la protección. El Sr. Weasley trabajaba duro para eliminar los objetos de protección falsos, pero aun así estos seguían apareciendo cada vez en mayor número, aunque ya habían dejado de venderlos en puestos callejeros, donde era fácil descubrirlos.

Los cinco iban de una vidriera a otra del callejón, pero Harry, no veía nada que le pareciera apropiado.

—Que le compro —murmuraba —no encuentro nada que quiera regalarle ¿Qué le gustará? —Se preguntó.

—¿Que sucede Harry? —inquirió Ginny —¿En que piensas?

—En nada importante, en el regalo para Bill y Fleur, no se si es apropiado, pero no veo nada mejor —contestó evasivo.

—No te preocupes, les gustará —dijo Ginny confiada.

Pero esto no lo tranquilizaba, obviamente, ya que quería algo para ella.

No la había visto mirar nada con mucho interés. La noche anterior le hubiera gustado charlar con ella para averiguar que quería, pero Ron y Hermione habían discutido y Ron había dormido en el cuarto con Harry.

—Si tuviera el espejo de Oesed, el espejo que mostraba el deseo de tu corazón, pero no sabía donde estaba y talvez fuera inútil, si por ejemplo era volar en escoba —pero esto le despertó el recuerdo de otro espejo —El espejo que me regaló Sirius —se recordó —si lo tuviera será un estupendo regalo, le encantará que podamos hablar casi todo el tiempo. "No debí haberlo roto" —se dijo apesadumbrado —«tal vez pueda yo encantar un par, pero debo conseguir el que tenía Sirius para estudiarlo» —se dijo confiado —«Pero si lo consigo, no lo debe saber nadie de ese regalo, sería sospechoso» —pensó, luego entró rápidamente a una tienda diciendo —Espérenme un momento, vi algo que quiero.

Diciendo eso entró a la tienda y compró una pequeña estrella dorada que emitía perfume y una melodía suave —«servirá para despistar» —pensó.

Luego de eso estuvo más alegre, comentando con los demás lo que veían en los escaparates de las tiendas, además de los carteles colocados por el ministerio con recomendaciones y fotos de los Mortifagos reconocidos que se encontraban libres.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, pasaron unas horas muy amenas charlando con los gemelos, que pudieron dejar por algunas horas la tienda, ya que era un día poco movido.

Regresaron bastante temprano a la madriguera, cargando con las compras. Además del regalo de Ginny, Harry compró tres libros por sugerencia de Charlie, que le dijo que eran muy útiles. Ellos ya los habían hojeado algunas veces, pero les pareció muy útil tenerlos, estos eran:

"Moste potente potions"

"Últimos avances en encantamientos"

"Teorías de la transformación transustancial"

Cuando entraron, Dobby y la señora Weasley los esperaban con la cena preparada, pero de todos modos, se demoraron esperando al Sr. Weasley, que hoy llegaría para cenar.

Luego de la cena, cuando todos ya se habían retirado a dormir, Harry tomó su capa invisible y los guantes protectores que les dieran los gemelos. Antes de salir, se cercioró de que Ron dormía, como este, comenzó a roncar ruidosamente, salió del cuarto que compartían en la madriguera por esos días. Debido a la fuerte lluvia que comenzó a caer luego de la cena, bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y apenas traspasó el umbral, pensó en el número doce de Grimmauld Place y se apareció frente a esta. Una vez frente a la puerta, se quitó la capa invisible y abrió con su varita todas las cerraduras. Al penetrar en el corredor, este estaba oscuro y la casa estaba en silencio.

—Bien, parece que como esperaba no hay nadie de la orden —se dijo —por el momento, nadie debe saber que le daré un espejo como el de Sirius a Ginny.

—«¡Lumos!» —murmuró en voz baja para no despertar al cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

Avanzó por el corredor hacia las escaleras, solo se oía el ruido de la respiración o los ronquidos de los habitantes de los cuadros de esa casa. Subió las escaleras con la varita en alto iluminándose el camino hasta llegar al piso en el que se encontraba el cuarto que había pertenecido a Sirius.

Se hallaba bastante sucia, lo que era bueno, nadie habría movido de lugar lo que estaba buscando. No había muchas cosas en el cuarto de su padrino por lo que la búsqueda sería bastante fácil. En los estantes había unos pocos polvorientos libros que apartó para buscar luego en la mesa de noche donde tampoco encontró nada.

Ya no sabía muy bien donde buscar, empezaba a pensar que iba a tener que ir a otra parte de la casa a buscar. Pero finalmente tuvo una corazonada y buscó bajo la almohada, ahí se hallaba el pequeño espejo. Sirius lo tenía guardado en ese lugar para oír el llamado de Harry, aunque estuviera durmiendo. Lo tomó y se lo guardó en el pantalón.

Se disponía a bajar para regresar a la madriguera, pero cuando llego al final de la escalera vio una luz proveniente de la cocina.

Harry apagó su varita para disponerse a investigar, pero cuando apenas había dado un paso, alguien saltó de la cocina y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Le pegó en pleno pecho, si bien no lo aturdió, gracias a los guantes, quedó con un pequeño mareo. Pero lo peor, fue que el hechizó lo dejó mal parado, debido al empuje que recibió del hechizo, pero logró ver un rostro conocido y gritó:

—¡Remus, soy yo Harry!

—¿Harry?¿Que haces aquí? —Inquirió Lupin asombrado —¿Y como esquivaste el hechizo? Creí haberte acertado.

—Acertaste —dijo Harry todavía un poco falto de aire —pero traigo puesto unos guantes protectores de Fred y George.

—Pero… ¿eres realmente tú? ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme?

—Haré un patronus, no te inquietes —dijo Harry y pensó en el rostro sonriente de Ginny y exclamó —«¡_EXPECTO PATROMUM_!» —y de la punta de su varita salió un ciervo plateado, que tras hacer un par de metros se desvaneció nuevamente.

—Bien, eres tú —dijo Lupin —ahora talvez muchos sepan de tu patronus, pero nadie lo podrá conjurar —dijo sonriendo, pues hasta que apareció el ciervo había estado en guardia por cualquier engaño. —Pero aun no me has respondido, ¿que haces aquí? —Inquirió nuevamente —pero ven, pasa a la cocina —dijo precediéndolo —No ha pasado nada en casa de los Weasley ¿No?

Harry que pensaba a toda máquina una respuesta plausible y se le ocurrió que si había una persona que podía ofrecerle un concejo era Lupin. —«Creo que debo contarle lo de los Horcruxes»—pensó y cuando se sentaban dijo:

—Ehh… he venido para ver si te encontraba, porque necesitaba hablar con tigo —dijo finalmente.

—Que es lo que no podía esperar una semana hasta que vinieran aquí.

—Todas las cosas que me contó Dumbledore, me pareció importante que lo supieras, para que a través de ti obtenga la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix. —Comenzó Harry —pero necesito beber algo agregó levantando su varita y dijo —«!Accio cerveza de manteca¡» —y del aparador salieron volando dos botellas que llegaron hasta Harry, que le tendió una a Lupin.

—¿Es por la profecía Harry? —Preguntó Lupin —si es por eso la Orden la conoce completa desde la vuelta de Voldemort —pero agregó ante la mirada de preocupación de Harry —pero es uno de los secretos de la Orden protegido por el hechizo Fidelius. Nadie te lo dijo, pero el año pasado dumbledor nombro como guardián a McGonagall —luego de mirarlo unos segundos, le pregunto —¿Eso era lo que querías contarme?

—En parte era eso —dijo Harry tristemente —pero hay mas, cosas que me contó dumbledor. Durante el año pasado, dumbledor me estuvo contando sobre la vida de voldemort. Me dijo que Voldemort no murió porque hizo horcruxes.

—¿Qué hizo que? Me parece haber oído alguna vez esa palabra en un libro de pasada, pero no se que significa.

—Bueno —comenzó Harry —un horcruxe es un objeto en el cual un mago ha encerrado una parte de su alma, eso lo hace inmortal.

—¿Eso es lo que hizo Voldemort? ¿Por eso no murió cuando trató de matarte?

—Si, pero no hizo un solo horcruxe, eso no le bastaba sino que hizo seis. Para poder destruir a Voldemort debo destruir todos.

—Sabía Dumbledore que eran.

—Tenía una idea bastante aproximada —continuó Harry hablando a sus pies, ya que era más fácil —Me dijo que uno de los horcruxes era el diario de Riddle, que yo destruí en segundo, por eso se apoderaba de Ginny —Harry tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza antes de continuar. Otro horcruxe, que el también ya destruyó era un anillo de oro con una piedra negra, era el anillo de Sorvolo el abuelo de Voldemort. No se si le habrás visto el anillo a Dumbledore.

—Si, lo vi con el anillo poco tiempo después de que apareció con la mano quemada.

—Si, exacto, perdió la mano por una poderosa maldición colocada sobre el anillo.

Lupin escuchaba con la mirada tranquila reflexionando sobre todo lo que le revelaba Harry.

—Otro horcruxe es el medallón de Salazar Slyterin, que también perteneció a la familia de la madre de Voldemort.

—¿La madre de Voldemort? —Preguntó Lupin pensando en quien podría ser la madre.

—Sí, se llamaba Merope, usó magia para que el padre de Voldemort se enamorara de ella. Pero… en fin, ese horcruxe era por lo que salimos de Hogwartz el día del ataque de los Mortifagos. Estaba en una cueva de la costa, en un sitio al cual Voldemort llevo a unos niños para asustarlos cuando era niño. Antes de entrar a Hogwartz —agregó ante la mirada de Lupin —estaba en una pequeña isla en el centro de un lago, en el interior de una cueva.

»Harry tomó otro trago antes de continuar —Dumbledore, para poder obtener el horcruxe, debió beber una poción que causaba mucho dolor y debilidad creo, por eso no se pudo defender —dijo Harry antes de vaciar de un trago el resto de su cerveza —no quiso que lo hiciera yo —dijo con voz temblorosa —dijo que yo era más importante. Pero todo fue inútil, el horcruxe era falso —dijo Harry sacando el medallón que siempre llevaba encima. —alguien lo saco antes y dejo esta copia con una pequeña nota en su lugar.

—RAB —dijo Lupin —me parece familiar, pero no estoy seguro Harry, si recuerdo algo te digo —dijo devolviéndole el medallón que Harry puso nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—Sobre los otros horcruxes, solo tenía conjeturas, creía que Naguini, la serpiente de Voldemort, era un horcruxe. Estaba casi seguro de que la copa de Helga Hufflepuff era un horcruxe, pero no sabía donde podía hallarse. Y que el último horcruxe tenía que ser algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, pero la única reliquia de Gryffindor conocida hasta donde sabía Dumbledore, era la espada que se encuentra en su despacho. Quiero decir, el que ahora es el despacho de McGonagall. —terminó Harry.

—Y por eso querías que los entrene, pero necesitarás más que entrenamiento.

—Si, eso pensé, pero hay que empezar por algo —dijo sonriendo —yo siquiera tengo mis EXTASIS y me cuesta mucho realizar cualquier hechizo no verbal. Por eso te necesito, por eso te necesitamos.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos, durante los cuales Harry se tomó otra cerveza. Luego miró nuevamente a Lupin y dijo:

—Por eso te necesito, necesito a la orden, tendré que pedirles que me ayuden a buscar información sobre Voldemort antes de que intentara matarme, talvez eso me ayude a localizar los restantes horcruxes. Además, necesito saber quien es RBA, si está de nuestro lado, si destruyó el horcruxe —continuó Harry hablando más para si mismo.

—No te preocupes Harry, creo que podré lograr que hagan lo que pides, ahora estamos un poco dispersos, desde que Dumbledore murió nos falta guía, pero con un objetivo en concreto… Creo que podremos hacer algo —terminó.

—Si, tal vez —dijo Harry casi sin escuchar —además, todas esas cosas que hizo Dumbledore para descubrir el horcruxe, no puedo hacer nada, debo aprender mucho todavía —terminó Harry pensativo —talvez, nunca sea como Dumbledore, pero igual, de alguna manera, destruiré a Voldemort.

Lupin no dijo nada durante unos segundos, luego respondió:

—Harry, tu eres mejor que Voldemort, el esta acostumbrado a trabajar solo, el no tiene amigos, solo vasallos, ese es su principal defecto, Dumbledore siempre lo decía. Creo que por eso te dejo contarle a Ron y Hermione eso, creo que ese es el motivo por el que se quedaron con tigo este verano verdad.

—Si es cierto, ellos lo saben.

—Creo que los tres actuando como equipo, pueden ser mejor que el mejor mago que trabaje solo, los tres tienen cualidades que se complementan.

Luego de que Lupin dijera esto, Harry bajó la cabeza unos instantes, meditando las palabras de Lupin. Cuando la volvió a alzar, dijo:

—Ya debo irme para que no se preocupen en la madriguera, no les he dicho que salía —dijo Harry levantándose —Adiós Remus, nos vemos en la boda.

—Adiós Harry —dijo Remus levantándose también.

Fueron hasta la puerta, y antes de abrir, Harry se puso su capa invisible. Luego, Lupin abrió la puerta para dejar salir a Harry. Este, se alejo unos pasos y se apareció en la puerta de entrada de la madriguera, donde entró sigilosamente y se acostó en la cama junto a la de Ron, que aun roncaba ruidosamente.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews. El próximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de una semana aproximadamente si no hay contratiempos. Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado.**

13


	4. La boda de Bill primera parte

_Primera parte del capítulo 3_

La boda de Bill / parte 1

El domingo, debieron pasar casi todo el día dentro ya que la lluvia continuó, lo que lo favorecía, ya que se pasó todo el día encerrado tratando de encantar el espejo. Incluso debió ir de apuro al callejón Diagon para buscar algún libro que lo ayudara. Por la noche como se despejó, pudieron sacar nuevamente la carpa al patio.

Esa noche, también había planeado ir a verla, pero Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a discutir. Ron había tratado de ayudar a su madre a pelar papas para la cena, pero el hechizo le salió mal y Hermione tubo el mal tino de reírse de un chiste de Ginny en ese momento, o por lo menos eso es lo que dijo ella que pasó. Por lo cual, Ron le gritó molesto:

—¡No te rías, es la primera vez que lo intento!

—No me río, es solo que Ginny… —pretendió explicar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Ron.

—No es cierto —dijo con las orejas coloradas —te ríes de mi.

Ron, enfadado, no volvió a hablarle en toda la noche aunque Ginny redijo luego porque había reído, este igualmente, continuó molesto con Hermione. Debido a esto, Ron esa noche durmió con Harry y ese fue motivo para que Harry estuviera molesto con su amigo porque no podría hablar con Ginny, si bien Ron no sabía el porque.

Cuando Ron comenzó a roncar, Harry cansado fue hasta la cocina para seguir trabajando en el espejo, ya que al otro día era el cumpleaños de Ginny.

La mañana siguiente, aun no había amanecido, pero Harry, estaba despierto, pues se había pasado toda la noche terminando el espejo. Como ya estaba por amanecer, una vez que se hubo cerciorado que los espejos funcionaban correctamente, Harry se apresuró a tomar su capa y salir del cuarto. Tomó su escoba, salió de la carpa y se elevó suavemente en ella hasta la ventana de Ginny. Tocó varias veces hasta que lo oyó, ya que tocaba suavemente para no ser oído por nadie en la casa. Al abrir la ventana, le dijo:

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora Harry?

—Te trigo tu regalo, no quería que nadie lo viera.

Ginny abrió más la ventana y corrió a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para que nadie pudiera verlos al pasar frente a la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo Ginny al llegar junto a Harry, que había podido pasar a través de la ventana, fue besarlo durante algunos minutos. Aunque ellos nunca supieron si fue un minuto o una hora. Finalmente, se sentaron en la cama de Ginny, en ese momento Harry metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto apresuradamente unos momentos antes y se lo tendió a Ginny diciendo:

—Espero que te guste, es algo muy especial.

Ginny lo desenvolvió apresuradamente, pero al ver solo un pequeño espejo cuadrado que no parecía tener ninguna propiedad, pareció decepcionada.

—Es muy lindo… —dijo no muy convencida.

—No te fijes en lo que parece, yo tengo uno igual —le dijo sacando el suyo — y si dices mi nombre frente al espejo, podremos comunicarnos siempre que tenga el otro con migo —dijo sonriendo y pronunció frente al espejo claramente —Ginny Weasley.

El espejo de Ginny emitió una suave luz y se oyó la voz de Harry diciendo "Ginny Weasley" y apareció la imagen sonriente de Harry en el espejo. En el espejo que Harry tenía en su mano apareció a su vez la imagen de Ginny asombrada. Ahora Ginny parecía muy contenta con el regalo y dijo:

—Harry, es perfecto, ahora podremos hablar siempre estemos donde estemos.

—Si, por eso te los di, además si estas en dificultades, podrás avisarme —le dijo poniéndose serio —no quiero que te pase nada.

Ginny por toda respuesta, volvió a besarlo.

Como ya comenzaba a amanecer, Harry salió nuevamente y volvió a su cama para dormir algunas horas. Cuando apenas estaba entrando en la carpa, Ginny ya lo llamaba para decirle que le había gustado mucho el espejo. Se enviaron unos besos y cortaron la comunicación. Luego Harry se acostó junto a Ron que roncaba a pierna suelta. Le costó dormirse por los ronquidos de su amigo. Ron algunas horas después lo llamaba diciendo:

—Mamá quiere que vallamos a desayunar.

Se pasaron el día en el sitio donde jugaban cuidditch. Ginny había desarmado y aturdido varias veces a Ron y a Hermione y luego de intentarlo varias veces también había desarmado una vez a Harry, que estaba orgulloso de ella, estaba orgulloso de ver lo rápida que era.

Harry, con tanta práctica se estaba volviendo muy rápido, igual que Ron y Hermione pero aun tenía ventaja sobre ellos y un poco de ventaja sobre Ginny. Aunque ella le daba buena pelea, de todas maneras era un poco más lenta.

Por la tarde regresaron lentamente a la madriguera cargando las escobas, que eran la excusa. Prepararon la mesa para la cena de cumpleaños de Ginny cosa que no les llevó demasiado tiempo, ya que solo estaban los Weasley Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero igualmente fue bastante alegre. Ginny, que ya no esperaba un regalo de Harry, recibió sorprendida la estrella dorada y los regalos de los demás.

Cuando la cena ya tocaba a su fin y todos se hallaban muy a gusto charlando, Harry oyó que el Sr. Weasley le decía a Bill:

—Sin Dumbledore la orden ya no tiene dirección, nadie sabe que hacer.

—Si, es verdad, pero no hay nadie que pueda asumir la responsabilidad del liderazgo —respondió Bill.

—Y nadie que la quiera —respondió el Sr. Weasley —nadie se siente capacitado.

—Yo creo que deberían formar un concejo para tomar decisiones —dijo Harry que escuchaba habidamente la conversación —tal vez… tres personas —dijo Harry pensando —que se ocupen… no se, de diferentes cuestiones —terminó Harry.

—Si, es posible Harry —dijo el Sr. Weasley —pero lo cierto es que no debemos paralizarnos… —dijo meditando —pero cambiando de tema Harry, has pensado que harás luego de la boda.

—Un poco —dijo Harry y le sonrió tristemente.

—Papá, ¿abrirán Hogwartz? —preguntó Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Aun no se ha decidido, pero es probable que no —agregando luego —creo que hoy se juntaba el concejo escolar para decidirlo —luego volviéndose a Harry preguntó —si se reabre el colegió Harry, ¿Volverás?

—No, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer fuera —dijo pensando en los horcruxes —pero igual debo aprender mucho más sobre la magia —dijo en vos baja perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Harry fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos por las risas de los gemelos que le contaban a Charly de un niño que había tratado de robarles unas golosinas de los surtidos salta clases, pero que había terminado con unas orejas enormes de color naranja, debido a los hechizos antirrobo de los gemelos.

—¿Vendrá McGonagall a la boda? —preguntó Ron pensando en que deberían hablar con ella para pedirle que les enseñara a ser animagos.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Vendrá? —preguntó a su vez Harry, que sentía un punto de remordimiento por no haber ido aun a verla.

—No se, está invitada —dijo la Sra. Weasley —pero tiene mucho trabajo en Hogwartz ahora que es directora.

—O sea que se encuentra en Hogwartz —preguntó Harry pensando en ir a verla allí.

—Si, se encuentra en Hogwartz —pero agregó —a menos que tenga una reunión con el concejo escolar.

Se salvó de más de una pregunta de la Sra. Weasley ya que en ese momento el Sr. Weasley pidió un brindis por su hija al que Harry se sumó gustoso.

Todos ya empezaban a bostezar, ya que era bastante tarde, por lo que uno a uno fueron retirándose. La última en marcharse a la cama fue la Sra. Weasley se marchara diciendo:

—No se queden demasiado tarde chicos, o mañana no podrán levantarse.

Una vez hubo marchado la Sra. Weasley Harry pudo plantear el tema que deseaba diciendo:

—Que les parece si vamos mañana a Hogwartz.

—Estupendo, vamos —Respondió Ginny.

—Tu no Ginny —la cortó Harry —no sabemos quien puede estar en Hogsmeade y no quiero que estés en peligro, me lo prometiste —agregó luego al ver que ella quería replicar —por eso te conté todo.

Ginny no se veía contenta y parecía querer discutirlo, pero Harry agregó:

—Hazme este favor Ginny ¿Si?

—¡Está bien! —respondió fastidiada.

—Bueno —dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos —¿vamos o no?

—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo Hermione mirando a Ron, que asintió.

—Pero ahora vamos a acostarnos —dijo Ron bostezando.

—Vallan ustedes —dijo Ginny —quiero hablar con Harry a solas.

Una vez Hermione y Ron hubieron salido, le lanzó a Harry una dura mirada y le dijo:

—No pienses que siempre me voy a estar escondiendo Harry.

—No pido que te escondas, solo no quiero que Voldemort te haga daño para poder llegar a mi, ya te lo dije. Te harán daño y me harán daño.

—Pero no lo puede saber por lo menos la familia —terció Ginny.

—No lo se… tengo miedo de que piensen que te estoy poniendo en peligro —dijo cabizbajo —por lo menos yo lo pienso. Por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

—Tal vez… —dijo Ginny no muy convencida —pero debemos decirle a mi familia por lo menos —insistió Ginny —mientras más esperemos creo que será peor.

—Déjame pensarlo un poco —dijo Harry pensando en la mirada de Hermione si se lo decían —puede ser, pero empecemos solo por Ron y Hermione ¿Si?

—Si, hablemos con ellos mañana —dijo Ginny levantándose, ya de mejor humor le dijo —¡No me piensas besar antes de ir a dormir! —y Harry la besó.

La mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban en la cocina de los Weasley llegó el profeta como lo hacía todos los días. Hermione les señaló un titular que decía

"Hogwartz será reabierto"

Hermione lo leyó para todos, incluidos Charlie y la Sra. Weasley que se hallaban con ellos.

HOGWARTZ SERÁ REABIERTO

_Pese a los crecientes rumores que corrían este verano al respecto Hogwartz será reabierto aunque en unas condiciones inusuales. Según nos ha informado el ministerio de la magia, Hogwartz será reabierto para todo aquel que desee regresar al colegio. Pero aquellos que así no lo deseen, tendrán la posibilidad de realizar los exámenes (TIMO y EXTASIS) en forma libre, los magos menores de edad deberán aprender exclusivamente de sus padres y solo en sus casas. También tendrán la posibilidad de asistir a otro establecimiento mágico._

_A los que lo requieran, se les enviará un detalle de los conocimientos indispensables en sus exámenes que deberán rendir. Los exámenes serán realizados en Hogwartz en las fechas habituales, para lo cual los alumnos deberán permanecer esas dos semanas en el colegio. Además tendrán la posibilidad de concurrir en cualquier momento a Hogwartz para consultar a los profesores del mismo._

_Además se ha informado a este periódico que los exámenes que deberían haberse realizado en junio pasado, serán realizados durante la segunda y la tercera semana de septiembre. La primera semana será de repaso y los exámenes serán entregados durante la cuarta semana de septiembre por lo cual las clases de EXTASIS para los de sexto año recién comenzaran en octubre._

_Todos los alumnos que deseen concurrir al colegio, deberán viajar en el expreso de Hogwartz el primero de septiembre. También deben ir a Hogwartz ese mismo día, los que piensen dar los exámenes pendientes del mes de junio._

_Eso fue lo que comunicó a este diario ayer por la tarde un representante del ministerio de la magia._

_Este mismo representante agregó: "Creemos que estarán muy seguro en el colegio Hogwartz, más si se cuidan unos a otros"_

_Así mismo, el ministerio…_

Hermione terminó de leer el diario y le dijo a Ginny —Debes ponerte a estudiar desde ahora o no llegarás, por la noche nos consultas lo necesario —la miraba seria —Ron te ayudará en encantamientos, yo en pociones y transformaciones y Harry obviamente en defensa contra las artes obscuras.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo la Sra. Weasley —así volverá a Hogwartz sabiendo lo que debe —continuó —Le diré a Bill que la ayude en aritmancia, el tiene mucha práctica.

—Y yo la ayudaré en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas —dijo Charlie sumándose a los demás.

Ginny los miraba con la boca abierta, no podía creer que se habían acabado las vacaciones de repente. Pero finalmente dijo resignada:

—Me había escapado por dos meses… —Dijo tristemente —me pondré a estudiar.

Terminando el desayuno, Ginny se fue a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas para comenzar a estudiar, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione saludaban a la Sra. Weasley:

—Adiós mamá, volvemos por la tarde —dijo Ron.

—Pero, ¿a donde van? —preguntó sobresaltándose un poco.

—No lo podemos decir de momento —dijo Harry sonriendo —pero no se preocupe, no es nada peligroso.

Hicieron unos metros desde la puerta antes de desaparecer con un "crack", para luego reaparecer en Hogsmeade a unos metros de las tres escobas.

Primero se dirigieron al correo que se hallaba cerca y le enviaron una lechuza a McGonagall preguntándoles si podía recibirlos en el colegio, diciéndoles que se hallaban en las tres escobas. Luego volvieron sobre sus pasos y entraron en las tres escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca y esperar la respuesta de McGonagall.

La respuesta de McGonagall no se hizo esperar, les decía que estaría encantada de recibirlos, pero que no disponía de mucho tiempo, ya que debía preparar el complicado regreso a clases. Por lo que terminaron sus bebidas y se encaminaron al colegio.

Debido a la muerte de Dumbledore, algunos de los encantamientos que había agregado Dumbledor y protegían el colegio el año anterior, habían desaparecido. Por lo cual, les fue fácil cruzar los portones custodiados por cerdos alados. Mientras atravesaban los campos vieron humo en la notoriamente reparada a medias, cabaña de Hagrid y se prometieron hacerle una visita.

Cuando estaban penetrando las puertas principales, Harry los detuvo diciendo:

—Antes de ir a ver a McGonagall, acompáñenme al cuarto de los menesteres para recuperar el libro de Snape.

—¿Para que lo quieres Harry? —inquirió Hermione.

—Como dijiste cuando comencé las clases con Dumbledore "hay que conocer a tu enemigo" —le dijo Harry razonablemente —Ese libro es la mejor forma de conocer a Snape. Además, puede sernos útil para hacer algunas pociones, podemos usar su libro en su contra.

—Si, puede ser —respondió Hermione.

—No seas así Hermione, es una gran idea —apoyó Ron a Harry —Tu eres grandiosa haciendo pociones, pero con ayuda del libro de Snape, serás insuperable, recuerda a Harry el año pasado.

—Si, es cierto —respondió Hermione, pero le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Harry al recordar que fue superada todo el año anterior por Harry y su libro —Esta bien, vamos —finalizó resignada.

Subieron rápidamente hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso, en donde se hallaba el tapiz de _Barnabás el chiflado_. Harry pasó tres veces frente al tramo de pared en el cual se hallaba ese cuadro, pensando en un lugar en el cual esconder su capa de invisibilidad y apareció la puerta de madera pulida.

Al entrar, vieron lo mismo que había visto Harry hace unos meses, ese enorme cuarto parecido a una catedral, repleto de objetos escondidos por generaciones. La cara de asombro de Ron y Hermione tardó en irse, pero Harry les ordeno:

—Separémonos, no recuerdo en que pasillo está, pero está en una alacena que tiene una jaula con un esqueleto con cinco piernas. Sobre la alacena coloqué… ¿Qué coloqué? —Dijo Harry recordando —ah, ¡si!, el busto de un brujo feo y creo que le puse una peluca… y… y una tiara.

No habían alcanzado a separarse, cuando Harry vio el armario desvanecedor por donde habían entrado los Mortifagos, pero justo al lado vio otro similar y llamó a sus amigos.

—Son los armarios evanescentes —les dijo —creo que si McGonagall accede a enseñarnos, podríamos usarlos para venir a Hogwartz, debemos preguntarle.

—Si, pero busquemos el libro —dijo Ron —este lugar es muy grande.

De todos modos, no les tomó demasiado tiempo hallar la alacena. Ron la divisó desde lejos y los llamó a los gritos. Todos se apresuraron hacia el lugar, pero Ron que fue el primero en llegar lo tomó y lo examinó mientras sus amigos se acercaban diciéndole a los gritos.

—¡Es ese!

Lo tomó y los tres se apresuraron a salir ya que debían ir a ver a McGonagall, pero Harry se detuvo justo en la puerta y miró hacia atrás diciendo:

—Talvez deberíamos llevarnos algunos de esos libros, si son de magia prohibida. Seguramente Voldemort estuvo aquí y los leyó.

—Tienes razón Harry —lo apresuró Hermione —pero estamos retrasados para ver a McGonagall y perderíamos mucho tiempo viendo cuales nos llevamos. En otro momento con más tiempo, tomamos prestados algunos —le dijo.

—Como siempre, tienes razón —dijo Harry y salió por la puerta.

Se apuraron hacia el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore y le dijeron a la gárgola "_Jengibre_" que era la contraseña que les había escrito la profesora. Subieron por la escalera giratoria y una vez llegaron frente a la puerta se oyó proveniente desde dentro la voz de la profesora McGonagall que les decía claramente:

—Pasen por favor.

—Buenos días profesora.

—Buenos días Potter, a que se debe esta visita.

Harry miró a Hermione ya que habían acordado que ella tomaría la palabra y hablaría en nombre de los tres, por lo que respondió.

—Hemos venido profesora para hacerle un pedido. Sabemos que es algo difícil, pero solo usted puede ayudarnos.

—Esto solo lo debe saber usted profesora —acotó Harry —sabemos que no lo divulgará —agregó Harry tratando de no ofenderla —pero no queremos que lo sepa nadie, ni siquiera de la orden.

—Les prometo que no les diré a nadie —dijo mirándolos seria —pero de que se trata.

—Profesora... —comenzó Hermione dudando sobre la forma de decírselo —necesitamos que nos enseñe a ser animagos —dijo bruscamente Hermione —Harry… Harry tiene una misión encomendada por Dumbledore —dijo Hermione haciendo frente a la dura mirada de McGonagall.

»Pero como le dijo Harry, no le debemos decir a nadie en que consiste —continuó midiendo sus palabras —pero lo que si le podemos contar, es que tiene que ver con la profecía y con lo que hacía Dumbledore el año pasado.

—esto que me están pidiendo Srta. Granger es difícil, es más que difícil, es ilegal.

—Lo sabemos —respondió rápidamente Ron —pero nosotros somos los más interesados en que nadie conozca esta ventaja.

—Es cierto que es una ventaja —dijo McGonagall —sobre todo si nadie lo sabe, como ocurrió con Sirius —dijo pensativa —¿Están seguros de que es necesario?

—Me parece que podría ser de mucha ayuda o que no sirva de nada —dijo Harry una vez que estuvo seguro de que no los iba a echar —si usted no nos enseña, deberemos aprender en otro sitio y probablemente sea más peligroso y más difícil —terminó mirándola fijamente.

—Que curioso —contestó McGonagall sin comprometerse aun —Dumbledore me dejó una carta con algunas instrucciones. Antes que nada Harry, una pregunta ¿Volverás a Hogwartz?

—No, no volveré, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer fuera de Hogwartz y el tiempo apremia.

—Me lo suponía, por la carta de Dumbledore. Me había dicho que algo si le ocurría, la leyera. En la carta me decía que si algo le sucedía, debía asegurarme de que la orden te brinde su apoyo, sin cuestionamientos cuando abandones el colegio —dijo mirando a Harry —por eso Harry, haré todo lo posible por convertirlos en animagos —les dijo.

En ese momento, Harry se percato de que a diferencia de la mayoría de los cuadros, que permanecían dormidos o más bien que simulaban dormir, el cuadro de Dumbledore lo miraba y le sonreía. McGonagall, al notar que Harry veía el cuadro de Dumbledore le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa:

—Además, Dumbledore me pidió ofrecerte poner en tu casa de Grimmauld Place un marco del cuadro de Dumbledore. Me dijo que sería bueno si querías alguien con quien discutir sobre algunas decisiones o cualquier cosa que desees consultar —dijo mirando al cuadro de Dumbledore.

—¿Cuándo podremos comenzar? Preguntó ansioso Harry y agregó —Nosotros nos mudaremos a Grimmauld Place luego de la boda de Bill. Pensé que tal vez podíamos usar de alguna manera los armarios evanescentes con los que entraron los Mortifagos. ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?

—Están aquí en Hogwartz —Le respondió —pero, ¿que has pensado en hacer con ellos?

—Utilizarlos como puerta entre Hogwartz y Grimmauld Place, para que nadie fuera de Hogwartz pueda saber fácilmente cuando y cuantas veces venimos.

—Si, es posible Potter, pero debo pensar bien en la forma de implementarlo —luego de pensar un momento continuó diciendo —Respecto a cuando voy a poder comenzar a enseñarles, no se, creo que tal vez luego de los exámenes —dijo pensativa —ahora tengo que conseguir un profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras y ver si consigo un buen profesor de transformaciones.

—¿No puede seguir impartiéndola usted profesora? —exclamó Hermione.

—Solo si no consigo otro profesor. Ahora no hay muchos que quieran enseñar en Hogwartz —luego levantándose dijo —ya les concedí todo el tiempo del que dispongo chicos. Debo ocuparme cuanto antes del comienzo de clases.

Los jóvenes ya se habían puesto de pie y McGonagall abriendo la puerta les dijo:

—Les enviaré una lechuza con la fecha de cuando podemos empezar las lecciones. Pero por lo demás, pueden venir cuando quieran a Hogwartz, les avisaré a Filch y a los profesores para que no se preocupen si los ven a cualquier hora.

Bajaron en silencio las escaleras, cada uno pensando en Dumbledore, aun después de muerto los seguía ayudando. Ninguno hablo hasta que salieron del castillo. Hermione fue la que cortó el silencio preguntando:

—¿Qué sabrá el cuadro de Dumbledore de lo que sabía el verdadero Dumbledore?

—No se, pero nos enteraremos cuando hablemos con el ¿No? —Respondió Ron.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y llamaron a la puerta. Pronto se oyó ruido en el interior.

—Ya voy —gritó Hagrid desde dentro —Basta Fang, basta, échate a un lado.

Al abrir, vieron la enorme cara de Hagrid que les sonreía y a Fang que saltaba hacia ellos tratando de lamerles la cara. Recién estaba empezando a crecerle el pelo.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —Dijo al verlos —pasen, pasen —dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Harry se sentó y Fang colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Luego Hagrid colocó un plato con bocadillos y unas tazas de Té enorme frente a cada uno de ellos y les volvió a preguntarles:

—¿Por qué han venido? No los esperaba hasta septiembre.

—Es que no volveremos Hagrid, solo vendremos algunas veces a ver a McGonagall —le dijo Harry.

—¿Tienen miedo de volver al colegio?

—No es eso Hagrid —le respondió Hermione —es solo que tenemos cosas que hacer fuera.

—Pero no nos preguntes, no le podemos decir a nadie —dijo Harry cortando la pregunta de Hagrid —Dumbledore dijo que no debería saberlo nadie y yo creo que es lo mejor.

—Bueno, si Dumbledore lo dijo, es mejor que no me digan nada, el sabe lo que dice —dijo Hagrid con cara triste —aun no puedo creer que… parece imposible…

—Nadie lo hubiera creído —dijo Hermione comprensiva —la mayoría ni siquiera creíamos que Snape pudiera estar trabajando para Voldemort, deberíamos haberle creído a Harry…

Como la conversación comenzaba a volverse lúgubre, Harry desvió el tema preguntando:

—¿Y Grawp? ¿Como ha estado? —dijo fingiendo interés.

—Ohh… ha estado muy bien, pero no le gustó mucho venir a Hogwartz —dijo con una leve sonrisa —no le gustan mucho los magos —agregó ante la mirada de los chicos.

—Iras a la boda de Bill, preguntó Ron.

—Tal vez, no lo se, últimamente no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

—Debes ir —dijo Hermione —no sabemos cuando podremos verte.

—Si tal vez valla —dijo evasivo —¿se quedan a comer? —cambió de tema esperanzado.

—No podemos —mintió Harry pensando en la poca apetitosa comida de Hagrid —nos esperan a comer en la madriguera y creo que ya deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde —dijo mirando su nuevo reloj.

Pronto salieron de la arruinada cabaña de Hagrid. Este los acompaño hasta las puertas del colegio y se despidió diciendo:

—Creo que los veré en la boda de Bill —dijo saludándolos con la mano, mientras se alejaban hacia las rejas del colegio para poder aparecerse —pero si no voy, cuando pasen por Hogwartz vengan a verme. Y cualquier cosa que necesiten, solo envíen a Hedwig.

—Adiós Hagrid —dijeron los tres antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews que son mi remuneración por el esfuerzo. Estos primeros capítulos van por partes, porque ya los tenía escrito hace mucho y me parecen un poco largos.**

_Y como espliqué creo que en la primera parte del capitulo 2, Las parejas son las que están hasta el libro seis de Rowling. No es por preferencia, de hecho no tengo preferencias, es porque no me parece factible cambiarlas. Ya que esto pprobablemente produciría un quiebre entre Harry/Hermione y la familia Weasley. Otra cosa sería si empezara en el sexto año. Incluso ahí, sería difícil, aunque no imposible, ya que Rowling nunca mostró un interés de Hermione hacia Harry y viceversa pero si de Ron hacia Hermione y viceversa. Espero que lo entiendan._

**Natalia:** Gracias por dejar Reviews y espero que te siga gustando.

**Hemione-Potter-Granger:** Lo mismo para vos, Gracias por dejar Reviews y espero que te siga gustando.

Por último y no menos importante, les quiero recomendar los libros de albus potter de Gabriela Le Blanck (.net/u/2032238/Gabriela_Le_Blanc) la saga ya lleva 3 libros y está genial.

15


	5. La boda de Bill Segunda parte

_Segunda parte del capítulo 3_

La boda de Bill / parte 2

Esa semana la pasaron bastante tranquilos, siguiendo su rutina auto impuesto de estudios y práctica en las que algunas veces se sumaba Charlie para ayudarlos. Por las tardes la ayudaban a Ginny con sus TIMO's ya que solo le quedaban poco más de tres semanas.

Los últimos días antes de la boda Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron al callejón Diagon, ya que a Harry le había parecido que sus baúles del colegio eran bastante incómodos de transportar y llamativos si debían viajar bastante, sobre todo en escoba. Eran difíciles de cargar y tenían poco espacio para guardar cosas.

Por la tarde regresaron trayendo tres pequeñas valijas (mas parecían maletines) que habían sido ampliadas mágicamente. Eran parecidas a la que tenía Ojoloco, pero tenían mucho menor tamaño (no tenían ningún espacio como para encerrar una persona). Tenían diez cierres que se habría mágicamente, al abrir cada compartimiento, se hallaban con espacios de diferentes dimensiones. Había espacios especialmente diseñados para guardar libros, muchos cajones y espacio para guardar ropa e incluso había un espacio especial para guardar un caldero e ingredientes para pociones, un espacio con la profundidad especial para guardar escobas. Pero como les había dicho el vendedor, "Esta maravilla mágica Sres. no pesa más vacío que cargado".

Además de las valijas, Harry había comprado algunos libros más que habían visto en el cuarto de los menesteres cuando se reunían con el ED, los libros que compró eran:

"_Compendio de maldiciones básicas y como combatirlas_."

"_Como burlar las artes obscuras_."

"_Embrujos para embrujados_."

"_Hechizos de autodefensa_."

El viernes y el sábado anteriores a la boda, se ocuparon de preparar el campo cercano a la casa para la boda y la fiesta. Lo primero que debieron hacer fue desgnomisar todo el jardín. Luego colocaron unos arcos de madera adornados con flores y hadas verdaderas. Hermione se había ocupado de conjurar unos canarios que entonaban diferentes melodías.

La noche anterior a la boda llegaron los gemelos, Bill y Fleur se alojaron en la habitación de los gemelos y estos en la carpa de Harry con Ron y Harry. Y Hermione compartió el cuarto de con Ginny.

La mañana de la boda, Bill se encontraba nervioso pero contento. Antes del almuerzo llegaron Tonks y Lupin para ayudar en los preparativos de la boda, ayudaron a colocar los asientos junto a los arcos de madera por donde llegarían Bill y Fleur.

Luego del almuerzo comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, que comenzaron a reunirse en pequeños grupos para entretenerse hasta que comenzara la ceremonia.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, ya habían llegado los invitados y Bill y Fleur se habían ido a preparar. Media hora más tarde el Sr. Weasley les había indicado a todos que se sentaran, para que esperaran la entrada de Fleur y de Bill.

Harry se sentó en la tercera fila junto con Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Nunca había presenciado una boda del mundo mágico, ni tampoco había visto una boda _muggle_, por lo que no sabía mucho que esperar. Cuando ya empezaba a impacientarse, comenzó a oírse una hermosa melodía, que parecía venir de todos lados. Al mirar hacia atrás, Harry vio acercarse a Fleur vestida con una hermosa túnica blanca y plateada. Llevaba una tiara sobre su plateado cabello, era la tiara que la Sra. Weasley había pedido prestado a su tía abuela Muriel.

Todos exclamaron de asombro al ver a Fleur, ya que lucía hermosa, el vestido y la tiara le sentaban muy bien. Fleur caminó hasta el altar lentamente, bajo los arcos, llevando la varita en su mano. Los canarios conjurados cantaron sobre su cabeza hasta que llegó al altar.

Tras el altar los esperaba un mago de aspecto paternal vestido de túnica negra. Cuando Fleur llegó hasta el altar, el mago agito su varita sobre arco dorado que se encontraba tras el y sobre este, apareció un arco iris que emitía luces de todos los colores.

Luego de que apareció el arco iris, Harry pudo ver que algo se acercaba volando por detrás del arco iris, era Bill, que montaba su escoba, vestido con una túnica de gala de color rojo y dorado que hacía juego con su cabello. Dio tres vueltas alrededor de la gente y entró a través de los arcos, aterrizando junto a Fleur con aire majestuoso y se apresuró a tomar su varita.

El mago los miró a ambos y les dijo:

—Pónganse uno frente al otro y tómense con la mano izquierda, que sus varitas queden entre sus manos —dijo con aire solemne. Una vez lo hubieron realizado, les dijo —ahora, cada uno diga sus votos y luego realizaré el encantamiento que sellará su matrimonio.

Fleur, comenzó diciendo:

—Bill, te amagé por siempge, en salud y enfermedad, pobgesa y guiquesa.

Luego Bill continuó diciendo:

—Fleur te amare en tiempos oscuros cuando todo falte y cuando lo tengamos todo te amaré y te protegeré cada día hasta mi muerte.

Luego el mago pronunció un largo encantamiento, haciendo largos movimientos con la varita. Cuando culminó el encantamiento, tocó las varitas de Bill y Fleur, que se hallaban entre sus manos entrelazadas, comenzó a salir una luz líquida, dorada, que los rodeó y los hizo juntarse más hasta que casi no se los podía distinguir a uno del otro. La luz, comenzó a brillar más y más hasta que los invitados no los podían mirar debido a la luz. Luego se apagó bruscamente y el mago dijo:

—Los felicito, son marido y mujer —Y Bill y Fleur, se besaron largamente.

Todos los invitados, prorrumpieron en plausos, llantos y toda clase de muestras de aprobación mientras el mago los felicitaba. Luego de felicitarlos, el mago se alejó unos pasos y desapareció. Luego de esto, Ron explicó a Harry y a Hermione, que le habían estado preguntando.

—Es un mago del ministerio, que conoce el encantamiento del matrimonio.

—¿Es complicado no? —preguntó Harry.

—Bastante. Antes, luego de ese encantamiento los matrimonios, eran para siempre —a lo que Hermione acotó.

—Pero hace veintinueve años, descubrieron la forma de romperlo, ya que había empezado a aumentar sospechosamente los asesinatos de maridos y esposas. Ahora la gente si quiere, puede separarse, pero debe respetar sus botos —lo dijo en un tono un poco reprobatorio —lo descubrió un mago que vivía peleando con su mujer. Terminó con un suspiro mirando a Ron.

Luego de la desaparición del mago, comenzó la fiesta, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley agitaron sus varitas para que desaparecieran los bancos, y en su lugar aparecieron unas mesas cargadas de bocadillos y bebidas como cerveza de manteca, hidromiel con especias y whisky de fuego. Todos comenzaron a charlar alegremente y acercarse a felicitar y desearles un feliz matrimonio a los recién casados.

Ginny, se fue alejando despacio hacia el bosquecillo cercano. Harry la vio cuando se alejaba, y en cuanto pudo alejarse de la gente con la que estaba charlando, la siguió. Ya se había alejado bastante, Harry apenas la distinguía entrando al bosque. Harry se hallaba a unos doscientos metros del bosque y otros tantos de la fiesta cuando oyó un fuerte grito proveniente del bosque.

Harry comenzó a correr desesperado hacia el bosque, temiendo por la vida de Ginny, ya que no dudaba de que estaba en peligro como tantas veces temió. Al irse acercando, pudo ver unos destellos de luz, que parecían ubicarse algunos metros dentro del bosque. Los sitios de donde provenían los destellos, cambiaban rápidamente, como si alguien estuviera escapando. Harry le gritó asustado a Ginny:

—¡Ginny, ten cuidado, ya voy!

—No te preocupes —respondió ella —pero apresúrate —agregó.

Algunas de las personas, ya habían reparado en que algo ocurría en el bosque cercano y habían comenzado a correr hacía allí, pero se hallaban muy lejos como para ofrecer ayuda.

Harry, ya había entrado al bosque deteniéndose y comenzando a entrar con precaución, cuando oyó un grito y vio un rayo que salía de una varita. Instintivamente Harry exclamó. «¡_Protego_!» justo antes de que la maldición golpeara contra el.

Harry, se apresuró a esconderse tras un árbol y sacó el pequeño espejo y susurro:

—Ginny

Apareciendo la imagen de ella, con una gotas de sudor, que perlaban su frente. Se hallaba apoyada contra un árbol. Harry, aliviado de verla bien en un susurro apenas audible, le preguntó:

—Donde te encuentras y donde se encuentra el mago con respecto a ti.

—El mago, no se donde se encuentra —pero yo me encuentro unos veinte metros dentro el bosque apoyada en un tejo.

—Bien, quédate ahí, no te muevas que trataré de llegar a ti.

—Donde está —murmuró Harry —no puedo verla —y le dijo a Ginny —¿podrías echar chispas con tu varita?

Por respuesta vio unas chispas rojas unos metros más adentro y unos cuantos árboles hacia la izquierda. Gracias a la luz de las chispas de Ginny, pudo ver que un mago bajito, de cara redonda se acercaba sigilosamente a Ginny. La furia dominó a Harry al reconocer a este como a Peter Pettigrew.

—Colagusano aquí —se dijo —debe haber estado espiándome todo el verano, esperando que alguien se quedara solo para llevárselo y poder llegar a mí —"Tal vez esperaba que Ginny se quedara sola" —pensó.

—Tú entregaste a mis padres —le dijo. Luego juntó todo su deseo de hacerlo sufrir y apuntó con su varia a Colagusano y exclamó —¡Crucio!

Pero falló la maldición por unos centímetros. Colagusano chilló de horror, de solo pensar en la maldición que le acababa de lanzar Harry y se alejó de Ginny y Harry. Harry se acercaba a Colagusano, y este le lanzó un par de maldiciones que este esquivó fácilmente gracias a sus reflejos como buscador. Ya estaban entrando al bosque un grupo de magos, Colagusano al ver que lo que pretendía hacer, ya no lo lograría, corrió asustado y desapareció unos segundos después.

Charlie llegó primero, ya que de los presentes en la fiesta era el más rápido y el que tenía mejor estado físico por su difícil trabajo con los dragones.

—Ginny, ¿estas bien? —dijo con dificultad debido a la carrera —¿y tu Harry?

—Si, estamos bien —respondió Harry.

—¿Quién era ese? ¿Un mortifago? —Preguntó Kingsley que acababa de llegar.

—Si, era Pettigrew, era amigo de mis padres, ahora es un mortifago dijo para los magos que estaban llegando —creo que quería capturar a Ginny —continuó hablando rápido —esperaba encontrarse con una niña asustada —dijo mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa —no con Ginny.

—Bueno Harry, Ginny, volvamos a casa —dijo el Sr. Weasley entre jadeos —allí estaremos más seguros y veremos que hacer.

Una vez en la casa de los Weasley Ginny, debió explicar porque se había separado y adujo, que solo deseaba dar un paseo sola, por lo cual Harry dijo:

—A mi no me pareció bien que estuviera sola y me decidí a seguirla —dijo Harry diciendo una media verdad —me pareció que podría estar en peligro, por haber sido mi… —dijo arrepintiéndose, pero no pudiendo volverse atrás debido a la multitud de miradas fijas en el terminó diciendo —novia. Draco se lo debe haber contado a Voldemort, igual que Snape.

—Es una posibilidad muchacho —dijo Ojoloco, que era uno de los pocos que se había quedado al pequeño concejo formado por lo Weasley y algunos otros miembros de la orden.

—Diría yo que es más que probable —dijo Lupin —que era uno de los que también se había quedado —eso lo había hecho ya según tengo entendido ¿Es verdad Harry?

—Si, fue en segundo, lo hizo para atraerme a la cámara de los secretos —Explicó, para luego preguntar —¿Pero no deberíamos ir con Ginny a algún lugar más seguro? Por lo menos hasta que regrese a Hogwartz.

—Creo que lo que dice es razonable Arthur —dijo Kingsley con su voz grave —no creo que vuelvan a intentar nada, porque estamos prevenidos, pero si lo intentan nuevamente, no será solo uno.

El Sr. Weasley, no sabía que hacer, la Sra. Weasley estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Ginny estaba tranquila sentada junto a Harry que estaba pensando en que sería lo más conveniente hacer. Como el había pensado ya le habían contado a Voldemort que el y Ginny ya fueron novios, tal vez ya no importara que lo fueran o no, menos desde que el había corrido a defenderla.

—"Pero que otra cosa podía hacer" —pensó frustrado —"Al menos en este momento Colagusano debe estar siendo torturado por Voldemort" —Se dijo.

Luego de reflexionar unos momentos más, les dijo a los demás:

—Yo mañana me iba a ir a Grimmauld Place con Ron y Hermione señor Weasley ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Al menos hasta que Ginny regrese a Hogwartz donde estará relativamente segura —dijo con esperanzas —sigue siendo un lugar muy seguro al igual que Hogwartz ¿No?

—Creo que eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer Arthur —dijo Lupin —además, creo que Bill no debería postergar su viaje de bodas no se gana nada con que se quede aquí. Y tu Charlie, deberías volver a tu trabajo como pretendías hacerlo y no se preocupen, yo me quedaré con ellos en Grimmauld Place y creo que Tonks hará lo mismo —dijo mirándola, por lo que ella asintió escuetamente.

—Si, haremos eso —dijo el Sr. Weasley mirando a su mujer —esta misma noche nos iremos.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Esta parte es un poco mas cortita, porque tuve que ddividir el capítulo de manera que quede coherente. Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews que son mi remuneración por el esfuerzo. Por otro lado espero que me disculpen la demora con esta parte pero esta semana no tengo mucho tiempo para ir al ciber, lo haré lo antes posible.**


	6. Las pociones

_Capítulo 4_

Las pociones

Tardaron algunas horas en empacar todo. Ginny, debió subir a su cuarto y guardar todo lo necesario, lo que más tiempo le llevó fue buscar los libros, que estaban por toda la casa. Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron los primeros en empacar, ya que este verano, ya lo habían hecho varias veces.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, salieron precedidos por Kingsley, Ojoloco, Lupin y Tonks que se apresuraron a llamar al autobús noctámbulo, porque era mucho equipaje y además de que no tenían suficientes escobas, quedaba un poco lejos

Allegar el autobús noctámbulo con el estruendo acostumbrado, nuevamente los recibió el antipático joven rubio que habían visto en su viaje al callejón Diagon. Harry no se preocupó por saludarlo, solo le entregó el dinero de los pasajes y subió al piso superior junto con Ginny, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos. Tonks se ocupo de indicarle el destino y fue a sentarse junto a Ojoloco, Lupin, Fleur y el resto de los Weasley.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, solo había un par de brujas jóvenes trasnochadoras que charlaban animadamente. Se bajaron a varias cuadras del número doce de Grimmauld Place para que nadie supiera a donde se dirigían realmente.

Durante esas cuadras, aturdieron a varias ratas que encontraron en su camino.

—Solo por precaución —dijo Harry riendo, ya que no pensaba que realmente Colagusano les estuviera siguiendo la pista, en ese momento Voldemort debería estarlo castigando por su fracaso.

Pronto llegaron y entraron a la enorme y silenciosa ancestral casa Black. Penetraron rápidamente y en silencio, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde no despertarían al horroroso y gritón cuadro de la madre de Sirius. Ojoloco y Kingsley se fueron al poco tiempo, luego de una breve charla y los demás, se acostaron, ya que era bastante tarde.

La mañana siguiente, se levantaron bastante temprano para ir a despedir a Charlie que regresaba a trabajar con los dragones y a Bill y Fleur que salían para su viaje de luna de miel en Francia. Fue muy emotiva la despedida con la Sra. Weasley, ya que esta si bien lo aceptaba, no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su hijo estuviera casado.

Esa tarde comenzaron las prácticas con Lupin que les dijo al comenzar:

—Yo se chicos que ustedes son buenos en defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que por ese lado, no puedo enseñarles mucho, solo algunas maldiciones y contramaldiciones. Lo que haré, será ocuparme de mejorar sus habilidades en los duelos de magos.

»Una habilidad muy importante, como creo que deben haber aprendido en su último curso en Hogwartz, es el poder utilizar hechizos no verbales. Lo que quiero, es que de ahora en más ni se les ocurra pronunciar un encantamiento, pero todavía no los usaran en el combate. Lo que deberán hacer como tarea, es realizar todos los hechizos que realicen durante el día, es decía toda la magia que realicen deberá ser mediante encantamientos no verbales. Con la excepción de los hechizos que usemos en la práctica en combate.

»Además, quiero que practiquen durante esta semana, todos los hechizos que vieron en encantamiento, transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras que han visto en su primero, segundo y tercer curso en Hogwartz en forma no verbal.

—Debemos hacer todo eso —dijo Ron con cara azorada —pero… eso es mucho —agregó.

—Si, lo se —respondió Lupin —pero es la forma más rápida para que aprendan a usar los hechizos no verbales tan eficientemente como realizan ahora cualquier hechizo —dijo mientras Hermione escuchaba atentamente a Lupin, como hacía en cualquier clase. Luego continuó Lupin mientras los miraba alternativamente —ahora uno, va a comenzar a practicar aquí con migo para evaluar su nivel. Mientras los otros dos, practican con hechizos no verbales.

Diciendo esto, comenzaron las prácticas, Harry tomó el primer turno de prácticas con Lupin mientras Ron y Hermione salían rumbo al cuarto de junto, para practicar con hechizos no verbales. Al comenzar, Ron pretendía maldecir a Hermione sin decir el hechizo. Le costó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, logró enviarle el hechizo, que tomó desprevenida a Hermione, ya que se había cansado de esperar y ver como Ron agitaba inútilmente su varita. Luego, en la segunda oportunidad para Ron, ya no espero para bloquear el hechizo de Ron, sino que lo embrujo tres veces seguidas antes de que Ron pudiera mandarle el maleficio piernas de gelatina, lo cual borró su sonrisa por su triunfo parcial anterior.

En el cuarto de al lado, se oía el alboroto que armaban Harry y Lupin, aumentaba de a ratos. Harry, luchaba ferozmente, y lograba defenderse de Lupin, al que le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba vencer a Harry luego del duro entrenamiento de este con Hermione y Ron. Pero apenas podía defenderse, no lograba atacar. Finalmente, luego de distraerlo arrojándole una silla a un lado, Lupin logró aturdirlo. Cuando finalmente Harry logró levantase, Lupin le dijo:

—Muy bien Harry, pero no podrás vencer a los mejores hasta que no puedas hacer eso mismo con hechizos no verbales. Con eso ganarás en sorpresa, pero todavía puedes mejorar un poco tu velocidad.

—Si, es posible —respondió Harry pensando en lo que le había dicho hacía solo unos meses Snape, por lo que dijo a continuación en un murmullo inaudible —y debo aprender a cerrar mi mente.

—Como dices Harry.

—Que voy a llamar a Hermione para que practique —dijo evasivamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ron y Harry, esa semana se sentían fatal al tener que usar solo hechizos no verbales, hasta las cosas más simples les llevaba tiempo hacerlas. Incluso resultaba peligroso algunas veces, ya que algunos hechizos no solo tardaban en lograrlos, si no que algunas veces no salían como pretendían. Por ejemplo, un día Ron estaba tratando de encantar un cuchillo para que pelaran unas papas, pero sin saber como, logró convertirlo en una enorme araña peluda del tamaño de un pequinés. No volvieron a verlo hasta que lo llamaron para almorzar.

Las noches, luego de cenar, la pasaban con Ginny que estudiaba para sus TIMOS. Hacían todo lo que podían para ayudarla, la aconsejaban y le tomaban lección. Además, este era el único momento que Harry podía pasar con Ginny, si bien ya les había contado a sus amigos que el y Ginny volvían a estar de novios, prácticamente no tenían tiempo para estar juntos. Ginny se pasaba el día estudiando al igual que ellos.

Lentamente fueron avanzando esa semana por los hechizos de primero, los de segundo y habían comenzado con los de tercero. Cada día, Lupin o Tonks cuando no estaba en el ministerio, evaluaba sus progresos. Ron y Harry avanzaban lento como un caracol, pero Hermione no, a ella desde el año anterior, se le daban bien los hechizos no verbales, por lo que avanzaba mucho más rápido que sus amigos.

Conforme pasaban los días, la fecha en la que Harry y Ginny se separarían, por lo menos temporalmente, se iba acercando rápidamente. Ella partiría para Hogwartz en cuatro días y a Harry no le alcanzaba el tiempo para estar con ella y mucho menos podía pasar tiempo con ella a solas con la casa llena de gente como estaba. Solo se escapaban unos escasos minutos al día a los pisos superiores de la casa, donde pasaban abrasados esos pocos momentos.

Luego de desayunar esa mañana, Harry les dijo a sus amigos con una sonrisa:

—¿Qué les parece si practicamos un poco de pociones avanzadas?

—De que hablas Harry —Preguntó Ron perplejo.

—De que hagamos algunas pociones que puedan sernos útiles y que llevan tiempo hacer.

—¿Como cuales? —Preguntó Hermione que parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

—Pensaba en _Varitaserum _(aunque es ilegal usarla puede sernos útil), por lo menos hasta que aprendamos Legeremancia. También sería bueno tener _Felix Felices_, para alguna mala situación, como nosotros contra veinte Mortifagos. También podríamos hacer un caldero grande de _poción multijugos_, para cuando viajemos por lugares desconocidos, no quisiera que me reconozcan. También creo que deberíamos averiguar cual es el antídoto para el veneno de Naguini, la serpiente de Voldemort, puede que antes que termine todo necesitemos usarla —dijo con abrumadora franqueza mientras pensaba que otras pociones podrían serles útiles —no se, que les parece.

Mientras Hermione pensaba, Ron dijo:

—Y deberíamos conseguir algunos Bezoares —dijo mientras se pasaba un dedo por la garganta y tragaba saliva —son muy útiles.

—Creo que es buena idea —dijo Hermione finalmente —pero eso nos tomara más de cuatro meses, que es lo que tardaremos en preparar _Felix Felices_.

—Si, lo se, por eso quiero que empecemos lo antes posible —dijo Harry sacando su libro de pociones avanzadas y pasándoselo a Hermione para preguntar —¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Eso depende de ti Harry, ¿Cuáles crees que son las más importantes?

—Creo que la poción multijugos —dijo Harry pensando —de todos modos es la más fácil de hacer —pero al pensarlo un poco más agregó —bueno, fácil no es ninguna, pero más rápida si, además, con esa ya tenemos experiencia ¿No?

—Si, puede ser —concedió Hermione —pero, de todos modos, tal vez, lo mejor sería que hagamos las tres al mismo tiempo. Pero aun así, tardaremos mucho en tener las tres —dijo ensimismada —pero algunos de los ingredientes van a ser difíciles de conseguir.

—Vallamos al callejón Diagon —dijo Ron entusiasmado.

—Pero no creo que consigamos todo ahí —respondió Hermione y le preguntó a Harry —¿Harry…? ¿Harry, crees que podrás hablar con el profesor Slughorn? No se, tal vez el podría darnos o decirnos donde conseguir algunos de los ingredientes, como el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana.

—Si, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero creo que sí ¿estará en Hogwartz?

—Tal vez, hoy es tan seguro o más que cualquier otro lugar —le respondió —por que no le envías una lechuza, si no se encuentra en Hogwartz, tendremos que esperar hasta que vallamos a ver a McGonagall.

—Si no está Slughorn, podríamos pedirle permiso a McGonagall para tomar lo que necesitamos de los armarios privados de Snape. —Sugirió Ron.

—Pero si está, sería mejor que hablemos con el —les dijo Hermione seria.

—¿Pero si nos pregunta que les diremos? —Preguntó Harry —probablemente sospeche que pociones intentamos hacer, después de todo, es el profesor de pociones ¿No?

—Si, es cierto —dijo Ron mirando a Hermione y esperando de ella una respuesta.

—Y si les decimos la verdad —dijo Hermione, pero se apresuró a responder al ver la cara que ponía Harry —no, espera Harry, si le decimos que queremos preparar _Felix felices_, _Varitaserum_ y _poción multijugos_ como preparación para los EXTASIS. Aunque…

—Aunque… ¿Qué? Hermione, no nos dejes así esperando.

—Que no se si realmente se espera que hagamos estas pociones para los EXTASIS. Pero creo que si le decimos a McGonagall que le diga a Slughorn que ella nos dio permiso de pedirle esos ingredientes para preparar esas pociones, creo que no habrá problemas.

—Eres prodigiosa Hermione —dijo Ron sonriéndole.

—¡Muy bien! —Dijo Harry haciendo coro de lo dicho por Ron —pero, ¿Cuando vamos? Pondríamos mandar las lechuzas hoy, para tal vez ir mañana por la tarde, luego de ir al callejón Diagon luego de pensar un momento agregó —además, me gustaría preguntarle a Slughorn sobre la poción que bebió Dumbledore en la cueva, quisiera saber como se llama y si tiene antídoto.

—Si la usó el innombrable, no lo tiene —apuntó Ron.

—Es probable —aceptó Harry —pero podríamos intentarlo de todos modos. Además, creo que cuando vallamos, sería buen momento para recorrer la habitación del requerimiento para buscar algunos de esos libros que tal vez sea interesante.

Harry, tomó un pergamino y redactó una carta para la profesora McGonagall, en donde le preguntaba si el profesor Slughorn se hallaba en Hogwartz y si les daba permiso de pedirle algunos ingredientes para las pociones que pensaban preparar y que ni no se encontraba, si les daba permiso, de tomar ellos mismos esos ingredientes. Antes de enviar la carta, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo y dijo:

—No creo que podamos ir mañana a Hogwartz.

—¿Porque? —exclamaron a coro Ron y Harry.

—Porque no creo que Hedwig pueda hacer el viaje ida y vuelta a Hogwartz hoy.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Ron.

—Pues por que Hogwartz esta muy lejos de aquí —dijo exasperada —acaso has olvidado las horas que tardamos en el expreso de Hogwartz —dijo y agregó luego —como rápido, creo que llegará a Hogwartz por la noche y con suerte, si no está muy cansada, mañana luego del almuerzo, estará de regreso, aunque tal vez tarde mas.

Bueno, que hacemos entonces —preguntó Harry.

—Creo que depende de a que hora regrese Hedwig, pero lo mejor será ir pasado mañana por la mañana.

—Y, ¿vamos ahora al callejón Diagon?

—Si —dijo Hermione —así, sabremos que nos falta, para pedírselo a Slug.

Los tres fueron a buscar sus respectivas capas y guantes protectores, ya que desde el ataque a Ginny, les parecía impensable salir sin ellos. Por lo menos, no los tomarían por sorpresa. Antes de salir, Ron fue el encargado de avisarle a su madre a donde irían, para evitar preocuparla innecesariamente.

Harry, corrió a avisarle a Ginny, que luego del desayuno, se había encerrado a estudiar. Ginny le dio un beso y sacó el pequeño espejo poniéndolo a un lado en la mesa en la que se encontraba al tiempo que le decía:

—Si tienen problemas, avisa —y le dio otro beso antes de ponerse nuevamente a estudiar.

Harry, bajo las escaleras y se reunió con Ron y Hermione, que lo esperaban junto a la puerta. Cuando este llegó junto a ellos, Hermione sacó su varita y abrió la puerta. Salieron en silencio para no despertar a la madre de Sirius. El día estaba magnifico, tal vez, hacía un poquitín de calor para el gusto de los muchachos. Pero, de todos modos resultaba muy agradable salir, luego de las semanas pasadas de encierro, en las que no veían más sol que el que se filtraba por las antiguas ventanas.

Al atravesar la puerta, Harry respiró a pleno pulmón y luego les dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

—¿Nos vamos?

Y con un revuelo de capas, los tres desaparecieron, para reaparecer en el patio trasero del caldero chorreante.

Una hora después, estaban de regreso, cargando con una enorme bolsa con los ingredientes que habían conseguido de los que necesitaban para hacer las pociones. Habían conseguido casi todo, incluso la _Descurainia sophia _(que la consiguieron en una destartalada tienda en el callejón Knockturn), que según el hombre que se los vendió, había sido recogida en la última luna llena y según el vendedor, aun les servían si no se demoraban mucho en preparar la poción que tuvieran en mente. La piel de serpiente arbórea africana, también la consiguieron en el callejón Knockturn, de un vendedor que parecía haber pasado mejores tiempos, ya que si se veía poca gente en el callejón Diagon en el callejón Knockturn no había nadie.

Lo que no pudieron conseguir, fue el cuerno de bicornio, ya que estaba estrictamente regulada su venta, debido al uso que le podían dar a la poción multijugos que se preparaba con este. Otro ingrediente que no pudieron conseguir, fue la lengua de serpiente dorada china de dos cabezas, que según les dijeron los vendedores, era muy escasa y no sabían cuando les llegaría nuevamente. Con los ingredientes necesarios para el Felix felices no tuvieron problemas y los Bezoares que había sugerido Ron, le costaron una pequeña fortuna, los pagaron como si estuvieran hechos de oro, cuando Harry se quejó del precio, el vendedor le dijo:

—Todos se quejan de los precios,, pero todo el mundo los quiere y con el trabajo y el tiempo que cuestan. Si no los quieres jovencito, puede marcharse, yo no los detengo, ya vendrá alguien que si los quiera.

Luego de lo cual, Harry sacó su nueva bolsa de oro y metió la mano dentro e hizo tres montones con los galeones que fue sacando, le costó cincuenta galeones cada bezoar. Y aun así, siempre era mejor no tener que usarlos.

En un amplio cuarto del último piso, dispusieron de los tres calderos. Debajo de dos de ellos, crepitaba un fuego mágico dispuesto por Hermione, que ya había puesto los tres primeros ingredientes, que eran el comienzo del Varitaserum y del Felix Felices. La lengua de serpiente dorada, la necesitarían para el final, luego de que madurara todo el ciclo lunar. Se afanaron cuatro horas sobre los calderos, los que debieron revolver con su varita un determinado número de veces en una dirección y aumentar o disminuir la intensidad del fuego en determinaos momentos. Debían agregar los ingredientes en el momento preciso, picados, pulverizados o simplemente aplastados, pero hecho en la forma correcta o las pociones serían probablemente venenosas.

Dejaron el Felix Felices a fuego suave y guardaron el Varitaserum que debería madurar resguardado de la luz durante todo un ciclo lunar antes de agregar los últimos ingredientes que serían, una cola de nocktail, sangre de sapo carnudo y la lengua de la serpiente dorada china.

Cuando finalmente pudieron bajar ya casi era la hora de la cena y se hallaban hambrientos ya que habían almorzado rápido para poder comenzar las pociones. Pero aunque deseaban enormemente descansar, fueron con Ginny para evaluarla en los hechizos que sabía era más probable le preguntaran en sus TIMO's. Luego debieron ir a una extensa sesión de práctica con Tonks.

Era bastante tarde, cuando rendidos pudieron dirigirse medio dormidos a su cuarto, se quitaron la ropa y se dispusieron a acostarse, cuando oyeron una voz.

—Potter, la nueva directora del colegio me ha enviado a decirte, que el profesor Slughorn estará encantado de recibirte mañana por la tarde y que ella ya ha hablado con el.

—Gracias Phineas —agradeció Harry con voz soñolienta.

—Déjame terminar muchacho —dijo con voz de fastidio —ese no es todo el mensaje. Me dijo además, que te informe que los espera luego de su visita al profesor Slughorn para su primera clase especial —recito con incierto sonsonete.

—¿Ese es todo el mensaje? —Preguntó Harry.

—Si, adiós.

—Espera un momento Phineas —dijo Harry apresurado —gracias por el mensaje y dile a la profesora McGonagall que mañana estaremos ahí.

Los chicos pudieron ver como el ex director del colegio desaparecía por un lado del cuadro.

—Harry, digámosle a Hermione mañana —dijo Ron con los ojos llorosos de sueño —ya debe estar dormida.

—Si, mañana en el desayuno.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews que son mi remuneración por el esfuerzo. **


	7. Primera clase de animago

**Lamento mucho la demora por este capitulo, por aquí hemos tenido muchos problemas debido a un temporal que hubo hace un par de semanas hemos pasado unos cuantos días sin luz (los que sean de argentina saben de que hablo), eso sumado a falta de tiempo para ir al ciber y a problemas en el ciber mismo (el dueño tubo que llevar a una gatita al veterinario porque estaba enferma) me he demorado tanto tiempo.**

_Capitulo 5_

La primera clase de animago

La mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, antes que Hermione se sumergiera en su lectura diaria del profeta, Ron se apresuró a contarle toda su conversación con Phineas. Hermione, mientras se sumergía en el diario les preguntó.

—¿A que hora debemos ir?

—Phineas solo dijo que por la tarde —respondió Harry que agitaba su varita para acercar el plato de salchichas, de las cuales dos resbalaron, para por fortuna caer en su plato —supongo que podemos ir luego del almuerzo —dijo mientras esta vez se estiraba para alcanzar la jarra de jugo y agitaba su varita para acercar dos tostadas, que cayeron limpiamente en su plato.

Luego del desayuno, Harry y Ron comenzaron a practicar los hechizos de tercer año, mientras Hermione ayudaba a Ginny con transformaciones. Antes del almuerzo, Hermione subió al último piso a controlar los calderos, antes de salir, llamó a Ron diciendo:

—¡Ron! Ven por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione lo llamó con la intención de de dejar solos unos momentos a Harry y Ginny. Ron salió tras ella, sin entender muy bien para que lo necesitaba. Cuando salieron, Harry y Ron pasaron un buen momento a solas, que hacía dos días no tenían. Pensando además que ya dentro de muy poco ella se marcharía para Hogwartz, disfrutaron como si fuera el último, ya que no sabían si lo podrían repetir. Aunque sabían que Harry iría periódicamente a Hogwartz para sus clases con McGonagall, talvez no les fuera posible verse y trataron de pasarlo lo mejor posible esos instantes.

Luego de almorzar, salieron temprano para Hogwartz, prometiéndole a Lupin y a la Sra. Weasley que regresarían temprano para las prácticas y cenar.

A los pocos minutos de salir, ya habían cruzado las puertas de entrada y caminaban por el parque rumbo al castillo. Antes de ir a la oficina de Slughorn, se dirigieron al séptimo piso, al cuarto de los menesteres a ver los libros prohibidos.

Cuando entraron, nuevamente se quedaron maravillados por el tamaño del lugar. Avanzaron lentamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar uno en donde había un gran número de libros apilados. Era un pasillo largo, con montones de libros apilados en montones o mal colocados en polvorientos estantes o apoyados sobre desvencijadas sillas. Se pusieron a revisar títulos y más títulos de libros, algunos solo eran libros demasiado viejos para usarlos, que prácticamente se desarmaban con solo tocarlos. Otros eran libros que estaban dañados de alguna manera y que seguramente los alumnos habían querido ocultar.

Luego de una hora revisando libros, aunque habían visto muchos libros, solo habían visto una pequeña parte de los libros que había en ese lugar. Habían encontrado seis libros prometedores, que luego de ojearlos un poco los fueron metiendo en el espacio destinado a libros, de la valija que habían traído con ellos. Los libros que se guardaron fueron:

"_Potares et poters, las pociones y el poder oscuro_"

"_En busca de un poder mayor_"

"_Los limites de la magia_"

"_Maldiciones y su peligroso uso_"

"_Desata los poderes del fuego_"

"_El antiguo arte del combate mágico: Conjuros, hechizos, encantamientos, maleficios y maldiciones para el combate_"

—Bueno, creo que por ahora es suficiente —dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie —creo que ya deberíamos ir a ver a Slughorn, y luego a McGonagall.

—Si, vamos —dijo Ron mirando vagamente la cantidad de libros que aun quedaban por revisar.

—Los más interesantes deben estar escondidos —dijo Harry tirando distraídamente sobre un montó el libro que tenía en la mano y ayudándose con sus manos para ponerse en pie.

Harry cerró la valija y salieron del cuarto. Tras ellos se cerró la puerta antes de que se encaminaran a la oficina de Slughorn.

Luego de tocar la puerta, oyeron unos movimientos dentro y poco tiempo después se abrió, al tiempo que Slughorn decía:

—Harry mi muchacho, que placerte tener por aquí —dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano fuertemente —y la señorita Hermione Granger —dijo pasándole a su vez la mano. Luego le pasó la mano sin mucho entusiasmo a Ron al tiempo que decía —Ralph, también es un placer tenerte aquí.

—Soy Ron —dijo Ron un poco molesto.

—Si, bueno —dijo Slughorn sin prestarle mucha atención —pero que es lo que han venido a pedirme, McGonagall me dijo que vendrían a pedirme algo, y que estaban autorizados, pero no me dijo que.

—Hemos venido por varias razones profesor —respondió Harry, sabiendo que el obtendría las cosas más fácil que los demás. Además, como decía Ron, el era su "príncipe de pociones" —Antes que nada, deseábamos verlo, ya que este año no volveremos al colegio y apreciamos mucho sus enseñanzas. Aunque tal vez, volvamos durante el año para hacerle consultas para los EXTASIS.

—Harry, muchacho, el colegio no será lo mismo sin ti. Me alegraré mucho de que recurras a mí por lo que sea Harry. Siempre estaré a tu disposición cuando me necesites.

—Otra de las razones por la que veníamos, es que estamos practicando para los EXTASIS como le dijimos a la directora. Este año no volveremos a cursar, pero de todos modos nos presentaremos a los exámenes de junio —dijo Harry deteniéndose un momento para tomar aire —para lo cual queremos prepararnos bien. Por lo que intentaremos hacer la mayoría de las pociones del libro y unas cuantas pociones avanzadas más, que creemos que es importante aprender su realización. Lo que nosotros necesitamos es que nos facilite los ingredientes que no pudimos conseguir para estas pociones.

—¿Cuáles serían las pociones y los ingredientes que necesitan?

—Las pociones que intentamos preparar —dijo Hermione tomando la palabra —son _Varitaserum_, _poción Multijugos _y _Felix Felicis_.

—Están seguros que le dijeron a McGonagall sobre estas pociones.

—Si —respondió Harry —si quiere pregúntele nuevamente, le dirá que le preguntamos sobre esas pociones y nos autorizó. Además, nos dijo que podíamos pedirle cualquier ingrediente que no podamos conseguir en futuras pociones.

—Muy bien… —dijo Slughorn pensando —pero que ingredientes necesitan, espero tenerlos.

—Cuerno de bicornio, para la poción multijugos, y lengua de serpiente dorada china de dos cabezas para el Varitaserum —le enumeró Harry.

—Lengua de serpiente dorada tengo —dijo Slughorn pensando —pero cuerno de bicornio no me queda lamentablemente dijo meneando la cabeza.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry despreocupadamente —estamos seguros de que hay en un armario privado que hay en la oficina de Snape —dijo Harry —eso ya lo teníamos previsto. Creo que podríamos obtenerlo ahí. Pero le sugeriremos a McGonagall que todo lo que se encuentra en ese armario, lo tome usted profesor, le puede ser útil y nos puede ser útil.

—Estupendo —dijo Slughorn mirando asombrado a Harry, que hablaba de sugerencias a McGonagall como si fuera cosa hecha —bueno, entonces vallamos a mi oficina a buscar la lengua de serpiente dorada y de camino, tomemos el cuerno de bicornio de la oficina de Snape —dijo Slughorn alegremente, ya dando por sentado que le habían pedido también esto a McGonagall.

—Si profesor, pero antes, falta el último motivo por el cual vinimos —dijo Harry apresuradamente —necesitamos información sobre una poción, no conocemos su nombre, eso es lo que queremos saber, además nos gustaría saber si tiene antídoto no nos interesa su preparación —Harry tomó aliento y continuó —lo que sabemos de esa poción, son los síntomas aproximados, los que podemos ver a primera vista.

—Cuéntame muchacho, haré lo posible por ayudarlos, ahora que recuerdo, McGonagall también me habló algo de eso.

—Esa poción era de color esmeralda, causaba dolor o sufrimiento a una persona, no estoy muy seguro, que aumenta al ir bebiendo más y más tanto que uno puede llegar a confesar que es responsable de cualquier cosa e incluso creerlo. Además causa una debilidad progresiva, todo con un sentimiento evidente de miedo en quien lo bebe.

»Finalmente cuando se acaba la poción, el que la bebe, se desmaya y no puede recuperarse mediante el hechizo "_enervate_". Luego de unos momentos, recupera el reconocimiento pero muy, muy débil, luego pide agua y al beberla se recupera un poco, pero continúa muy débil. Se recupera, pero apenas puede mantenerse en pie, esta debilidad permanece bastante tiempo, pero no se que ocurre después, si hay algún otro síntoma, no lo conozco.

—Mmh… que difícil, sin verla y sin saber más —dijo Slughorn pensando detenidamente —no estoy muy seguro, hay varias pociones de las que conozco que podrían ser y tal vez sea una poción que no conozco —luego, mirándolo detenidamente le dijo —esta poción por quien fue bebida, con más detalles será más fácil identificarla —y agregó antes de que Harry pudiera responder —no trates de negarme que alguien la bebió, si hubieras leído sobre ella, sabrías el nombre.

—Bueno, si alguien la bebió —dijo Harry cautamente —pero no es posible hablar con esa persona. Pero tampoco puedo decirle más sin ponerlo en peligro. No es algo que mucha gente deba saber.

—Si, bueno desde que murió Dumbledore… —dijo Slughorn deteniéndose en seco y mirando a Harry, luego dijo —Harry, haré todo lo posible por averiguar que poción es esa y si hay un antídoto —luego dijo seriamente —no dudes Harry en pedirme cualquier ingrediente que necesites, haré lo posible por conseguirlo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Harry pensando en que Slughorn se había dado cuenta de quien se había bebido la poción en la que estaba interesado.

Viendo la hora y tratando de evitar incomodas preguntas Hermione dijo:

—Creo que ya le hemos robado suficiente tiempo profesor, además tenemos una cita con la profesora McGonagall luego de la suya y debemos hacer varias cosas en la noche. —luego preguntó tan educadamente como fue posible —¿Cree que podríamos ir a buscar el cuerno de bicornio y la lengua de serpiente dorada?

Afortunadamente Slughorn decidió no hacerles más preguntas, probablemente porque se dio cuenta del peligro que correría de saber más. Por lo que levantó su voluminoso cuerpo y les dijo:

—Claro que si señorita Granger, no deben hacer esperar más a la directora del colegio. Síganme por favor.

Los muchachos lo siguieron, bajando a trabes de pasillos y escaleras, hasta llegar al aula de pociones. Una vez dentro les entregó envueltas en un papel tres lenguas de serpiente doradas, que eran de un curioso color esmeralda. Ellos la tomaron y la guardaron cuidadosamente en el compartimiento indicado en la valija. Luego siguieron por los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta llegar a la oficina de Snape. Slughorn de ocupó de abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta del armario, se quedó sin habla durante un segundo al ver la enorme cantidad de ingredientes difíciles de conseguir. Luego rebuscó un momento hasta que halló en un pequeño cajo el cuerno de bicornio que entregó a Harry diciéndoles:

Espero que les sea útil, si lo desean envíenme una muestra de las pociones más importantes que realicen y yo las revisaré y las corregiré, de ser necesario les diré si se pueden arreglar y como o donde se equivocaron. No quiero que se envenenen.

—Muchas gracias profesor, nos será de mucha ayuda en lo que nos espera —dijo Harry.

—Todo sea por sus EXTASIS —respondió Slughorn antes de estrecharles la mano y decir —Cuando sepa algo de esa poción, te enviaré una lechuza para que vengas o te lo diré por lechuza.

—Mejor sería profesor que se lo diga a McGonagall, ella puede localizarnos fácilmente —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —además, hoy en día es peligroso enviar información a trabes de una lechuza. Gracias nuevamente.

—No es nada Harry, adiós y espero verte de nuevo pronto, y espero que de una sola pieza.

—Adiós profesor —dijeron los tres a coro.

Luego, dándose media vuelta, se dirigieron a la escalera más próxima, que luego de varios atajos, los llevaría a la oficina de la directora. Una vez que llegaron a la gárgola que ocultaba las escaleras y protegía la entrada, Hermione dijo "jengibre", que seguía siendo la contraseña. Lego de que la gárgola se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, comenzaron a ascender la escalera. En la oficina los esperaba McGonagall.

—Buenas tardes chicos, creía que vendrían más temprano —dijo mirándolos por sobre sus gafas —pero mejor así, me dieron tiempo para terminar con unos papeles.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Harry no pudo ver que hubiera espacio para hacer mucho en aquella oficina. McGonagall, captando la mirada de Harry dijo:

—Para aprender a ser animago no hace falta espacio, si no algo de tiempo (mientras no seas un elefante), concentración, práctica y no tener miedo a algo de dolor.

Por primera vez vieron una especie de sonrisa en la siempre seria McGonagall, que luego agregó:

—Pero antes debo decirles algunas cosas. Algunas no tienen que ver con ser animago y otras sí.

—La escuchamos profesora.

—Díganme Minerva chicos, ya no soy su profesora, pero igual, deberán mantenerme el respeto. Bueno, lo primero que debo decirles es que, el marco ya está preparado para ser colgado en Grimmauld Place y ser visitado por Dumbledore. Pero pensé que además podría funcionar como medio de comunicación entre Grimmauld Place y mi oficina por si necesitan algo de mi o del resto de la orden. Lo que haremos, será que Phineas y Albus se turnen para estar en Grimmauld Place y aquí. Es decir uno estará en la oficina y otro en Grimmauld Place en todo momento. Así tendrán un medio más rápido que una lechuza si necesitan algo.

»Por otro lado —dijo McGonagall luego de tomar un pequeño respiro —también ya esta preparados los armarios evanescentes para organizar el pasadizo. Mañana cuatro miembros de la orden se encargaran de transportarlo. Aquí en Hogwartz, está ubicado en un aula del tercer piso, la contraseña para entrar por cualquiera de los dos lados es "_Abisinia_". Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en cuanto a temas no relacionados con ser animago —dijo pensando mientras los jóvenes la escuchaban atentamente.

»Ahora, ¿por donde empezar? —Se preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible —Ser animago, es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados a hacer. Aunque han realizado algo de magia este tipo, no la han controlado ¿saben a que me estoy refiriendo?

Harry tubo una imagen de el, cuando era pequeño, volando hacia la chimenea de su colegio. Luego tuvo otra de un vidrio del serpentario del zoológico desapareciendo y luego una de su tía Marge inflándose como un globo. Por lo que respondió en tono de pregunta:

—¿Hacer magia sin varita?

—Muy bien Harry, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa —o los tendrías si estuviéramos en clases. ¿Pero por que esto implica magia sin varita? Si con una varita también nos podemos transformar en animales —Si Hermione.

Hermione que había levantado la mano respondió:

—Porque las transformaciones con varita duran un tiempo determinado, o de lo contrario se necesita otro mago que nos vuelva a la normalidad.

—Muy bien, eso es cierto, pero no todos pueden ser animagos. Ya que además de poder realizar magia sin varita, lo que es muy difícil pero posible para algunos magos, es necesario tener alguna conexión espiritual con algún animal. Por ello hay tan pocos animagos, ya que aunque un mago demuestre gran capacidad para manejar la magia sin varita, lo cual ya es más difícil que las transformaciones humanas en si, tener una conexión animal es muy raro, por lo que dudo que alguno de los tres la tenga, y mucho menos los tres, ya que la mayoría de los magos no la tienen. Por lo que es extrañado que tres magos amigos, como lo eran James, Sirius y Pettigrew tuvieran una conexión con un animal.

»Esta conexión con un animal es importante, ya que ella es la que facilita la transformación. De lo contrario, esta se halla lejos del poder de cualquier mago.

—¿Por eso Dumbledore no era animago? —inquirió Ron.

—Exacto, por eso —continuó la profesora —otro punto importante y tal vez uno de los más difíciles de determinar es con que animal se es afín.

—¿Puede ser cualquier animal? —Pregunto Interesada Hermione.

—Como regla general si, como decían los chamanes…

—¿Qué son los chamanes? —preguntó Harry curioso.

—Así es como se llamaban a si mismos los magos aborígenes de América del norte, chamanes. Ellos decían que cualquier animal, puede ser tu animal hermano. Pero es muy raro, extremadamente raro que un animal hermano, el animal con el que se tiene conexión espiritual, sea un animal mágico. En general, los animales hermanos o espíritus guía, como también solían decirles, son animales conocidos por los _muggle_s, gatos perros, leones, osos, tigres, ciervos y cualquier otro animal no perteneciente al mundo mágico. Pero además cuanto más grande es el animal, más difícil es. También es raro que sea un animal más grande de lo común, como por ejemplo un perro muy grande, como ocurría con Sirius.

—¿Y eso a que se debe? —Preguntó Harry absorto en toda esa información —¿Por qué es tan raro que el animal pertenezca al mundo mágico?

—No se sabe muy bien, pero se cree que puede estar relacionado con el hecho de que si uno se transforma en un animal del mundo mágico, uno adquiere algunos de sus poderes mágicos mientras mantiene la transformación.

»Tal vez, si tienes la suerte de transformarte en un dragón, probablemente tengas su dura piel. Aunque puede que no lances fuego. Todo esto depende del poder del mago y de la fuerza de la conexión, por eso se cree que es muy raro que los animagos se transformen en animales mágicos. Esto no se aplica por ejemplo en el caso de los hipogrifos, que es casi tan común como cualquier animal no mágico.

—Wow —dijo Ron emocionado —sería genial transformarse en un dragón, nadie se me podría poner en frente impunemente.

—No te olvides que los ojos de los dragones siguen siendo vulnerables —lo reprendió Hermione —y si no puedes ver, ya casi no eres peligroso.

—Si, cierto, como pude olvidarlo —dijo, pero agregó soñadoramente —pero de todos modos, ser un dragón…

—Me olvidaba de algo, por el mismo motivo que uno no utiliza varita, uno realiza la magia para convertirse en animal, en forma no verbal. Lo que dificulta aun más el ser animago.

—O sea —dijo Harry resumiendo —debemos averiguar que animal seremos y luego debemos realizar el hechizo sin varita y en forma no verbal —y un poco desanimado agregó —que difícil.

—Bastante, yo tarde varios meces en lograrlo, casi un año —dijo rememorando —pero volviendo a lo que ahora nos importa. Les mandaré hacer un ejercicio para tratar de averiguar que animal les corresponde.

»Ahora, pónganse de pie un momento.

Los chicos se levantaron y McGonagall agito su varita y las tres sillas en las que se hallaban sentados desaparecieron. Ella se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio hasta ellos y les dijo:

—Siéntense en el suelo de la manera que les resulte más cómoda.

Los tres se sentaron formando una especie de triángulo deformado. McGonagall se sentó junto a ellos en un pequeño almohadón que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y les pidió:

—Cierren los ojos, despejen su mente, libérenla de preocupaciones. Se hallan libres, en un lugar que les agrada mucho —dijo y agitó su varita, al tiempo que comenzó un sonido muy suave, como de viento entre las hojas —son felices dijo con voz suave. Mientras las facciones de los jóvenes se distendían en una sonrisa.

»Cuéntenme donde se encuentran —preguntó con voz susurrante.

Harry fue el primero en responder:

—No lo sé, el viento recorre mi cuerpo, no se donde estoy, no veo nada a mi alrededor.

Luego Ron dijo:

—Yo también siento el viento, pero siento que mis brazos y piernas se mueven rítmicamente.

Cuando fue el turno de Hermione, esta dijo:

—Todo lo que veo es amarillo, estoy corriendo y siento calor a mis pies y manos, pero es soportable, agradable diría, un sin número de preguntas recorren mi mente y no hay nadie a quien hacérselas.

Harry continuó diciendo:

—Siento el viento que corre suavemente sobre mis brazos, siento una ligera presión en la parte inferior de ellos. Me siento libre, mucho más libre que al volar en escoba, creo que estoy volando —dijo Harry en un jadeo excitado antes de abrir los ojos a la luz de la habitación.

Hermione y Ron se lamentaron por no haber podido reconocer nada más.

—No se desmoralicen chicos —dijo McGonagall notándosele cierto orgullo en la voz —creo que los tres tienen una conexión espiritual con un animal y parece ser fuerte, la mayoría no pueden llegar a experimentar esto aun luego de varias sesiones. Yo tarde cuatro sesiones en ver que estaba correteando a un ratón. Al menos es seguro que Harry la tiene y parece ser que es un ave, ya que volaba.

—Podemos empezar nuevamente —dijo Ron entusiasmado —quisiera saber que es lo que hacía.

—No chicos, ya es tarde, pero quiero que todos los días, o por lo menos en sus ratos libres, traten de hacer lo que hicieron hoy. No podrán realmente, ya que se necesita que alguien los guíe al trance, pero exploren esta experiencia y las emociones que sintieron y pueden que tengan suerte y entren en el trance. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Si profesora —dijeron a coro.

—Bueno, ya les avisare a trabes de Phineas cuando nos reuniremos nuevamente para la próxima clase.

—Profesora —dijo Harry —antes de irnos, quisiera hacerle un pedido.

—Te escucho Harry.

—Profesora, ¿recuerda que Snape tenía en su oficina un armario privado de ingredientes para pociones?

—Si, me hablaste de el y te di permiso para que tomes lo que necesites.

—Si, lo se profesora, muchas gracias. Pero lo que deseaba pedirle es si puede darle todo el contenido de ese armario al profesor Slughorn, creo que le sería muy útil, además el nos podrá dar a nosotros lo que necesitemos.

—Muy bien Harry, le daré a Slughorn todo lo que está en ese armario —dijo con una sonrisa y preguntó —¿Algo más Harry?

—No profesora.

—Adiós chicos les avisaré par que vengan.

—Adiós profesora —dijeron y salieron por la puerta.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews que son mi remuneración por el esfuerzo. **


	8. ¿un Fénix? Primera parte

_Capítulo 6, Primera parte_

¿Un Fenix?

Los siguientes días fueron horribles para Harry. Estaba un poco huraño, sus amigos sabían la razón, pero no podían hacer nada para remediarlo. Estaba mal debido a la pronta marcha de Ginny, solo estaba bien los pocos minutos que pasaba con ella a solas. Ginny, la noche anterior a la partida al verlo mal, le dijo:

—¿Qué te sucede Harry? Si quieres no vuelvo a Hogwartz este año, yo también quiero pasar tiempo junto a ti.

—Debes ir —respondió simplemente Harry —debes dar tus TIMO's —dijo y luego la miró a los ojos —tienes que estar preparada, y en un año, cuando cumplas diecisiete, podrás decidir tu camino, si completas los EXTASIS o que harás. Además, sabes que quiero que estés segura. Pero, no es como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos, ni siquiera que no nos volvamos a ver hasta navidad —dijo más para convencerse a si mismo que para convencerla a Ginny —deberé ir a Hogwartz regularmente para unas clases particulares de transformaciones con McGonagall.

»Pero de todos modos, ¡que difícil se me hace dejarte ir! Perdona si estuve gruñón estos días, pero me ha hecho bien hablar —dijo Harry al tiempo que la abrazaba y le daba un profundo bezo.

Pese a lo que le dijo a Ginny, esa noche Harry no durmió bien. Le costó varias horas dormirse, dio varias vueltas en la cama y cuando logró dormirse soñó toda la noche con Ginny. Se alejaba de el cuando el quería acercarse, ella se alejaba con algún chico mientras el Sr. Weasley lo miraba desde lo alto y le decía con una voz atronadora:

—No mereces a mi hija, la has puesto en peligro.

Al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron se daban media vuelta y se alejaban de Harry, que quería montar en su saeta de fuego para alcanzar a Ginny, pero cuando lograba alzar vuelo, esta desaparecía y el caía y caía hasta que despertó llamado por Ron.

—Despierta Harry, mamá dice que si vamos a acompañar a Ginny a King Cross debemos apurarnos.

—No se si sea conveniente —dijo Harry estirándose y tomando sus gafas de la mesa de noche —pero vamos, quiero que esté segura hasta llegar a Hogwartz —dijo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse, ya que se hallaba terriblemente cansado de la noche.

A diferencia de otras veces, el viaje a King Cross fue muy fácil, ya que ellos no eran muchos, solo Ron y sus padres, Ginny, Hermione y Harry. Además los tres amigos no tenían equipaje, solo debían cargar el baúl de Ginny y la pequeña jaula de Arnold el puf pigmeo.

Las calles que los separaban de la estación, las recorrieron rápidamente, Harry y Ron con una mano cargaban el baúl de Ginny y la otra permanecía cerca de sus varitas, mientras Hermione marchaba detrás de ellos llevando la jaula de Arnold inspeccionando los alrededores y su mano derecha, también presta a tomar su varita. Delante de ellos marchaba Ginny entre sus padres, que parecían sus guardaespaldas.

Una vez en la estación, Harry recorrió con la mirada la totalidad de la estación, antes de que se dirigieran al andén nueve y tres cuartos, al cual penetraron luego de que se alejaron unos _muggle_s.

En el andén, no había el amontonamiento de gente que solía haber. En ese momento, estaban todos los que debían dar los EXTASIS y los que debían dar los TIMO's. Se veían unos pocos alumnos bastante asustados, que debían ser de primero. Del resto de los alumnos del año anterior, solo parecía hallarse poco más de la mitad. Todos fueron subiendo ordenadamente al expreso de Hogwartz, cuando ya casi todos estaban a bordo, Ginny se despidió de sus padres, luego de Ron y Hermione y por último se despidió de Harry. Cuando lo saludaba, le susurró al oído:

—Antes de dormir, te llamo amor —y luego agregó en voz alta —Adiós Harry, espero que vallas a casa en navidad —luego dio media vuelta y subió al tren arrastrando su baúl. Unos momentos después, el tren comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras Ginny los saludaba desde una ventana. Harry, quería con toda su alma correr, subirse al tren e irse con ella. Pero la saludó con la mano y se obligó a dar media vuelta y marchar hacia la salida del andén.

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place, se encontraron con Dedalus Diggle y con Sturgis Podmor que los esperaban en la cocina. Al entrar, todos se sobresaltaron al encontrárselos allí, pero enseguida se tranquilizaron cuando Sturgis les dijo:

—Como están, hemos venido desde Hogwartz a traer eso —dijo señalando a un rincón de la cocina donde podía verse un armario. Luego agregó —también trajimos el retrato de Dumbledore, lo dejamos en tu cuarto Harry, aunque no sabíamos donde lo pondrías.

—Gracias Sturgis —dijo Harry.

—No es nada Harry, estamos para ayudar. Ah, McGonagall dijo que el armario lo coloquen en un cuarto y que lo hechicen para que solo se abra con la contraseña que ya hablaron. O sea hechicen la puerta del cuarto no el armario.

—¿Quieren quedarse a almorzar? —Les preguntó la Sra. Weasley —Nosotros nos iremos recién mañana —les dijo, a lo cual Harry contestó.

—Sra. Weasley quédense todo lo que deseen, aquí siempre podrá quedarse, mi casa es su casa.

—Gracias Harry —respondió el Sr. Weasley —pero hemos descuidado mucho nuestra casa —Luego mirando a Sturgis le preguntó ¿Y… se quedan a almorzar?

—No Arthur, debemos ir a otro sitio.

—Luego saludando, salieron al vestíbulo y posteriormente a la calle.

Una vez se marcharon, todos regresaron a la cocina y la señora Weasley se puso a cocinar ayudada por Dobby, a quien se lo veía habitualmente exultante de felicidad. Siempre trataba de demostrarlo, preparando alguna comida especial o algún postre, debido a lo cual, Harry había engordado un poco, no tanto gracias a tanto entrenamiento.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y la Sra. Weasley y Dobby se afanaron con la comida. Harry se veía un poco decaído, lo cual fue notado por el Sr. Weasley quien dijo:

—¿Que ocurre Harry?

—No se, me siento extraño, por primera vez en estos últimos siete años, el expreso de Hogwartz partió y yo no estoy en el —dijo mintiendo en parte, ya que aun pensaba en Ginny —pero estaré bien —luego cambiando de tema preguntó —¿Han atrapado algún mortifago últimamente?

—No, y aun no han liberado a los supuestos Mortifagos, si bien nunca consiguieron la más mínima prueba.

—¿No se puede hacer nada? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es difícil, la mayoría de la gente está tan alterada por el regreso del innombrable, que no se preocupa de quien va preso. Solo quieren que se haga algo —dijo meneando la cabeza —en el ministerio pasa lo mismo. A la mayoría no les importa. Además se encargan de acallar las voces de aquellos que están en contra, como ocurría con Fudge.

—Alguien tiene que hacer algo —dijo Hermione.

—Es cierto, no pueden estar apresando a cualquiera sin saber si es o no mortifago —dijo Harry molesto —talvez deba dar otra entrevista al quisquilloso y decir mis opiniones ¿Verdad?

—Tal vez, la gente te escucharía dijo el Sr. Weasley —pero prénsalo bien, si bien el ministerio no puede hacer nada abiertamente en tu contra, de todos modos podrá afectarte, aunque no se de que manera.

—Tal vez lo haga —dijo Harry, pero luego de pensar un poco agregó —pero no me gustaría que usted tuviera problemas por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes por eso Harry, a mi no me podrían hacer nada directamente, ya que es bastante conocido que tu te relacionas con nuestra familia. Por lo menos no me podrán echar —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —pero sería mejor que lo hicieras, no te preocupes por mí. De todos modos no creo que hagan nada —dijo pensando —lo único que lograrían es que te enfades y hables peor del ministerio. Y si me hacen algo, me encargaré de que sepan que así será.

—Si, creo que lo haré. Pero primero les enviaré una lechuza advirtiéndoles lo que haré.

—No creo que sea conveniente Harry —dijo Hermione —si lo haces, estarán prevenidos y podrán prohibir que publiques el artículo.

—Eso probablemente lo harán —dijo el Sr. Weasley —además, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es publicarlo en varios periódicos, no lo publiques solo en el quisquilloso, si no en el profeta y talvez en el corazón de bruja —y agregó —asegurare de que salgan el mismo día.

—Hermione crees que lograrás que esa asquerosa Rita Skeeter escriba una entrevista.

—Si, creo que sí, pero primero debemos hablar con Luna.

Harry se sentía mejor ante la perspectiva de hacer algo por las personas encarceladas injustamente. Luego del almuerzo, subieron a controlar el fuego de las dos pociones que se hallaban en preparación, el Felix Felices y la poción multijugos que habían comenzado dos días atrás. Esta les resultaba relativamente fácil, pues ya la habían preparado en otra oportunidad. El Varitaserum, aun estaba guardado, ya que le faltaba prácticamente todo el ciclo lunar de maduración.

Mientras Harry chequeaba las instrucciones en el libro "Most potente Potions", Ron le preguntó:

—¿Que será lo próximo que haremos Harry? —Ante la mirada perpleja de Harry aclaró —Quiero decir, además de entrenarnos y aprender a ser animagos, ¿que haremos?

—La verdad es que aun no lo sé —respondió —Estuve pensando, y creo que luego de que finalicemos la poción multijugos, el Varitaserum y podamos dejar madurando el Felix Felices, podríamos ir al valle de Godric a la casa de mis padres. Necesito una pista sobre RAB, aunque no creo que la encuentre ahí, pero es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar.

—Y luego de eso —pregunto Hermione que había estado escuchando atentamente —¿Qué harás?

—Realmente no lo se —dijo apesadumbrado —no se como encontraré los horcruxes, si Dumbledore solo pudo hallar dos de ellos… —pero luego de negar con la cabeza agregó —No se por que, pero tengo la sensación que luego de hallar a RAB obtendré algunas respuestas.

—Lo malo es que no tenemos ninguna pista. Por mucho que busqué, no encontré nada en los registros de Hogwartz. Pero aun hay algunos registros por ver, cuando hallamos instalados el armario, revisaré los registros restantes —dijo Hermione pensando.

—Creo que yo le preguntaré a McGonagall —dijo Harry con voz inexpresiva —tal vez ella sepa algo de algún RAB.

A esto Hermione solo respondió:

—Es posible.

Cada uno se respondió en sus reflexiones, hasta que bajaron al salón en donde los esperaba Remus para otra de sus sesiones diarias de prácticas y entrenamiento. Una vez que hubieron entrado los chicos al salón, Remus los hizo sentarse por lo que intuyeron que no irían directamente a las prácticas. Lupin comenzó diciendo:

—Creo que los tres ya han completado en estas dos semanas con la práctica de los hechizos de primero a tercer año no verbal. Aunque tal vez no les haya salido alguno, creo que ahora irán captando realmente el truco a los hechizos no verbales ¿Verdad?

—Si, creo que si —Respondió Harry —No me parecen tan difíciles como me pareció en un primer momento, pero aun tengo una que otra dificultad.

—Y esta bien que así sea —le dijo Lupin sonriendo —pero eso se soluciona con más y más práctica.

»Pero lo importante es que ya han captado la esencia. Sobre todo lo digo por ustedes —dijo señalando a Harry y a Ron —ya que Hermione tiene cierta facilidad para los hechizos no verbales. A partir de ahora continuarán con los hechizos de cuarto y de quinto, como saben requieren mucha más concentración.

»Por otro lado —dijo luego de dar una pequeña pausa —a partir de hoy, nos introduciremos en el combate no verbal. Desde este momento, espero que no pronuncien más ningún hechizo, salvo que tratemos con hechizos que sean muy largos y complicados, que no es el caso habitual de los hechizos que habitualmente se usan en combate o en un duelo mágico.

»Lo que hoy harán —dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una caja. De ella, sacó una enorme bolsa que se agitaba frenéticamente como si un centenar de ratones trataran de escapar —será capturar las pelotitas que se hallan en esta bolsa, hay unas treinta, diez para cada uno. Tienen un hechizo similar al de las bludgers, pero no les harán el daño que no les harían esas si son golpeados.

»Ahora quiero que se coloque cada uno en una esquina, yo me colocaré en la restante para observarlos. Quiero que cada uno capture sus diez pelotitas correspondientes, solo usando magia. Solo hechizos no verbales, claro está. Si pronuncian en voz alta cualquier hechizo, deberán comenzar nuevamente. Además, cada grupo de diez pelotitas está encantado para atacar a uno solo de ustedes. Eso, para que si uno de ustedes se adelanta al resto, no deba lidiar con las de los demás. ¿Está bien? —sin esperar a que le respondieran, continuó diciendo:

»No se que más resta decirles —dijo pensando —¡ah!, ¡sí! deben hacer que entren en la bolsa que estará en el centro, y como les dije, si pronuncian un hechizo, sus pelotitas saldrán.

Lupin dejó la bolsa en el centro de la sala y se dirigió al rincón que se hallaba libre y les dijo:

—¿Preparados?

A lo cual, los tres sacaron su varita a una velocidad de vértigo y respondieron al unísono.

—¡Si!

Lupin agitó sui varita y la bolsa se abrió dejando salir las pelotitas. Estas salieron zumbando hacia los rincones correspondientes, tratando de pegarles. Parecían un enjambre de pequeñas y blancas Bludgers.

Hermione, si bien era muy buena en hechizos no verbales, estaba llena de pequeños moretones ya que sus reflejos no eran muy buenos y los pequeños golpes la desconcentraban y le ocasionaban más golpes.

Harry en cambio, gracias al cuidditch, tenía unos reflejos perfectos, y no tenía mayores problemas para esquivarlas, era mucho más rápido y era capas de estar mucho más alerta que sus compañeros. Aun así, le costó un par de moretones y algo de tiempo el llevar las diez pelotitas a la bolsa.

Si bien Ron tenía casi la misma práctica en cuidditch que Harry, Harry era más rápido y se concentraba más en plena batalla de lo que podían hacerlo Ron o Hermione. Por lo cual, Ron si bien recibió pocos golpes, tardó más en arrear sus pelotitas.

Una vez que los tres tuvieron sus pelotitas encerradas, al cabo de unos diez minutos, se reunieron en el centro del salón con Lupin.

Mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración, ya que se encontraban un poco agitados, Lupin les dijo:

—Muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Harry, debes ser un poco más creativo, piensa un poco más. Cuando descubriste que con un hechizo inmovilizador y un hechizo convocador las podías meter en la bolsa, no intentaste nada mas.

»Hermione, concéntrate mas, no puede ser que un pequeño golpe, evite que lances un hechizo. No pienses tanto y presta más atención a todo lo que te rodea —dijo con vos tranquila —a partir de ahora deberás pasar una hora todos los días solo esquivando pelotitas —dijo mirándola seriamente, pero sonrió cuando notó que Hermione no entendía el porque de este ejercicio —es para mejorar tus reflejos y tu velocidad —le explicó.

»Ron, tú debes mejorar en la práctica de hechizos no verbales, un caracol lanzaría hechizos más rápido que tú —este comentario hizo que las orejas de Ron se pusieran de un rojo intenso, por lo que Lupin le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero continuó —debes practicar con Harry los hechizos no verbales básicos que aprendieron en quinto, hasta que puedan lanzarlos tan rápido como lo hacen al pronunciarlos.

»Además, los tres deberán practicar puntería, ya que es difícil terminar al movimiento de la varita apuntando al sitio que uno desea —Remus agitó su varita y en una de las paredes aparecieron tres blancos de gruesa madera, pintados en rojo y blanco —eso es lo que harán ahora. Practiquen durante media hora, luego vendré y practicaremos un poco de combate.

Luego de media hora los tres habían acertado algunos hechizos al blanco, que no era muy grande, solo medía unos treinta centímetros de diámetro, por lo que faltaba mucho para que pudieran acertarle al centro. Una vez hubo regresado Lupin, Ron frustrado dijo:

—Esto es imposible Lupin, a esta distancia no se puede —farfullo enojado.

Por toda respuesta, Lupin se dio media vuelta y agitó su varita en dirección a los blanco, con escasa diferencia de tiempo, fueron golpeados los tres blancos con sendos rayos rojos.

—No es imposible, con un poco de práctica ustedes lo lograrán. Luego pasaremos a blancos en movimiento y luego aumentaremos la distancia hasta que sean capaces de aturdir a una persona a doscientos metros.

—Crees que podremos hacer todo eso —preguntó Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione asentían.

—Claro que si, ustedes son buenos magos, mejores que la mayoría —dijo con una media sonrisa —ya tienen más capacidad que muchos de los magos del ministerio, que por lo que sé, no son capaces de realizar una buen hechizo deflector. En cambio ustedes lo hacen a la perfección y sobre todo tú Harry, tienes un hechizo deflector sumamente poderoso.

Luego de estas palabras los chicos se sentían bastante alentados, por lo que Lupin agregó:

—Creo que ya es suficiente por el momento, deberíamos ir bajando para la cena, luego subiremos y combatiremos un poco y por último practicarán lo que les indiqué.

—Remus, sabes usar el pensadero de Dumbledore —le soltó Harry.

—No Harry, nunca tuve oportunidad de usarlo —dijo mirándolo —pero… a que viene esa pregunta.

—Es solo que quisiera revisar mejor algunas charlas con Dumbledore.

—Nunca nos dijiste —dijo Ron en tono acusatorio.

—Es que no me había acordado de el hasta hace un momento, que me distraje pensando en varias cosas y recordé a Dumbledore diciendo "Me ayuda a clarificar mis pensamientos cuando tengo mucho en la mente" por eso pregunté. Pero le preguntaré a McGonagall cuando vallamos.

—¿Y en que más pensabas Harry? —preguntó con cariño Remus.

—Harry, que hacia algún tiempo comenzaba a sentir la acuciante necesidad de hablar, dijo:

—En muchas cosas, las palabras que me dijo Snape antes de irse. Me dijo que me bloquearía todos los hechizos hasta que no aprendiera a callarme y cerrar mi mente. No tuve la más mínima oportunidad con el —-dijo con vos temblorosa —si hubiera podido…, si no hubiera tenido ordenes de Voldemort —dijo mientras Ron hacía una fea mueca —No estaría aquí, pero no puedo hacer nada con la oclumancia, y los hechizos no verbales me cuestan—dijo con una risa un poco histérica.

»Además, debo encontrar esos malditos Horcrux, quiero hacerlo, debo hacerlo —dijo desafiante —pero, donde buscar, no hay siquiera una pista —dijo, y agachó su cabeza penosamente.

—¡Harry!, no permitiré que digas eso, ¡que crees que estamos haciendo aquí! Yo se que solo con práctica podrías ser el mejor en hechizos no verbales y sobre la oclumancia…, estuve pensando estos últimos meses, tal vez, Snape no te enseño. Ahora que sabemos que el trabajaba para el innombrable y no que solo fingía hacerlo. ¿Cómo sabemos que te enseñó oclumancia? Además, aunque realmente hubiera tratado de enseñarte, nunca pudiste concentrarte cerca de el, nunca te fue bien en ninguna de sus clases de pociones y no obstante, en el TIMO de pociones te pusieron un _supera las expectativa_.

»Creo que si conseguimos un buen profesor no tendrás problemas con la Oclumancia, tu eres muy bueno en defensa contra las artes obscuras, lo dijo un mortifago, te pudiste resistir a su maldición imperios —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — y bien visto, una vez encaminados en la oclumancia, ustedes —dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione —también deberían aprender y podrían aprender Legeremancia, creo que te sería útil.

—¿Enserio crees que podría aprender Oclumancia? —preguntó Harry en un susurro.

—Estoy seguro, que con un buen profesor lo lograras. Solo debes concentrarte, practicar y poner todo tu empeño — luego de un momento dijo —Creo que ya es bastante tarde, deberíamos…

Estaba por decir "bajar a cenar", cuando fue interrumpido por Tonks, que había llegado unos minutos atrás y los esperaba en la cocina a que terminaran con el entrenamiento, cuando había llegado Phineas al Cuadro de Dumbledore que se hallaba en dicho lugar con un mensaje para Harry, por lo que esta subió para llamarlos:

—Hola chicos —los saludó —como han estado, ¿Remus ha sido duro con ustedes? Espero que no. Harry Phineas está abajo esperando, dijo que tiene un mensaje para ti.

—¡No te lo dijo! Para que quiere que bajemos.

—No me lo quiso decir —dijo Tonks lanzando un suspiro que conmovería hasta una piedra —le aseguré que si me lo decía yo te entregaría el mensaje a ti. Pero me respondió que no quería delegar la responsabilidad de entregarle el mensaje al señor Harry Potter, que lo quería entregar personalmente, para que no lo culpen si el mensaje no llegaba a destino.

—Ese maldito mago chiflado, estoy seguro que todo lo que quiere es hacer que baje, no creo que sea nada tan importante ni tan urgente, no se porque, tengo la sensación de que no me quiere mucho. Además, es bastante irresponsable para solo ser un cuadro. Debería quemarlo —dijo molesto, descargando toda su frustración hacia el cuadro de Phineas.

—Bueno Harry, tienes razón, pero creo que deberías ir, por si es importante. —le dijo Lupin tranquilizándolo mientras lanzaba miradas a la puerta.

Con el seño aun fruncido, Harry y sus amigos, se encaminaron a la cocina, donde los esperaba Phineas apoyado contra el marco momentáneamente desocupado del cuadro de Dumbledore.

—No deberías hacerme esperar muchacho, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —le espetó Phineas de mal talante.

—Bueno, si era tan urgente, le podría haber comunicado el mensaje a Tonks. —dijo Harry aun bastante molesto.

—Espero que no trates de sermonearme muchachito, me mandaron darte el mensaje a ti y yo cumplo –dijo por toda respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿Qué espera?, diga ese mensaje tan importante.

—La directora del colegio Hogwartz de magia y hechicería, espera que se reúnan con ella el miércoles por la tarde —dijo con cierto sonsonete.

—¿Eso es todo? —Inquirió Harry —ese es el mensaje tan importante.

—Yo no juzgo la importancia de los mensajes que me encargan transmitir —dijo Phineas con vos de aburrimiento.

Luego desapareció del cuadro sin dejar a Harry responderle.

—Ese remedo de director fracasado —dijo Harry un poco molesto con Phineas —le podría haber dado el mensaje a Tonks, pero lo único que quería era molestar —les repitió a los otros —creo que no le caigo muy bien, talvez sea porque Sirius me dejó su casa como herencia.

—Si tal vez sea eso —dijo Hermione sin comprometerse demasiado —pero lo importante es que vamos a tener otra clase con McGonagall —le dijo por lo bajo, para que no lo oyeran ni Lupin ni Tonks que se encontraban preparando una pequeño cena ayudados por Dobby.

—Tienes razón como siempre, —concedió Harry —¿a que hora iremos? ¿Luego del almuerzo como la otra vez?

—Si, creo que será lo mejor —respondió sucintamente.

—¿Pasaremos por el cuarto de los menesteres nuevamente? —preguntó Ron, que seguía atentamente la charla de sus amigos.

—Creo que deberíamos —dijo Harry —tal vez esta vez, tengamos suerte y encontremos un libro mejor que esos que encontramos. Digo, son interesantes, pero no es lo que uno llamaría magia oscura. Tenían algunos hechizos buenos, como ese que crea el escudo de fuego. Es bastante bueno, para protegerse de casi cualquier criatura que tenga malas intenciones, sobre todo los inferi, brrrr —dijo reprimiendo un ligero temblor — pero de ahí no pasa.

—Es cierto que no son lo que Voldemort llamaría artes oscuras —respondió Hermione, mientras Ron hacia muecas al escuchar ese nombre —pero por lo menos ahora conocemos esa rara variante de la poción multijugos para convertirse en animales y sabemos como se ven algunos venenos sin antídotos. Lo que nos será realmente útil.

—Siempre que no nos den el veneno mezclado con alguna otra bebida —dijo Ron pensando en la hidromiel envenenada que el había tomado.

—Si bueno —le replicó Hermione —pero yo estaba pensando en reconocer pociones por si pasa lo que ocurrió en la cueva de la costa que visitó Harry. No creo que si encontramos otro horcruxe, esté protegido por la misma poción, ni siquiera que haya una poción —terminó un poco molesta.

—Si, lo más probable es que cada uno tenga una protección diferente como el anillo Gaunt—dijo Harry un poco desanimado. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿no deberíamos practicar el ejercicio que nos dio McGonagall? —Pregunto Harry.

—Si, es cierto, pero hoy no, mejor mañana —respondió Ron dando un bostezo.

—Deberíamos hacerlo ahora —dijo Hermione ceñuda —pero es cierto que es bastante tarde, lo más probable es que no nos podamos concentrar —pero mañana lo haremos por lo menos dos veces ¿Si?

—Si Hermione, pero lo cierto es que seguramente, McGonagall no esperaba que hallamos hecho mucho, no creo que estuviera en sus planes llamarnos tan pronto. —discutió Ron tratando de saltarse la tarea como siempre.

—Ron, si queremos ser animagos, debemos practicar todo el tiempo, que podamos— lo regaño Hermione —debemos dedicarle todo el tiempo que no estemos haciendo ninguna otra práctica.

—Es cierto —le concedió Harry —además hemos tenido cuatro días para realizar el ejercicio y no lo hemos hecho ni una sola vez —dijo Harry arrepentido —creo que por lo menos deberíamos hacerlo ahora y talvez otra vez mañana.

—Tomemos un café —dijo Ron con voz cansada —y subamos —agregó resignado.

Luego de cenar, y tomarse un café bastante fuerte, subieron a su cuarto, para realizar el ejercicio mandado por su profesora. Al llegar arriba, Ron y Hermione se encontraron con que Harry no había subido don ellos.

Harry se encontraba en el piso inferior, ya que mientras subía las escaleras, sintió entibiarse el pequeño espejo que estaba en su bolsillo. Era Ginny, que se estaba comunicando como le había prometido por la mañana.

Hablaron solo unos pocos minutos, pues no tenían mucho que contarse. Solo unas pocas horas habían pasado desde que se habían separado. Luego Harry pudo finalmente subir al cuarto y mentirles a sus amigos, diciendo que había estado ese tiempo en el baño. Nunca les había contado del pequeño espejo que lo comunicaba con Ginny.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews que son mi remuneración por el esfuerzo. **


	9. ¿un Fénix? Segunda parte

_Capítulo 6, Segunda parte_

La mañana siguiente, Lupin tubo grandes dificultades para despertarlos, ya que se habían permanecido hasta bastante tarde en el cuarto de los chicos, recordando la experiencia del jueves pasado. Recordando la felicidad que experimentaban con el vuelo o con la cabeza bullendo de preguntas.

Luego de desayunar, subieron nuevamente al cuarto a practicar el ejercicio que les había mandado McGonagall. Luego, empezaron su rutina diaria de practicar los hechizos no verbales de cuarto. Pasado el almuerzo tuvieron otra dura sesión de prácticas con Lupin, que cada vez les exigía más. Y por la noche volvieron a realizar el ejercicio mandado por su profesora, y ya un poco más tranquila su conciencia a este respecto, se fueron a dormir.

El miércoles por la mañana se hallaban bastante cansados, pero se levantaron mucho más contentos, tendrían su segunda clase para ser animagos. Harry no sabía si decirle a Lupin, creía que mientras menos personas lo supieran sería mejor, pero Lupin no era cualquier persona. Era la única persona además de ellos tres y Ginny, que sabía todo sobre los horcruxe, la profecía y a lo que se debía enfrentar Harry. No tenía demasiados argumentos para seguir ocultándoselo, por otro lado, tal vez lo hiciera sentirse defraudado por no haber confiado en el. Además, el había presenciado el proceso de transformación en animago por parte de su padre, su padrino y Pettigrew, por lo que tal vez pudiera ayudar.

Finalmente, esa mañana, mientras desayunaban, se decidió a contarle a Lupin la razón del viaje a Hogwartz. Comenzó diciendo:

—Remus…

—Dime Harry —dijo Lupin mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

—Hay algo que aun no te he contado —empezó Harry ante la mirada atenta de Lupin —Nosotros estamos yendo a ver a McGonagall pues ella nos está dando clases particulares.

—¿De transformaciones? —Inquirió Lupin —se que en eso no soy tan bueno, pero los puedo ayudar un poco.

—Más o menos, nos está dando clases de animagos, creemos que puede sernos muy útil.

—¿De animagos? —Dijo Lupin pensándolo un poco —parece una buena idea. ¿Como lograron que accediera?

—Gracias a Dumbledore —respondió Hermione —le dejó una carta, en donde decía que se encargara de que Harry recibiera el apoyo de la orden y que tuviera una copia de su cuadro.

Lupin miró el cuadro de Dumbledore, que les sonreía radiante, luego miró a Harry y le dijo:

—Es increíble, lo que Dumbledore sigue haciendo por nosotros —sonrió ampliamente y dijo —Dumbledore se encargó de que Slughorn me preparara la poción mata lobos todos los meses. Pero volvamos a eso de ser animagos. Supongo que lo hacen con ella, para no tener que estar registrados ¿No?

—Si, eso nos dará una cierta ventaja sobre los Mortifagos.

—Y, ¿como va? Yo algo puedo ayudarlos, hice de guía en los trances de tu padre, Sirius y Pettigrew al principio.

—Nos gustaría —respondió Harry —lo que sabemos por ahora, es que los tres tenemos una conexión espiritual con un animal. Parece que la mía es con un pájaro.

—¿Cuantas clases llevan? —preguntó Lupin impresionado por el avance.

—La de hoy es la segunda.

—¿La segunda? Impresionante, tanto avance… siempre lleva mucho tiempo según tengo entendido.

—McGonagall nos contó que ella tardó cuatro sesiones en darse cuenta de que estaba correteando un ratón— dijo Ron con una risita.

—Los felicito chicos. A Sirius y a tu padre Harry, les costó mucho tiempo, ya que no tenían quien los ayude. Yo hice lo que pude por ellos, pero era muy limitado. Tienen suerte de que McGonagall sea animaga y una experta en transformaciones.

Luego del desayuno los chicos subieron a practicar con los blancos. Estaban impacientes por su segunda clase de animagos.

—Tal vez, esta vez, podamos saber que animal somos —dijo Ron emocionado —¿Que seré yo? —Preguntó —Tal vez un león o un dragón, por eso sentía el viento, porque estaba volando ¿No?

—Yo creo que te convertirás en un Gusarajo —se burló Hermione de Ron.

A Ron se le pusieron coloradas las orejas, miró para otro lado y se puso a practicar uno de los encantamientos de cuarto.

Tras el almuerzo, se despidieron de Lupin y subieron al último piso, donde el día anterior se habían ocupado de trasladar el armario evanescente. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Hermione sacó su varita, golpeó la puerta y dijo "_abisinia_". Luego de pronunciar la contraseña indicada la puerta se desvaneció para dejarlos pasar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del armario, no estaban muy seguros de que deberían hacer, pues solo parecía un armario corriente. Por lo que hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió, entraron de a uno en él. Al entrar, iban desapareciendo y reapareciendo dentro de otro armario que se hallaba cerrado. Harry, que fue el primero en entrar, abrió la puerta para encontrarse en un cuarto pequeño de piedra, que se hallaba iluminado solo por dos antorchas que custodiaban una puerta.

—Supongo que estamos en Hogwartz —dijo Harry estudiando el cuarto y prestando atención a la puerta —¿salimos? —preguntó a sus amigos.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con su varita y pronunció la contraseña y la puerta emitió un pequeño Zumbido y dijo, "pueden pasar" con voz grave que sobresaltó a los chicos.

—Creo que ya podemos pasar —dijo Hermione, ya que sus amigos se habían quedado plantados ante la puerta al oír la voz.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta Harry dijo:

—Creo que nos hallamos en las mazmorras, deberíamos haber traído el mapa del merodeador —dijo Ron.

—No creo que haga falta, tenemos permiso para venir o ¿no? —dijo Hermione.

—Si, apurémonos, ahora que todos deben estar en clases dijo Harry, que no quería tener que dar explicaciones a sus amigos sobre que hacía ahí.

Se apresuraron a subir las escaleras y recorrer pasillos, cruzaron por algunos atajos que pocos conocían y en pocos minutos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall. Llamaron a la puerta, pero debieron esperar unos momentos hasta que la directora llegó ya que no se hallaba en la oficina. Llego tras ellos y los encontró esperando frente a la puerta de su despacho.

—Los esperaba más tarde chicos dijo McGonagall mirándolos desde detrás de sus anteojos —el habitante del cuadro que se halla frente a la puerta del cuarto en el que se encuentra el armario los vio y corrió a avisarme. Recién había terminado el almuerzo.

—Es que usted no nos especificó horario —dijo Hermione a modo de disculpas —mientras entraban a la oficina.

—Si, pero ustedes las últimas veces vinieron más tarde, por eso los esperaba más tarde —dijo un tanto agobiada —pero nada se perdió, mejor así. Sus compañeros probablemente no los verán salir. —Dijo sería —creo que como ustedes pensaban, es mejor mantener todo lo posible el secreto —pero vallamos a lo nuestro chicos —diciendo eso, agitó su varita y aparecieron cuatro grandes almohadones en el suelo frente a su escritorio. Y dijo —Siéntense.

Hubo una pequeña confusión, mientras los chicos tomaban asiento. Una vez, cada uno estuvo en su lugar, McGonagall con un fluido movimiento, también tomo asiento. Era bastante ágil para su edad pensaron los jóvenes.

—Bueno, lo que hoy trataremos de hacer, es básicamente lo mismo que hicimos la última clase. Es decir, trataremos de determinar con que animal tienen su conexión.

»Pero esta vez, no se dejaran llevar por la experiencia. Ustedes deberán concentrarse para controlarla en cierta medida. No será fácil, requerirá mucha concentración y es posible que salgan del trance debido a eso. Pero deben controlar la conexión, si no, es posible que no puedan controlar su forma animal. Además, si no ejercen control, es posible que nunca estén en situación de identificar que animal es.

—Ahora, como hicimos en la anterior oportunidad chicos, cierren los ojos, despejen su mente y libérenla de preocupaciones. Se hallan libres, en un lugar que les agrada mucho —dijo y agitó su varita para iniciar un sonido que los hacía creer que se hallaban en un claro del bosque con el sol calentándolos.

»Cuéntenme donde se encuentran —preguntó con voz susurrante muy distinta de la que solía utilizar.

Esta vez, Hermione fue la primera en poder responder.

—Me hallo sobre una superficie suave, esta caliente, pero me resulta agradable.

—Mira hacia abajo Hermione —le dijo McGonagall en una voz muy suave —¿De que está hecha esa superficie?

—No lo se, es amarilla, pero ahora estoy mirando hacia arriba —dijo Hermione un poco frustrada. Por lo cual McGonagall le dijo.

—Concéntrate Hermione, trata de mirar hacia abajo y determina de que está hecho el suelo. Luego volveré nuevamente a ti. —Luego volviéndose a Harry preguntó —¿Que estás haciendo Harry?

—Creo que estoy volando nuevamente —y no pudo evitar agregar —es maravilloso.

—Concéntrate Harry, domina la esencia animal, mira a un lado, trata de ver tus alas, trata de ver tus plumas ¿De que color son?

Harry pasó unos minutos en silencio, nada se movía. McGonagall no hizo ningún esfuerzo por romper el silencio. Harry finalmente logró articular:

—Creo que "mis" plumas son rojas —dijo con voz ahogada —son hermosas —agregó en un susurro.

—Trata de mirar hacia abajo Harry, que puedes ver.

—Nada, todo esta blanco —dijo sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—Probablemente estés volando sobre una nube Harry, trata de bajar y volar por debajo. Luego volveré a ti. —dijo antes de volverse a Ron. —¿Que ves Ron? —Preguntó.

—No se, creo que veo árboles —dijo un poco desilusionado, ya que hubiera preferido estar volando —Me muevo entre los árboles, no se adonde voy.

—Ron detente, oblígate a detenerte y mírate las patas.

—No puedo, he comenzado a correr entre los árboles.

—Concéntrate Ron —lo regaño McGonagall —domina los impulsos y trata de ver como son tus patas, tienes que descubrir cual es tu forma animal —dijo suavemente —volveré a ti en unos momentos.

—¿Harry, has logrado volar bajo las nubes?

—Si, solo por un momento —dijo Harry transpirando por el esfuerzo que hacía al concentrarse —pero he vuelto a subir, aunque creo que he visto montañas —Harry estaba concentrado, su rostro mostraba un poco de tensión por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de controlar la conexión —creo que he bajado —dijo Harry atropelladamente —si he bajado, estoy en las montañas. Creo que en una de las cimas cercanas veo algo, creo que es un nido, creo que es mío.

—Aprovecha que controlas la conexión Harry, trata de buscar un lugar donde halla agua, agua suficiente para que puedas volar sobre ella y puedas verte, si lo logras dinos que eres —luego volveré con tigo. Volviéndose a Hermione dijo —Hermione, has logrado saber en que lugar te encuentras, de que está hecho el suelo.

—Creo… creo que es arena, creo que estoy en el desierto, aunque me cuesta mucho controlar lo que hago.

—Trata de girar la cabeza Hermione, trata de verte las patas y si es posible el cuerpo, en un momento regreso a ti— volviéndose a Ron preguntó—Ron, ¿has logrado controlar el trance?

—No, no he logrado controlarlo —dijo excitado, y atropellándose para hablar —pero me he visto, o por lo menos eso creo. Comencé a volar y cruce sobre agua creo… he mirado hacia abajo y me ha parecido ver un águila. O por lo menos me pareció ver la cabeza y una de las garras… no se… pero ahora estoy volando nuevamente sobre el bosque —dijo un poco triste, pero agregó un poco más animado —creo que soy un águila. Pero no entiendo por que siento como si moviera las patas con cierto ritmo, las águilas no hacen eso al volar.

—Ron ahora no te preocupes por que animal eres. Preocúpate por controlarte, domínate, ve hacia el lago.

Se notaba que Ron hacía un gran esfuerzo, empezó a transpirar y de pronto abrió los ojos y dijo:

—Ya no veo nada, creo que salí del transe.

—No te preocupes Ron, ya lo esperaba —le dijo la profesora comprensivamente —ahora aguarda hasta que termine con tus amigos. Se volvió a Harry y le preguntó —Harry, ¿has encontrado un lugar donde verte?

—Creo que sí, estoy volando hacia lo que creo que es un arroyo —dijo transpirando profusamente ya estoy bastante cerca creo.

Harry puso una cara de estupor y abrió los ojos, perdiendo la conexión por lo McGonagall le preguntó con voz gentil:

—¿Que ha ocurrido Harry?

—Es que se me ocurrió mirar sobre mi cabeza, para tratar de ver mi cuerpo —dijo en un murmullo —las plumas de "_mi_" cola eran doradas, luego miré "_mis_" garras y también eran doradas eran hermosas—dijo con voz ahogada —Creo que era un _Fénix_ —dijo finalmente.

—Es posible Harry… aunque extraño, muy extraño —y agregó — pero no estaremos seguros hasta que logres volar sobre el agua. —Dijo pensativa —tenemos que estar seguros Harry, esto puede ser muy bueno o muy malo —terminó seriamente. —espera hasta que termine con Hermione —¿has logrado ver alguna parte de ti Hermione? —le pregunto con una voz suave.

—Me pareció ver una cola de un color pajizo, con algo más oscuro en la punta pero algo marrón no me dejaba ver el resto de mi cuerpo.

—¿Que era lo que no te dejaba ver el resto de tu cuerpo?

—No lo se, estaba muy cerca creo.

—¿Podría ser pelo?

—Tal vez, pero no lo se… ahora estoy mirado hacia el frente, parece que a lo lejos hay algo, pero no se que. Trataré de correr hacia allí. —Lo logré, estoy corriendo. —Dijo, pero cambiando de tono agregó —que interesante profesora, se me ha ocurrido un acertijo mientras corría, se lo diré.

"_Devora todas las cosas:_

_aves, bestias, plantas y. flores;_

_roe el hierro, muerde el acero,_

_y pulveriza la peña compacta;_

_mata reyes, arruina ciudades_

_y derriba las altas montañas."_

»¿De que estoy hablando preguntó?

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora Hermione —Dijo reprobadora, pero teniendo una idea le preguntó —¿Cuando escuchaste ese acertijo?

En ese momento Hermione salió del transe y respondió diciendo:

—No lo se, creo que se me ha ocurrido mientras corría —dijo pensando un momento —Pero si les interesa saber, la respuesta es "_El tiempo_" —dijo un poco enfurruñada, por que no les interesara la solución de su acertijo.

—No, la verdad es que no nos interesa —dijo Ron vengándose por lo de la mañana.

—Yo diría que nos interesa el acertijo, aunque no la respuesta, creo que ese acertijo nos dice algo —dijo McGonagall seria —Tu Hermione no sueles ir por ahí planteando acertijos. Creo que el acertijo proviene de tu parte animal.

Harry recordó que hacía poco más de dos años un animal que le había hecho un acertijo cuando estaba en el laberinto y preguntó

—¿Hermione es una _Esfinge_? —Preguntó atónito.

—Eso creo —respondió McGonagall pensativa —pero debemos estar seguros, como le dije a Harry, debemos estar seguros, porque puede ser algo muy bueno o algo muy malo.

Eso va para ti también Ron, debemos estar seguros de que animal eres —lo regaño, pero inmediatamente le dedicó una amplia sonrisa —¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es posible que dos de ustedes tengan una conexión con animales mágicos?

»Hace años que no hay animagos que se conviertan en animales mágicos. Y de repente puede llegar a haber dos —Dijo hablando para si misma. Luego se dio cuenta de que cosa rara en ella se había dejado llevar y estaba hablando en voz alta, por lo que les dijo —No se ilusionen chicos, podemos estar equivocados. Además, eso hace solo hace más difícil la transformación como ya les había mencionado en la primera clase y tal vez debido a eso, nunca lleguen a ser animagos.

Eso último en particular, dejó muy desilusionados a los chicos, lo que se les notó rápidamente en la cara por lo que McGonagall debió agregar

—Pero no se preocupen, si lo logran, además de que talvez obtengan algún poder que les proporcionará la forma animal, a nadie se le ocurrirá pensar si ve un fénix que está viendo a un animago.

»Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Primero debemos estar seguros de que son los animales que creemos. Por lo que deberán seguir haciendo los ejercicios que les mandé.

—Profesora —dijo Harry dudando, pero continuó —creo que podríamos hacer algo más, en casa. Lupin no nos puede ayudar mucho, pero el fue guía de Sirius y mi padre.

—Puede ser —pensó unos instantes y les dijo —creo que eso agilizaría las cosas. Cuando los tres estén seguros de que son y puedan controlar al animal, infórmenme, y les diré cuando pueden venir para comenzar la siguiente etapa.

—Muy bien, Miner… Minerva —dijo Harry casi tartamudeando al llamar a su profesora por su nombre de pila —puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de irnos.

—Las que quieras Harry —le dijo con una sonrisa, algo raro en ella.

—Quería saber si usted conoce el funcionamiento del pensadero.

—No Harry, nunca le pregunté a Dumbledore como funcionaba.

En ese momento, se pudo oír una voz que provenía de uno de los muros, que decía:

—Permíteme Minerva —era el retrato de Dumbledore el que les hablaba —creo que el profesor Flitwick podrá enseñarles su funcionamiento, aunque no estoy muy seguro que sepa extraer recuerdos, creo que eso se lo podrían pedir al profesor Slughorn.

—Muchas gracias profesor —dijo Harry y se volvió a McGonagall y le preguntó —¿Cuándo podemos hablar con el profesor Flitwick?

—Le diré que lo visitarán el sábado por la tarde, ¿les parece bien? Supongo que además vendrán a ver al profesor Slughorn ¿Verdad?

—Si por supuesto profesora y creo que además vendremos a ver a Ginny —pensó Harry en voz alta.

—Entonces chicos, tal vez los vea el sábado —diciendo esto, se puso de pie ágilmente y los acompaño hasta la puerta de su oficina.

Los chicos se dirigieron lentamente hacia el tercer piso. En unos pocos minutos, ya se encontraban nuevamente en Grimmauld Place contándole animadamente a Lupin todo lo que habían logrado en esa sesión. A lo que Lupin preguntó:

—¿Les dijo si puedo serles de ayuda?

—Si —dijo Harry —dijo que eso la ayudaría mucho, que le avisáramos cuando sepamos sin lugar a dudas, con cual animal tenemos la conexión espiritual y que además podamos controlarla. Así, que creo que podríamos practicar a diario.

—Claro que sí Harry, con suerte en unas semanas podrán volver a tener clases con McGonagall.

—Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo ahora —preguntó Ron.

—No se puede entrar en transe más de una vez al día, a menos que uno este acostumbrado. O por lo menos eso es lo que leí cuando ayudaba a James. Ahora, creo que podíamos subir a practicar un poco de duelo mágico.

-000-

**Thorio2002: Espero que sepan de que libro salió ese hermoso acertijo, si no, me lo preguntan. Espero que le haya Gustado, y dejen reviews que son mi remuneración por el esfuerzo. **


	10. Un nuevo artículo Primera parte

**Thorio2002: Espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que esto no les va a gustar, pero desde ahora me voy a esforzar en subir capítulos tanto como se esfuercen en dejar reviews. Ya que como dije en otra oportunidad, escribir y publicar supone un esfuerza muy grande, espero un mínimo de apoyo con los reviews. Lo mismo vale para todos los que escriben y los que disfrutamos.**

_**Capítulo 7, Un nuevo articulo **_

_**Primera parte**_

Harry y sus amigos se pasaron el resto de la tarde esquivando hechizos de Lupin y Tonks que se había unido a ellos poco tiempo después. Casi a la noche, cuando se hallaban descansando en la cocina, entró una lechuza por la puerta y se posó frente a Hermione, que se apresuró a tomar la carta. Luego de ver el remitente, les dijo a sus amigos que estaban expectantes por saber de quien era:

—Ayer le mandé una carta a Rita Skeeter para saber si escribirá el artículo sobre la gente encarcelada injustamente —les contó —esta es su respuesta —explicó mostrándoles la carta —dice que escribirá el articulo para nosotros, pero pone como condición que la dejemos volver a escribir libremente —dijo dudando.

—Podemos aceptar, pero a condición que deje de difamar a la gente, que solo cuente la verdad, solo cosas de las que tenga pruebas —Dijo Harry pensándolo —le podemos decir, que aceptamos, pero que si nos enteramos que anda difamando a alguien, contaremos todo.

—¿Y Si no acepta esa condición? —Preguntó Ron.

—Si no acepta esa condición, tendremos que buscar a alguien más para que lo haga, o tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos —respondió Harry.

Hermione tomó un trozo de pergamino y se puso a redactar una carta para Rita Skeeter. No demoró mucho tiempo en terminarla, cuando finalizó, se la pasó a Harry y Ron para que la leyeran. Ellos, la aprobaron sin reparos, por lo cual Hermione procedió a doblar el pergamino y sellarlo con su varita. Luego se la darían a Hedwig para llevarla. Luego preguntó:

—¿Le escribimos a Luna para que le pregunte al padre cuando podrá publicar el artículo en el _quisquilloso_?

—Si, pero escribámosle para decirle que vamos a visitarla el sábado y se lo preguntamos personalmente—dijo Harry —podemos visitar también a Ginny y a los demás luego de que hablemos que Slug y Flitwick.

—¿Habrá cuidditch este año? —Preguntó Ron.

—Depende de la cantidad de alumnos que tenga cada año. Si son muy pocos, será difícil que puedan armar un buen equipo —dijo Harry pensando —pero aun no me han respondido, que les parece, ¿vamos a visitar a Ginny y a los demás?

—Si vamos —dijo Ron —extraño estar en Hogwartz, me parece extraño no estar allí —agregó un tanto melancólico.

—Si, vamos —dijo Hermione —a mí me gustaría hacer también algunas consultas en la biblioteca.

Así quedó decidido, en tres días irían a Hogwartz. Mientras tanto, se pasaron las mañanas tratando de dominar el trance. Luego de los avances tan prometedores de las dos primeras clases, no parecían avanzar mucho. Harry no volvió a encontrar el río y si bien lograba controlar el trance bastante bien, no podía hallar un lugar donde verse.

A Ron le costaba mucho controlar la conexión. La parte animal lo dominaba fácilmente. Lo único que debía hacer era volar, para que Ron perdiera el control.

Hermione no tenía problemas para controlar la conexión, pero no lograba hallar ningún lugar donde poder verse. Lo cual, era muy lógico, estaba en el desierto. Eso la frustraba mucho, no se le ocurría que podía hacer. Si fuera un animal volador, tal vez podría hallar un lugar con agua, pero prácticamente lo único que alcanzaba a ver era arena, estaba prácticamente por todas partes. Aunque de ves en cuando se topaba con un pequeño grupo de árboles o bien arbustos, siempre bastante faltos de hojas, pero esto era lo que le decía que debía de haber agua por algún sitio, pero no lograba dar con ella.

Luego del almuerzo, se dedicaban un par de horas a practicar los hechizos de quinto, aunque Hermione ya practicaba los de sexto. Ya por la tarde, se dedicaban a las prácticas con Lupin y algunas veces, cuando lograba llegar temprano, también con Tonks.

Habían logrado mejorar mucho en su puntería, aunque aun les costaba trabajo acertar al centro si trataban de lanzar muy rápido el hechizo. Pero cada vez mejoraban más en el duelo mágico solo con hechizos no verbales. Verdaderamente le estaban tomando el truco Harry y Ron, Hermione, no tenía muchas dificultades con los hechizos no verbales, y en esos momentos, se dedicaba a mejorar sus reflejos. Lograba algunos avances, pero aun estaba muy lejos de los reflejos que poseían Harry o Ron.

Como habían decidido visitar a sus amigos y compañeros, le preguntaron a McGonagall si podían ir el sábado por la mañana y pasar el día en el colegio. Ella, les respondió a trabes de Dumbledore diciéndoles:

—La profesora dice que pueden ir a visitar a sus amigos, pero que les digan a todos que van a hacer unas consultas a los profesores Flitwick y Slughorn para sus EXTASIS —Les dijo el cuadro de Dumbledore cuando regresó del despacho e McGonagall y agregó —y que procuren que nadie los vea llegar a trabes del aula del tercer piso.

El sábado se levantaron temprano, por lo menos temprano para lo que solían levantarse a diario. Tomaron un sustancioso desayuno junto a Lupin, que aprovecharía el día para Salir a pasear con Tonks. Ese día se lo estaban tomando todos como un descanso del trabajo agotador que hacían a diario para entrenarse. Es así, que luego del desayuno tomaron sus guantes protectores, el mapa del merodeador y subieron al último piso de la casa, desde donde pasaron al colegio.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en el cuarto en el que se hallaba el armario, sacaron el mapa del merodeador y controlaron el pasillo donde se encontraban. Que por suerte estaba desierto. Al ver bien el mapa, se dieron cuenta de que estaba alejado de los lugares donde suele haber gente. Estaba lejos de las aulas y fundamentalmente de los Slitherins.

Recorrieron los pasillos y ayudados por el mapa del merodeador, no se encontraron con nadie. Finalmente una vez llegaron al hall central, ya estaban a salvo de preguntas incomodas. Por lo que a instancias de Harry se dirigieron al comedor a ver si encontraban algún Gryffindor que les indique cual era la contraseña y así poder entrar a la sala común. Pero lo que no sabían Ron y Hermione, es que Ginny los estaba esperando, ya que Harry le había pedido que los espere en el comedor para que no tengan que responder preguntas incomodas. Obviamente, Harry le había contado todo a través del espejo. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a Luna con ella.

Ginny sabía que tenían que hablar con Luna y se ocupó de que luego del desayuno se quede junto a ella en el gran salón para esperar a Harry, ya que Luna esperaba que llegaran por la tarde. Apenas quedaban unos pocos alumnos en el comedor terminando un tardío desayuno.

—Como han pasado los primeros días —saludó Harry a quien tienen de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Han sido un poco extraños estos días —respondió Ginny —Con las mesas de las casas y salas comunes tan vacías. El ambiente esta un poco triste.

—Como has estado Harry —saludó Luna —No hay un profesor nuevo de defensa contra las artes oscuras —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus aros, que parecían unas enormes rodajas cebollas color violetas, se movían de un lado al otro —McGonagall no pudo encontrar a alguien que quiera venir.

—Vienen empleados del ministerio —dijo Ginny explicando —se quedan por dos semanas y luego viene otro.

—El programa lo prepararon entre varios profesores —dijo Neville, que se había acercado al ver a Harry.

—Algo nos contó Lupin sobre que tenía que preparar algo que le había pedido McGonagall —dijo Hermione recordando y mirando a Ron para que la ayudara a recordar —probablemente el preparó algo del programa.

—Supongo que si tienen un programa preparado por Lupin, no importa demasiado quien enseñe —dijo Harry —Pero no puedo culpar a los posibles profesores, desde hace como veinte años que no hay un profesor que dure más de un año.

—Está maldito acotó Ron —que estaba esperando para meter baza —Y probablemente no vuelva a haber un profesor hasta que muera el innombrable.

Harry y Ginny no podían evitar mirarse repetidamente. Por lo cual Hermione tuvo que pegarle una patada amparada por la túnica que llevaba puesta, Harry dándose cuenta del porque de la patada de Hermione, le preguntó a Luna:

—Luna, queríamos saber si tu padre podrá publicar en el quisquilloso, una entrevista que me van a hacer —le preguntó y enseguida, se apresuró a aclarar —Lo que ocurre es que hay mucha gente inocente presa por ser Mortifagos y quiero hacer algo por ellos.

—Creo que no habrá problemas Harry —dijo luna con su voz soñadora —papá te publicará lo que quieras aunque no se venda nada.

—No te preocupes por que se venda, creo que lo hará —dijo con una media sonrisa —creo que publicaré un adelanto o un resumen en el profeta y tal vez en otra revista al mismo tiempo que en el quisquilloso. Cualquier persona que realmente quiera saber cual es mi opinión, deberá leer el quisquilloso.

—Y queremos que realmente mucha gente lo lea —dijo Ron.

—Tu papá no tendrá problemas con que publiquemos un adelanto en el profeta —preguntó Hermione.

—No creo, el también pensaba que había que hacer algo por detener al ministerio —dijo un tanto distraída mirando a Harry con sus ojos saltones, que le daban ese aspecto de sorprendida permanente.

—Mi abuela dice que ese Stan Shumpike tiene tanto de mortifago como tú Harry —dijo Neville que oía atentamente la conversación.

—Si, nosotros también lo pensamos —dijo Harry recordando a la bruja con un buitre disecado de adorno en el sombrero, que era la abuela de Neville —lo conocimos hace algunos años. Dumbledore también pensaba que era imposible que Stan fuera un mortifago.

—Nadie que lo haya visto una sola vez podría pensarlo —dijo Ginny con una risita.

—Y por eso quiero dar mi opinión en el quisquilloso. Con un poco de suerte… dijo Harry sin terminar la frase.

—¿A dónde te mando la lechuza con la respuesta Harry? —Preguntó Luna.

—Donde estamos —puntualizó Hermione —difícilmente nos llegan las lechuzas —dijo mientras miraba si había algún alumno demasiado interesado en su charla. Al no ver a nadie cerca continuó —Puedes decirle a McGonagall. Aunque ella no sabe donde nos encontramos, tiene forma de hacernos llegar un mensaje.

Harry consideró por un instante, que le dijera a Ginny, pero sus amigos no sabían del pequeño espejo. Además podría llegarse a pensar que Ginny sabía donde encontrar a Harry y eso la pondría en peligro. Por otro lado, con todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses, nunca se sabía quien podía estar bajo la maldición imperius. O tal vez un mortifago disfrazado, el falso Moody se había paseado ante medio colegio durante casi un año y nadie lo había reconocido. Por lo que Harry solo preguntó:

—Ahora que ya hemos decidido eso, ¿que tal si damos un paseo?

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia las puertas del gran salón. Pronto estaban caminando por el verde césped de los terrenos de Hogwartz. Estaba un poco nublado, pero la temperatura era agradable. Sobre todo para Harry Ron y Hermione que se habían pasado las últimas tres semanas encerrados en Grimmauld Place. Respiraron a pleno pulmón, alborozados de estar al aire libre. Por lo que Harry pensó en voz alta:

—La próxima vez que venga, traeré mi escoba y daré algunas vueltas al campo de cuidditch —luego volviéndose a Ginny preguntó —¿Habrá copa de cuidditch este año?

—No hay suficientes alumnos —fue la lacónica respuesta de Ginny.

—Que lastima —dijo Harry —tenía ganas de volver a verte jugar al cuidditch.

—Y tal vez la puedas ver —dijo Luna, por lo que todos se pararon para verla. Ella se explicó diciendo —Escuché a Flitwick decir a Madame Hooch que McGonagall pensaba hacer dos equipos mixtos que van a jugar tres partidos. Aunque de todos modos no habrá copa de cuidditch y no habrá tantos puntos en juego en la copa de las casas.

Harry, al prestarle atención a Luna, notó que no tenía ese aire de chiflada que solía caracterizarla. Talvez fuera que no llevaba el collar de corchos de cerveza de manteca y estaba un poco peinada. Además Harry se percató, de que parecía haber una cierta conexión entre Luna y Neville que se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas de tiempo en tiempo.

—¿Tan pocos alumnos hay? —Preguntó Harry cuando comenzaban a caminar nuevamente.

—Menos de la mitad —respondió Ginny —sobre todo hay pocos alumnos de primero. Todos los que quedan son hijos de _muggle_s igual que la mayoría de los que regresaron este año a Hogwartz.

—No se dan cuenta de que Hogwartz sigue siendo más seguro que sus propias casas —dijo Hermione vehementemente.

—Aun sin Dumbledore, un lugar tan lleno de magos es mucho más seguro que cualquier casa —aseguró Neville.

—Y claro que lo es —corroboró Ron —con todos los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo y además los profesores, Hogwartz cuenta con un pequeño ejército, aunque no este entrenado.

—El ejército que tanto temía el ministerio —dijo Harry con una risita. Cuando llegaban cerca del haya que tanto gustaba a Harry, que era quien guiaba tácitamente al grupo —y ablando de pelea —dijo Harry mirando a Neville y a Luna a un tiempo —¿Han practicado algo de duelo mágico?

—No, no hemos tenido oportunidad —dijo Neville —¿Por qué?

—Es que estuve pensando, ¿No les gustaría hacer una pequeña pelea Ron y yo, contra Ginny, Hermione Luna y Tú? —Explicó Harry.

—Eso no es muy parejo —dijo Luna un poco distraída.

—Eso está por verse —dijo Harry —pero eso no me preocupa, los Mortifagos no buscan peleas justas ¿o sí? —dijo Harry riendo —pero lo que sucede —agregó bajando la voz —es que hemos estado practicando un poco y la verdad, es que me gustaría ponernos a prueba —dijo con una mirada a Hermione y a Ron.

—Pero los profesores… —trató de objetar Neville dudando, pero Hermione lo cortó diciendo terminantemente:

—Con McGonagall no habrá problemas.

—Entonces Harry tal vez termines en el suelo —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya veremos —fue la única respuesta de Harry, que aprovechó que Luna y Neville se habían girado, para mandarle un beso a Ginny, que dijo:

—Ya que será una pelea por equipos, podemos tomarnos unos minutos para plantearnos una estrategia —dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente a Harry mientras se alejaba unos metros seguida de Hermione Luna y Neville al cual se lo veía un poco desconcertado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Harry le dijo a Ron:

—Tratemos de no separarnos o darán cuenta fácil de nosotros.

—Primero deberíamos derrotar a Hermione ¿No? —Dijo Ron mientras miraba al otro grupo —sin ella lanzándonos hechizos será más fácil —agregó.

—Y cubrámonos las espaldas, por detrás somos vulnerables. Tengamos cuidado con Ginny, no es nada mala para esto. No nos descuidemos —dijo Harry mientras se sacaba los guantes protectores que llevaba puestos continuamente y los guardaba en el bolsillo.

Esperaron unos pocos minutos más hasta que llegaron los demás varita en mano.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Hermione, que como Ron y Harry se había quitado los guantes protectores —una cosa más agregó —si alguien cae puede ser ayudado por cualquiera de sus compañeros para que pueda seguir peleando.

Harry y Ron se miraron, pues eso les daba una buena ventaja a los otros, pues eran más. Pero en una pelea real, que ocurriera eso, era más que probable, por lo que respondió Harry:

—De acuerdo —luego alzó su varita y dijo —que Luna cuente hasta tres para comenzar, pero ella no podrá lanzar un hechizo hasta que alguien más lo haga. Empecemos.

Cuando Luna contó hasta tres, solo voló un hechizo de Neville, seguido de otro de Luna que fueron esquivados con pasmosa facilidad por Harry. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se movieron solo lo necesario calibrando la situación. Cuando Luna comenzó a pronunciar un nuevo hechizo, Ron que se hallaba presto esperando un momento como este, agito su varita en dirección a ella. Al momento Luna estaba tumbada en el suelo con la varita caída a un lado. Harry sabía que era probable que en el momento que Ron moviera su varita, Hermione le enviara un hechizo. Por lo que salto poniéndose frente a el y agitó su varita conjurando un hechizo protector, que lo protegiera a el y por lo tanto a Ron que se hallaba tras el. Sendos rayos rojos provenientes de las varitas de Hermione y Ginny chocaron contra su poderoso encantamiento.

Harry rodó a un lado, esperando que Ron hiciera otro tanto. Cuando estuvo nuevamente de pie, lanzó un hechizo a Neville, que se había acercado para ayudar a Luna. No le dio en el rostro por solo un centímetro. Pero eso lo hizo retroceder y enfrentarse a Harry y Ron nuevamente.

Los cinco volvieron a estudiarse, a replantearse la estrategia. Harry, le susurró algo a Ron por lo bajo, que sus amigos que se hallaban a unos tres metros no pudieron oír. Como respuesta, Ron comenzó a hacer un movimiento con su varita en dirección a Hermione. Ron solo estaba simulando lanzarle un hechizo, pero Hermione que no lo sabía, realizó un hechizo protector que resultó inútil. Harry, que era el que le dijo a Ron que hiciera eso, le lanzó a Hermione un hechizo para aturdirla justo en el momento en el cual Harry sabía que el hechizo protector de Hermione tocaba a su fin. Con lo cual Hermione se sumó a Luna en el grupo de los derrotados.

Cuando Harry estaba a mitad de su movimiento de varita, Ginny comenzó a lanzarle su famoso hechizo mocomurcielago. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el hechizo Ron le había lanzado un hechizo para aturdirla. Pero no llegó a destino. Neville se había lanzado contra ella como una locomotora, haciéndola a un lado y recibiendo en el pecho el hechizo que era para Ginny.

Luego de aturdir a Hermione, Harry se lanzó a un lado para esquivar cualquier hechizo que le lanzaran. Se puso de pie justo a tiempo para ver caer a Ginny. Que cuando llegó al suelo, le lanzó un hechizo a Harry que fue esquivado diestramente. Luego Harry agitó su varita, pero Ginny no pudo esquivar el hechizo, por lo que su varita voló hasta las manos de Harry.

Cuando tuvo en su mano la varita de Ginny, Harry oyó un fuerte aplauso a su espalda. Allí había unos veinte alumnos gritando y aplaudiendo entusiasmados que al parecer se habían acercado mientras duraba la pelea (aunque esta no había durado mucho). Esto no le agradó mucho a Harry que pensó «Debería haberme dado cuenta de que estaban» se reprendió.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Parece que tenemos mirones —le dijo señalando sobre su hombro.

Ella se puso en puntas de pie para ver bien y le respondió:

—Has dado un buen espectáculo amor –dijo Ginny apenas susurrando.

Harry solo dio un gruñido quedo mientras se dirigía a reanimar a Luna, mientras Ginny y Ron hacían otro tanto con Hermione y Neville, que al incorporarse dijo:

—Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo que ustedes.

—Podrás —dijo Hermione alentándolo —solo debes entrenarte duro como nosotros —dijo ya de pié comenzando a limpiarse la túnica —entrenamos los últimos tres meses y muchas veces peleamos dos contra uno.

—No tuvimos oportunidad —dijo Neville un poco alicaído mientras miraba a Luna que ya se había incorporado y los miraba.

—Yo solo diría que no trabajamos como equipo —dijo Ginny pensándolo un poco.

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Hermione al percatarse del montón de curiosos que había cerca.

—Si, vamos —dijo Harry.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el castillo, pasando junto al montón de alumnos que aun vitoreaban a Harry.

—Creo que si lo volvemos a hacer, por lo menos deberíamos ir a un lugar que no nos vean —dijo Harry molesto por no haberlo pensado antes —¿almorzamos? —preguntó cuando ya cruzaban las puertas del castillo.

En ese momento había muy pocos alumnos almorzando. Los chicos se acomodaron en una punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Seamus y Dean que ya estaban cenando. Charlaron un buen rato con algunos de los compañeros de curso que habían regresado, como Justin Finch Fletchley, Ernie Macmilan y Susan Bones que aunque eran de otras casas apreciaban a Harry y sus amigos. Todos se sentaron junto a ellos para almorzar. Les preguntaron si habían venido a Hogwartz para quedarse y por que no regresaba a Hogwartz, pero Harry solo respondía que tenía cosas que hacer fuera, pero que los visitaría.

Pasaron juntos la siguiente hora charlando sobre los años pasado y hablando muy poco sobre las desapariciones y los sucesos tenebrosos ocurridos. Todos estaban muy animados con esta reunión de los viejos miembros del ED.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el gran salón, excepto el grupo de animados jóvenes que ocupaban una buena parte de la mesa de Gryffindor aunque no todos lo eran. Ya se había pasado bastante la hora del almuerzo y Harry aun tenía que visitar a Flitwick y a Slughorn por lo que se levantó y dijo:

—Chicos, debemos ir a hacer algunas consultas con Slughorn y con Flitwick —dijo con una sonrisa —pero espero que pronto volveremos a visitarlos —luego volviéndose a Ginny le dijo —vete a estudiar que el lunes comienzas con los exámenes.

Uno a uno, saludaron a sus amigos para luego encaminarse lentamente fuera del gran comedor, hacia las oficinas de los profesores.

Unas horas más tarde estaban nuevamente de regreso en Grimmauld Place llevando consigo el pensadero que les había sido entregado por Flitwick. Aprender a utilizar el pensadero había resultado fácil, solo era necesario un poco de concentración para poder salir del pensadero y solo hacía falta pensar en el recuerdo que se hallaba en el pensadero para que este emergiera. También les había explicado Flitwick que se podía mover en forma circular como lo hacían los buscadores de oro y de haber varios recuerdos, uno los iría viendo desfilar uno a uno lo que los hacía más fácil de seleccionar.

Pero extraerse un recuerdo, era otra cuestión. A Harry le tomó más de uno hora lograr extraer una hebra plateada de su cabeza para llevarla al pensadero donde se arremolinó como si fuera un gas. Slughorn le había dicho que debía concentrarse en el recuerdo que deseaba extraer, debía pegar la varita a su cabeza y hacer uso de un hechizo no verbal bastante complicado. Sobre todo le costó bastante a Harry debido a que le costaba mucho concentrarse en un recuerdo específico cuando tenía su varita junto a su cabeza, la que corría serio peligro si el no realizaba el hechizo correctamente.

Finalmente luego de muchos intentos y de que Slughorn le quitara un horroroso color morado del pelo, Harry logró extraer una hebra plateada para el pensadero. Cuando Harry lo giró hizo emerger, la sonriente cara de Ginny fue lo que se elevó en el pensadero. Lo que provocó que le ardieran las mejillas. Pero por suerte para el, Slughorn decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso. Pero de todos modos Harry se apresuró a restituir el recuerdo a su cabeza donde estaba más seguro.

Esa noche Harry extrajo los recuerdos de sus experiencias en los recuerdos de Dumbledore para estudiarlos nuevamente y mostrárselos a sus amigos. Si bien el les había contado sobre esas experiencias, estar en presencia de Voldemort fue algo que verdaderamente impresionó a Ron. Luego de presenciar el regreso de Voldemort y pedido del puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras dijo con la cara blanca como la tiza:

—Se que me lo contaste Harry, pero… ver esa cara… —dijo estremeciéndose —no se… si fuera de cera, diría que estaba a medio derretir. La verdad es que no me gustaría volver a verla —dijo vehementemente.

—Creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere verlo —le dijo Hermione comprensiva —pero si no podemos enfrentarlo ahora, ahora que es solo un recuerdo y no puede hacernos daño, ¿como lo enfrentaremos cuando lo tengamos frente a nosotros con todo su malvado poder?

—Deberías intentar llamarlo por su nombre —observó Harry —Dumbledore una vez me dijo… mejor te lo muestro —dijo Harry.

Harry llevó la varita a su cien y saco una pequeña hebra plateada que dejó en el pensadero. Harry movió ligeramente el pensadero, y de él, se alzó Dumbledore con sus gafas de media luna diciendo:

"_Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra_"

—Eso me lo dijo en primero luego de rescatar la piedra filosofal—dijo Harry pensando tras dar una sacudida al pensadero para hacer bajar la imagen de Dumbledore —y es bastante cierto. Ese año, de tanto que todo el mundo solo decía el innombrable, comenzaba a sentir un cierto temor cuando oía decir el "_innombrable_". Realmente me ponía nervioso cada vez que oía que lo llamaban así. Pero no debes creerme a mí. Ni en un viejo recuerdo, aunque sea de un gran mago. Yo prácticamente nunca lo llamé "el innombrable" y dumbledor tampoco lo hacía. ¿Hermione? —Preguntó —¿Qué sentiste cuando comenzaste a llamarlo Voldemort en quinto?

—¿Realmente? No sé, no es que no tenga miedo de Voldemort ahora. Pero no tengo ese miedo irracional por el nombre. Se que no me gustaría enfrentarme contra el —Se explicó —Pero no le tengo más miedo que a cualquier otro mago poderoso y malvado. Creo que me ayudo —dijo seriamente —y Harry tiene razón Ron, creo que te hará bien llamarlo por su nombre.

Ron miraba atónito de uno a otro, no sabía que hacer. Lo estaban acorralando para que mencionara el nombre del innombrable y no quería hacerlo «¿O si?» se dijo. Algo le decía que si lo llamaba por su nombre se sentiría mejor, mucho mejor. Pero de solo pensarlo le daba miedo, tanto como si tuviera que enfrentárselo personalmente. Finalmente lo que dijo fue:

—Es lógico tener miedo de enfrentarse con un mago poderoso Ron, pero pregúntate —dijo Harry —¿Pero es lógico tener miedo a su nombre?

—No se que quieren que haga… no creo que pueda hacerlo. No, no puedo hacerlo —dijo casi en un gimoteo.

—Por lo menos trata —le recriminó Hermione —trata, trata y verás que lo lograrás, veras que no es tan difícil y te sentirás mejor.

—No, no puedo —exclamó Ron un poco aterrado ante el solo pensamiento de pronunciar ese nombre.

Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Su amigo era su amigo, pero si quiera lo intentaba. Por lo que ya un poco fastidiado pensó en apelar a su orgullo.

—La verdad Ron, no sé que haces en Gryffindor —se mofó —tal vez, hubieras estado mejor en Hufflepuff. Yo te creía más valiente. Que no puedas pronunciar una palabra… se que es el mago tenebroso más poderoso que existe, pero no eres capas siquiera de oír su nombre.

»No basta que diga Voldemort —continuó diciendo —para que tiembles como una hoja. Si no eres capas de soportar su nombre, como esperas ayudarme a enfrentarlo —le dijo con voz dura¡DEMUÉSTRAME QUE ERES EL RON QUE YO CREO QUE ERES Y PRONUNCIA SU NOMBRE SIN MIEDO—le gritó esperando que así se sobrepusiera a su temor.

Ron no podía creer que su amigo lo estuviera tratando así. El no era un cobarde, el lo sabía, había mucha gente que temía pronunciar su nombre, el propio ministro y el ex ministro temían decirlo. Pero de todos modos había algo que le decía que tenían razón. Por lo que no pudo alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hazlo Ron —lo apremió Hermione —no lo pienses, solo hazlo, te costará un poco las primeras veces, pero te será más fácil con el tiempo y te hará sentir mejor.

—Lo intentaré —dijo en un murmullo antes de tragar saliva ruidosamente. Ron permaneció en silencio bastante tiempo pero sus amigos no lo apremiaron. Ellos veían su lucha interior. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, luchando con el temor que lo atenazaba —Vol… —dijo en un murmullo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Harry apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo para brindarle su apoyo, ante lo cual Ron lo intentó nuevamente —Vol… Vol… ¡VOLDEMORT—Dijo arrancando las palabras en un grito —Voldemort —volvió a pronunciar ante la sonrisa de sus amigos. Luego agregó —tienen razón no es tan terrible —miró Ron a Harry un tanto perplejo —creo que es cierto que ahora me siento un poco mejor —dijo mientras sus amigos le sonreían abiertamente.

-000-


End file.
